The Walking Dead Season One: Maria and Jasmine
by GoldenLombaxGirl
Summary: Maria "Vix" Fox has been surving the apocolypse for 3 months with her half sister Jasmine Logan,trying to forget what happened in those months that caused them to change. They come across Lee and his group the day she saw Ben,but with her feelings for him and Jasmine becoming jealous along with whats to come,can they truly survive in an apocolypse? BenxOC T/M (Please check it out!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Walking dead fanfic,I've been working on this for months on 1 document and I'm currently on episode 4,so if there's anything you want** **to say or any errors or something,please kindly and calmly remind me.**

**Please note if Jasmine's lines are funny I'm only trying to make them fit with her accent,so most of what she says isn't simple English.**

**And I'm really bad at romance,so don't push me if it's terrible.**

It's been over 3 months,since the dead stood up and took their steps,It's impossible to know how and nobody knew when it was coming.

A tall teenage girl with bright blue sapphire eyes, long curly brown hair tied up in a pony tail, skinny pale-skinned body with three barely noticeable scars, one from her forehead to her right cheek, one from the bottom of her left lip to almost her chin and the other from in between her left shoulder and neck to almost the middle of her exposed chest, blue short-sleeved top with a yellow cardigan with stretchy denim trousers and black and pink trainers, holding a large blue bag, equipped with a bow, a katana and 2 crowbars on her back looking around the woods with glaring eyes searching for something to hunt in the woods,by her side was a little girl with creamy blond straight hair,skinny silky pale skin that is much more paler than Maria's,green emerald eyes with a white,lower torn summer dress and white shoes holding a crossbow as well as the teenager's hand.

"Maria! Ah'm starving!" the little girl groaned at the adolescent.

"I know Jasmine,"said Maria" But we can't give up now. And please be quiet sis,you'll alert the infects,remember?"

"Ah know,Ah know... Sorry,yer right."Jasmine admitted

"It's okay. We're starving and on the run,but I'm sure we'll be fine,"replied Maria,"We just need to make sure infects don't get us."

Suddenly a scream was heard and it got them on full alert and ran to where the it came from.

They ran though the woods and looked at each corner trying to find out where the noise was,when managing to track it down they saw a man with one of his legs stuck in the a bear trap with two teenage boys trying to free the man from the trap,then two other guys came along,one of them was African-American and the other a white man with glasses.

''Jesus Christ!'' the guy with glasses blurted out.

One of the teenagers who was black-haired, shot around to see the other guys and so did the taller brown-haired boy.

''Oh shit! No. No... Please don't kill us! We just went to help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!'' the shorter teen babbled.

Maria clearly saw their names on the teen's jackets,the black-haired boy called Travis and the brown-haired boy,Ben.

Then a redneck guy came running down to the African-American and the guy with glasses.

''Lee! You guys okay?!''he asked to the African-American.

The man still struggled in the bear trap in pain ''Get it off! Get it off, God Dammit, get it off me!''

''Travis, maybe they can help!"Ben said to Travis.

''These might be the same guys that raided our camp and... We barely got away from that!'' Travis exclaimed, frightened.

"What the hell happened here?!" asked Maria

"Mr Parker said we should stay of the streets!We were trying to be careful but-"answered Ben quickly and worryingly.

Mr Parker groaned in pain from the trapped leg.

''Lee, this is fucked up, we've gotta help them!''said the guy with glasses to the african american.

'Please!'' Ben pleaded.

''Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces, I know what I'm doing!''

Ben ignored Travis, ''Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or... whatever, I don't care! Please!''

Maria then went forward along with Lee to the bear trap trying to break it free,but then noticed something"This is bad. The bear trap has no release latch on it!"

"Well,ye better find a way quickly. Infects are closin' in! "

Maria then looked at Jasmine who along with Travis spotted walkers coming towards them.

''Shit! Walkers! It's now or never, Lee.'' the redneck guy shouted.

''Mark get the kids back, Kenny keep those walkers off of me!'' ordered Lee.

Maria then rushed to Jasmine's side and used her weapons to kill any walkers that got too close,Maria then turned around when Mr Parker cried in pain a few times to see that his leg chopped off by Lee and passed out when he looked at it with Travis was vomiting at the sight of it.

''If he's alive, grab him and lets go!'' Kenny urged.

Mark swiftly lifted the teacher on to his shoulders and began to run back to somewhere along with Kenny.

Maria and Jasmine quickly picked up the arrows and bolts and went over to Lee and Ben.

Maria turned around to see Travis recovering from vomiting with walkers coming closer to him.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled to him.

''Travis!'' yelled Ben.

Travis turned around and tried to get away from the walkers, but slipped and fell on his back and one of them came down on top of him and bit a chunk of flesh from his throat. Another walker pierced Travis' stomach with its hands, quickly ripping out his intestines,while Lee and Maria held back Ben.

''NOOOO!'' Ben screamed.

Jasmine could only watch in horror,while Travis's cries were heard around this part of the forest while being eaten alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria held Jasmine's hand the until they got out of the woods,they saw a motor inn with a woman with long straight brown hair sitting on a chair on top of a caravan pointing a gun at the woods.

''Get the gates open! We've got wounded!'' Lee screamed to the woman, as the group came to the main road.

The woman lowered her gun,but Maria and Jasmine saw the angry look on her face.

Then 2 other women came out to open the gates and the group ran inside quickly when and put the teacher on the back of the truck,Maria and Jasmine stood by the truck along with Ben to keep away from the argument.

'Oh my God!'' one of the women cried as she saw the man who had blood oozing and dripping from his half sliced leg.

''Kat, can you fix him!?'' Kenny asked the woman quickly.

''Jesus Ken... I.. I don't know!'' Katjaa panicked.

''Lee! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!'' the woman from on top of the caravan named Lilly spoke aggressively

''Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?!'' Kenny yelled

'Hey, watch your mouth!''The old guy called Larry snarled.

''No, I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed would be a good idea?!'' Lilly barked.

''He would have died, if we left him!'' said Lee raising his voice.

'Lee, we are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on our group! Right here. Right now.''lectured Lily.

Maria ignored the argument for a bit to see Jasmine,shaking from what happened back in the woods.

"Shh. It's okay,"whispered Maria"Just relax."

Maria looked back to see Lilly who was now yelling at Mark.

"The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for all of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?!'' She looked at Ben and Maria.

''No.'' he said miserably.

"Not a thing. Sorry."Maria also spoke.

''Fine. You guys fight it out then. Welcome to the family, kids.'' Mark said to Ben,Jasmine and Maria before walking off.

Jasmine then noticed a little girl next to her and did a shy smile. The girl then took Jasmine's hand getting her to come and sit with her ''Come over here,and see what I drew.'' Jasmine looked at Maria and Maria smiled and grabbed Ben's jacket gently as a sign to come and follow.

''What?No..I...''Ben didn't want to because he wanted to see if his teacher is alright.

''Just come on,"Maria said to Ben not looking at him and almost dragging him"We've seen enough right now.''

Jasmine and the girl sat down on the car park floor and Ben and Maria next to each other,Maria looked at Jasmine who was admiring the girl's drawings by nodding while smiling and then she looked at Ben,he was just staring at the ground,sulking.

Maria then heard Lee coming over,with 4 food items,1/2 an apple,2 cheese and crackers and a jerky,she tried her best to watch Jasmine draw and color in with Clementine,but her mouth watered up a bit,Lee gave the an apple and a little boy that was with them was given the jerky.

Jasmine then showed Maria her picture of a little blue bird and Clementine showed her a picture of a cat.

"Those are really lovely,"said Maria who then looked at her half sister"Are you feeling better now,Jas?"

Jasmine was giving an unsure look but looked at Clem and Duck and gave her big half-sister an answer"...Aye. If yer okay,then Ah'm okay"

The little girl gave a curious look at Jasmine,but the boy giggled at her accent,Maria thought her Jasmine was going to get upset but saw that she was giggling as well when she seen the smile on her face.

Jasmine and Duck then stopped laughing and they continued drawing.

Maria then noticed Lee coming towards here again to talk to the girl''How ya doing, Clementine?''

''Okay"she answered.

Lee knew something was missing from her"Where's your hat?'' he questioned

''I don't know. Can you help me find it?"

"Sure,when did you lose it?

"I had it a couple of days ago"

"I promise,if I find it,I'll let you know"

Ben shifted around to look up at Lee''Hey,is my teacher gonna make it?'' he asked.

''I don't know, but Katjaa will do her best. I promise.'' Lee nodded his head.

''I can't believe you chopped off his leg!''replied Ben,still horrified after the event.

''Well,there was no other way,so it had to be done.'' Maria responded gently,looking at Ben.

''So how you holding up,kid?'' Lee questioned.

''Uh, well, I, uh... I keep wondering if I could have done something to help, you know? Some kind of...I don't know...Something.'' Ben hung his head in shame.

"It was an unexpected thing,"replied Maria"Don't worry. You'll be prepared next time"

"If there will be a next time,for the lad."Jasmine spoke while still drawing

"Jasmine!"Maria exclaimed

"Ah'm kiddin' sis,ye know that."

"Forgive me if she acts this way. It's just err, ancestor's temper and she speaks scottish,so not everything that comes out of her mouth makes sense."explained Maria, a little embarrassed.

Lee then looked at Maria's bag"That's a nice large bag you got there."

"Getting curious?"Maria knew Lee was being nice,but didn't want people she just met to go through her things"Well there's nothing in there,other than stuff from junkyards. I search there for materials to make sure were safe in case there's no trees or safe spots to hide and sleep and find weapons to use or make. You never know what to find there."

''So who are you people? Our groups gonna want to know.'' Lee asked,interested.

"I'm Ben, Ben Paul. The man you saved is Mr. Parker, the band director at my school. We all came down from Stone Mountain for the playoffs when... when everything happened.''

Maria then faced Lee and sighed"I'm not sure if everyone here is trustworthy,but I guess I'll be honest. My name is Vix Fox and over there next to your group's little girl is my half-sister,Jasmine Logan. We came to America all the way from Britain a week before the dead turned into predators."

Lee looked at her in suprise and in sorrow,"You two are a long way from home."

"And so is everyone else. I'm pretty sure we're not the only tourists in the apocolypse."

Lee nodded at Maria and then looked at Ben"Relax, we'll get your friend back to normal in no time.''

Lee then walked off to finish giving out the food.

With nothing going on,Maria just decided to watch the falling leaves blowing in the wind and the crows fly by.

Crows.

That's somehow the only bird she and maybe everyone see fly the sky,no pigeons,doves,ducks or geese,just crows.


	3. Chapter 3

''Ken, Lee, come over here please!'' Katjaa called out kindly to them.

Maria and Jasmine stopped what they were doing then looked at each other and then they both looked at Lee and Kenny coming over to Katjaa.

''He didn't make it, did he?'' Kenny spoke softly.

''He... lost too much blood.'' She said gazing down.

''God dammit,'' Kenny walked of,sulkily"I'm getting sick of this shit!" Kenny kicked a can out of frustration, which struck the RV.

"Ken,come back there's nothing-"Katjaa called to him but Lee stuck out his hand, ''Let him go Katjaa, he just needs time. It's been a rough morning."

"That man you brought...I tried,but he was never going to survive"explained Kat,sadly.

"Well...At least he's not our problem anymore."Lee replied

Katjaa then looked at Maria and Jasmine,who were talking to each other and Ben,who was still sat down and had no idea what was happening "What about the other kids?"

Lee was unsure of what to say,suddenly two hands came from the back of the truck grabbing Katjaa around her shoulders,making her let out a scream.

Lee, forced the two apart, and turned towards Mark"The axe, Hurry!"The undead teacher grabbed Lee, and they wrestled at the back of the truck.

Mark ran up to the truck and Lee pushed the undead teacher back,but Mark missed and the axe got lodged in the truck"Shit, it's stuck!"

Lee edged back falling out of the truck on to his back but the zombie landed on top of him and Lee still wrestled with it.

Then an arrow soared through the air and pierced the zombie's head,killing it.

Lee and probably everyone looked to see Maria holding her bow and walked over to Lee,along with Jasmine.

"Are you okay?"asked Maria,as Jasmine pulled the arrow out of the zombie's head and handed it to Maria.

"Yeah. Thanks,kid."replied Lee.

Larry then turned on Lee"Why'd you bring him here in the first place, asshole?!''

"Dad! Calm down!"

Larry carried on, ignoring his daughter ''You're gonna get us all killed!''

Kenny who had finished comforting his wife, stormed up to Ben."Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!''

''What?!'' Ben cried out, confused.

''He was bitten and you didn't say a goddamn word!''Kenny spat.

''But he wasn't bitten! I swear!''

''Well your not-bitten friend here, came back to life,and tried to kill my wife!''

''What! Wait, y'all don't know?''

''What the hell are you talking about?!''The group came in closer,hearing what Ben was about to say.

''It's not the bite that does it!''

The group fell into silence.

''You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to all of us.''

"We're all infected?Everyone?"Lee questioned,surprised.

"I-I guess so. I don't know...All I know is that I've seen people turn who I know were never bitten."Ben began to explain how he knew "When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girls' room the next morning and...God..."

Maria looked at Jasmine,from the look of her half sister's face she was surprised,but Maria herself wasn't and she knew why.

"BACK OFF!"the girl called Carley pointed her pistol at 2 men with one of them being the oldest holding a gas container.

"Woah, Lady, relax! Me and my brother, we... we just want to know if ya'll can help us out.'' said the older man lifted his container up in the air.

''I SAID BACK OFF!'' Carley shouted making the men keep their distance.

"Carley."Lilly said,behind her.

"We don't want any trouble."Lee called out to them.

"Of course. Neither do we,"replied the man with the container"I'm Andy St John and this here's my brother Dan. We're just out looking for gasoline. Looks like you folks got the motel locked down,which is fine, but if you could spare any gas we'd be much obliged."

"Why do you need gas?"Carley questioned still holding the gun.

"Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity."explained Danny,then Andy continued"Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If ya'll be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade."

"How are ya'll doing on food?,"asked Danny"We got plenty at the dairy."

The group exchanged glances when the word 'food' came up.

Lily then broke the silence, ''Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out, see if it's legit."

Carley turned to Lee, putting her gun away, ''I'm going with you. I got your back if anything seems fishy."

"We'll go with you too."Maria decided,then looked over to Ben,"And by we I also mean you too."

Ben looked at Maria in surprise but she silenced him before explaining,"If we're gonna stay here a little longer,you might as well help out. You don't wan't to wander around and find your dead mate,do you?"

"No...i guess not."Ben answered,still saddened by the loss of Travis.

''So, uh, what are ya'll thinking?''Andy questioned.

"You've got a deal,"answered Lee"We'll bring some gas to your dairy in exchange,you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there"

Andy smiled"Sounds fair. A couple of gallons should power one of our generators for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

"So this dairy... you guys really have food?'' Mark questioned interested.

Mark walked in-between the brothers confidently, Jasmine was walking with Maria and Ben next to each other and Lee and Carley were far behind talking to each other.

Sure do,'' Andy smiled ''We've lost most of the cattle, but we still have loads of milk, butter and cheese stocked up.''

Enthusiastically Danny joined in, ''and with the vegetables we grow, we've got plenty of food."

"Do ye think they're tellin' the truth?"Jasmine asked Maria.

"I don't know."said Maria"I just hope we get something to eat. Being on the run does make you hungry."

Maria's eyes then looked at Ben and then turned back to Jasmine.

Maria then turned her head to face Ben"Oh,Ben?I'm sorry for what Jasmine said to you. She sometimes just doesn't think things through."

Ben then looked at Maria with his eyes meeting hers"Oh,It's okay... So,you use a bow instead of a gun."

"Yeah,actually I can use both a gun and a rifle but bows and crossbows make less noise."Maria replied to Ben,"Jasmine only knows how to use a crossbow because melee weapons would just get her killed. And for a 10 year old she knows how to use one well,I taught her how to."

"Really?"Ben showing he was really surprised about Jasmine but mostly about Maria.

"Yeah,It's...a long story"Maria sighed,looking down,but then looked back up and continued explaining"You see walkers,or infectors or infects as we call them get attracted to sound and smell blood,so by using less loud attacks,walkers infront of you can be dealt with and less of them start turning up."

''I mean, thank God Lee showed up when he did,'' Mark said loudly enough for Maria to look back up, ''Right, Lee?'' Mark smiled.

Yeah, why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself Lee?'' Andy asked.

Danny slowed down so he came along side Lee along with Andy, ''Where are ya from?''

"I grew up in Macon."answered Lee.

"Right here in the heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear!'' Andy said passionately,''Y'all seem pretty settled in at that Motor Inn. Who's running things over there?

"We work as a group,all of us looking out for each other."

"I hear that! There are so many dumb asses fighting each other these days... It's just stupid."

"How many people ya got over there anyway?"asked Danny

"Nine. Including the kids."answered Lee

Carley then spoke"You forgot Ben, Vix and Jasmine."

"Me?"Ben and Maria turned their heads to Carley and spoke at the same time,they looked at each other and turned away,blushing with Maria giggling,Jasmine gave a scowled look at Maria,making her stop blushing with her eyes wide a bit before clearing her throat"And,Jasmine?"Maria said to Carley less questionably

"That makes it twelve."said Carley

''Well, we'd love to get ya all out to the dairy."replied Andy "Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand."

Ben turned his head to face the others behind him, ''In the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm.''

Danny smiled sweetly, ''Yeah, that's great. Everything helps!

"Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now its gettin-"Andy was explaining but was interrupted by an argument.

"You think you're gonna cut me out of this?"

''Shit, get down!'' Andy breathed loudly at the group.

The group crouched down behind some long grass and saw 2 people with their faces covered up with only their eyes visible.

"No one is trying to cut you out of anything."

''Fuckin' bandits!'' Danny huffed.

Ben's eyes could tell he knew these people ''Those look like the people who raided my camp.''

"And they have bows as well as guns. No wonder you were surprised. Still,could be useful to get more of them."Maria whispered to Ben

''Who are they?'' Lee asked loudly.

''Shh. Fucking assholes is who they are.'' Andy hissed disgusted by them.

"They're 2 lads,we can take them on."replied Jasmine with a determined tone.

Danny looked at Jasmine"Oh no little lady,there's a lot more of them."

''Don't worry."said Andy"Danny and I have ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on.''

"FUCK YOU!"then one of the bandits kicked the other in the stomach, and then shot the man dead,which made Ben gasp and Maria cover Jasmine's eyes.

The man laid dead covered in his own blood on the ground.

The bandit shot the man three more times in the head.

''FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!'' He screamed in rage.

He strolled away, turning his head at the man's dead body one last time before disappearing into the woods ''Asshole.''

"The world out here has gone to shit."sighed Andy"Come on, let's got to the dairy where it's safe.''

They all got up and started to walk to the farm,well all except Jasmine still looking at the man's dead body.

"Jasmine!Get back here!"Maria called to her.

Jasmine then looked at the man one last time and quickly ran back to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

The group walked on until finding a place where no trees were close to them.

Here it is. St. John's family dairy.'' Andy said proudly, holding up his free hand to show the place.

It was a big modern farm house with a red barn,surrounded by the electric fence they were talking about.

''Ya'll can see how we've kept this place so safe.''

Mark's and Lee's eyes scanned out the place.

"This place keeps them out?'' Mark questioned the brothers.

''You betcha. They fry like bugs in a zapper. We're pushing 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps.'' Andy chortled.

"Whoa,you must know a lot about running wire and circuits then."said Maria

"Had a guy who did,yeah"replied Danny

Maria then spotted a woman in her mid 50's inside the house near a window.

She turned around and walked away, as the group came nearer.

''This is a really brilliant set up!'' Lee said, whilst he was still admiring the farm.

Andy turned around, ''Suits us just fine.'' Andy said simply.

This place looks untouched! You'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins.'' Carley praised.

"It's worth protecting,hence all the juice."replied Andy

"I thought I saw ya'll with company comin' down the drive!" The woman from the farm-house window walked towards the group with a cheerful welcoming smile across her face,holding a woven picnic basket.

''Guys,this is our Mama.'' Andy said lovingly.

''I'm Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John Dairy!''greeted Brenda

Andy pointed at Lee"This here's Lee. He's from Macon.''

Brenda nodded approvingly, ''A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon. They grow 'em good there.''

Danny also joined in, ''They've got a few more friends staying at the old motel.''

''Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?''

"We all work together. Plus, we've got plenty of people with military experience."replied Lee

Brenda sighed in relief "Well,that's good to hear. That motel ain't the safest place. Now that y'all here,we'll make sure your safe and comfortable."

"We are very hungry."said Jasmine innocent and gently

"Aww,well don't you worry dear. These are for ya'll.'' Brenda held up the basket to reveal a lot of biscuits to the group. ''Baked fresh this morning.'' Brenda added.

"Wow."Jasmine breathed out in astonishment,and Maria smiled at her.

''Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure.'' Danny added simply.

"That's right. Hopefully Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while!'' Brenda said hopefully.

'Your cow is sick? What's she-'' Mark interrupted Lee.

We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out.'' Mark said excitedly.

Brenda gasped happily''A vet! Oh, my! Our prayers have been answered!''

Mark continued''Maybe our whole group could come... for the day.''

Maria looked at Lee and knew he was unsure and so was her,they only met these people.

''Well how about this, ya'll go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A big feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have some folks to help around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen.''

"Why don't I head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip back here.'' Carley suggested.

''You might wanna take someone with you. Remember, those roads can be dangerous.'' Andy warned.

''I can handle myself."

Mark handed Carley his rifle"Here take this... Why don't you go ahead and take Ben along anyway."

Carley nodded and turned to Lee"Take care of yourself, Lee. ''See ya in a while.''

"See you later,Ben."smiled Maria as she watched Carly and Ben walked slowly back down the drive,she would of watched them until they were gone if Jasmine hadn't of pushed her a bit to get her attention.

She then went to look around the farm with her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maria!Look!"

Maria looked at what Jasmine was pointing at and saw a broken swing along with Lee and walked up to it

"That's a swing,Jasmine. Pity it's broken though."said Maria looking at it.

"I'll bet Clementine and Duck would have loved something like this to play on." Lee spoke to Andy

"Kids used to like that old swing even more than the tour sometimes"replied Andy

"I'll bet."

"Is it okay if Lee and I try to fix it?"Maria asked

"Sure! That'd be great! Momma sure does appreciate you all helping out."

Lee and Maria had a look at the swing to see what it needs.

Lee pointed out what it needed "Looks like it just needs a new board for the seat and some. Make it safe for Clem,Jas and Duck,and let the St Johns know we can pull our weight around here."

"Right. Me and Jasmine will find some rope while you cut out a board."Maria suggested

Lee walked over to where the barn was while Maria and Jasmine searched around the house.

Jasmine and Maria were right by the door and Jasmine noticed fresh herbs on the window pots.

"Mmm,Ah can't wait for dinner,can ye,Maria?Maria?"

Jasmine turned around to see why Maria wasn't talking,she saw her leaning on the fence of the farm house,watching the path where Carly and Ben walked off,Jasmine pulled on Maria's cardigan sleeve to get her attention.

"Huh?Oh,sorry Jasmine. Just worried about the others."

"I doubt ye worrying about 'others'" said Jasmine in a cross tone.

Jasmine then saw a chest right by the right side of the barn,she and Maria opened it to reveal 2 ropes,they both picked up the thin rope.

"Well,surely you must worry about someone in the group"replied Maria"Like Duck and Clementine. You seemed pretty calm when you met them."

Maria knew Jasmine and Duck had things in common and were talking to each other back at the motor inn while Maria was watching the leaves blow in both the trees and the wind,and Clem got along with her when she first started to sit by her a draw with her.

"Alrigh' ye got me there."Jasmine admitted,as well as a bit annoyed.

Maria noticed the certificates and ribbons on on the front of the house"Wow,the dairy won a lot of prizes in those days."

"This place was my daddy's life."Andy replied as Maria and Jasmine turned to face him,"It meant everything to him. You know, when he first brought this place, this was a single story house."

"Really?"asked Jasmine

Andy nodded,"After us kids were born, he insisted on adding a second floor. Said they had to have room for as many babies as they could have. ...Momma,she was done after Dan."

"My mother finished after Jasmine was born,"said Maria"she had met a different person at the time."

"Then one day the world changed..."Andy continued,"Now this place is all we have left of Daddy. That's why we take such good care of it and why we want to share it with good folks like yourselves."

They both gave Andy a nod and made their way back to the swing while Andy went back to the generators.

They walked to the swing to see Lee had already gotten the board for the swing and turned to them.

"Did you find any rope?"Lee questioned

"Aye,here it is."Jasmine answered as she and Maria handed Lee the rope.

"Well,that's all we need. Let's see if we can fix it."said Maria.

"All right,this shouldn't be too tough."replied Lee.


	7. Chapter 7

While Andy was finishing filling up the generator he looked over to see that Lee,Maria and Jasmine had fully repaired the swing,hewas amazed and impressed.

"Well I'll be damned. Momma's gonna be thrilled to see that old swing all fixed up"

"Hopefully our kids will like it to"said Lee

Brenda heard the conversation outside and went to see what was happening.

"Did you say something darlin'?",she gasped in amazement when she saw the fully repaired swing"Oh my goodness. Did y'all do that?"

"Just trying to help a bit around here"answered Lee while Maria and Jasmine nodded.

"You know, I used to push Andy and his brother out here on that swing every night when they were kids. Seems like such a long time ago now."

"Yeah... it does." agreed Lee

"I'm goin' on it."yelled Jasmine running over to the swing.

"Alright,Jas,calm down. I'll push you."said Maria going behind the swing to push Jasmine.

After the first few swings Lee began to talk to them.

"So where about in Britain are you kids from?"Lee questioned.

"Oh,well I'm the one who grew up in England. I live in Liverpool along with my dad. Jasmine grew up in Scotland and lives in Glasgow with my mum and Dave Logan,her dad and my stepdad."

"Is this your first time here?"

"Aye."Jasmine answered

"Actually its the second time,for me at least."corrected Maria"I came here when I was young to stay in the same place. Just for the thrills,though would wish I was older as i am right now to enjoy more different ones. Nothing too dangerous."

"How come you and your half sister live so far away?"

"My parents are Abbey and Nicholas Fox,my mother is the one who is Scottish. They were happy when I was born and had a nice marriage. One day,my dad had a heavy drinking addiction because my granddad on his side passed away and it got too much for my mum and they divorced each other. My mum moved to Scotland and met Dave. He's a nice person and sees me as his own daughter,more than my dad. He always tries to stop me from going places,making me stay in the house while he brings girls over from nightclubs or bars,but he always forgets to lock the door and sleeps most of the time. I've been technically trying to cope on my own for some time. Some people did look after me,but it was hard. But not as hard as this."

Lee began to feel sorry for her,but had another question in his mind.

"What happened to your parents?"

Maria looked at Lee alarmed at what he said.

"I... they,"Maria became depressed and stopped the swing with her hands on the rope,"I'm sorry Lee. I'm not ready to tell you yet because I'm not sure if I can trust everyone yet. But I appreciate you talking to me and Jas."

"Alright,I'm heading out with Mark to check the perimeter. Talk to you two later."

"Bye."said Maria and Jasmine.

Maria watched Lee and Mark walk out of the farm while still pushing Jasmine on the swing and sighed in depression.

"Ye still not talkin' about it?"Jasmine questioned,turning her head to look up at her big half sister.

"Yeah... and I don't plan on telling anyone"answered Maria with no expression on her face other than a frown.

"Ye can't keep it ye'self,neither can I. We have to-"

"We're not telling them!"shouted Maria,she noticed her change of mood and started to calm down.

"I'm sorry Jasmine. I didn't mean to... I just need some time alone."

Jasmine was surprised at Maria's sudden outburst.

When Maria walked off to sit under the gazebo she slowly got off the swing to go over to the tree trunk and sat down on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria was still watching over to see if Lee,Mark and the others were coming.

Jasmine was also doing the same and was still sat down on the tree trunk,she looked back at Maria to see if she was okay,they both haven't spoke with each other since Maria's outburst by the swing.

Suddenly they saw Lee and Mark run back to the farm,with Mark having an arrow in his shoulder.

Along with Andy,they ran to Lee and Mark with a surprised and frightened expression.

"Lee,what's wrong?"asked Andy

"It was a goddamn ambush out there!"Lee yelled.

Danny ran up to Mark,"Holy shit! Are you okay?"

Andy was angrily surprised,"Bandits?! Here?! On our property?!"

Brenda ran out of the house and saw Mark and was shocked"Oh my Lord! What happened to you sweetheart?!"

"It was those bastards in the woods,Mama."answered Andy

"Are you going to be alright?"Maria asked Mark,"It doesn't look severe,but it's quite deep."

Mark was still in pain but could still talk"Yeah... I'll be alright once it's out,but,goddamn it hurts!"

To make things better and worse,the rest of the group came down from the motor inn at this point.

"Hey,y'all"Kenny greeted,waving his hand up.

Katjaa's eyes widened when she saw the arrow in Mark's shoulder.

"Mark! Oh my God, what happened?!" Katjaa gasped.

"He got shot with an arrow."explained Lee.

"Christ! Are you gonna be okay?!"Lilly asked

"Yeah,I'm fine. I should just... Pull it out..."said Mark

"Oh no,honey,c'mon,Brenda's got you. Come on inside now. We'll have you all sorted out."

Brenda and Katjaa brought Mark inside the farm house when Larry walked up to Lee"What kind of shit is this?"

"We ran into some people on the way up here... bandits I guess."Lee explained"I think it was them that attacked us"

Andy then admitted something about them"They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning,killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get them to stop by makin' a deal."

Kenny looked at the St John brothers"You knew about these people?"

"Food for protection,"replied Danny"Not like we had much of a choice,but they did stop hasslin' us."

"Goddamn it! Carley said this place was locked down tight!"grunted Larry

"Maybe it isn't as safe here as we thought."said Lee,second thinking about the farm.

"Look,we're sorry!"apologized Andy"We've never had them screw with us like this! Not since we started givin' 'em food! Listen,we may have had an agreement with those people,but we will not stand for this shit."

Danny joined his brother "Ain't no way we're gonna let those sons o' bitches get away with this!"

"You know where these assholes are?"asked Kenny

"They're hard to pin down,but I think I know where at least one of their camps are."Danny then looked at Lee"When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp,come find us."

When Andy and Danny then walked up to the farm house,Lilly began to disagree with this place"Bandits? Are you serious? This place isn't safe,we can't stay here."

Kenny then turned to Lilly"Not safe?! This place is a hell of a lot safer than that motor inn! I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows!"

Kenny then looked at Lee"What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to."

"Whoa,cool your jets there,Rambo,"said Larry"These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat!"

"I'm gonna head out and help Dan deal with these bandits."Lee spoke to the group"You guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone."

"Well that easy."replied Larry"I've got charm coming outta my ass."

"Yeah,that's... real charming dad."responded Lilly

Maria then noticed Ben and Carley were not with them"Wait,where's Ben and Carley?"

"Since Carley and Ben ate some of the food on the way to get us,she volunteered to stay behind and watch the motor inn until we get back."answered Lilly

Maria was glad that they were safe,but was sad that Ben and Carley couldn't come with them.

Jasmine was a little sad that Carley wasn't with them as well,but never cared that Ben wasn't with them.

Maria then saw Andy walk over to Clementine and Duck after talking to Dan about something.

"Hey kids,look what Lee,Jas and Vix got workin' for ya!"

"A swing!"cheered Clem"I love swings! Just like at my treehouse! Come on Duck!

Clementine stopped running when she was right by Lee,Jasmine and Maria"Thanks Lee and Jasmine and Vix!You're the best!"

"Yeah!"Duck yelled

Andy and Lee gave a nod at each other,then Andy went back to the farm house,Kenny went over to the swing to push Duck on it while Larry and Lilly went over to the wooden gazebo.

Maria was still a bit upset at what happened a while ago,but she gave Jasmine a smiling nod and watched Jasmine walk over to sit on the tree trunk next to Clem.

She then gave a nod at Lee then went over to lean by the barn.

While sitting next to Clementine,Jasmine looked at Maria leaning on the barn and sighed sadly.

Clem noticed Jasmine's mood"Are you okay?"she asked.

"Aye,I'm alright Clem,"said Jasmine sadly"Just a bit... tired."

"Seems surprising for girl like yourself to be tired."replied Kenny,still pushing Duck on the swing.

Jasmine groaned "Ugh...Ah'm just so hungry,and so is ma sister. She must be losin' it because before ye came around,she snapped at me! So how was the journey up here for ye?"

"Duck and Kenny wasn't feeling so good." explained Clementine

"Did ye make it safe here as well?"

Jasmine didn't get an answer from Clem,but notice that she nodded her head.

Jasmine noticed Lee was walking up to them after talking to Lilly,Clem thanked Lee for fixing the swing and asked Kenny to let Clem have a go.

"Mind if Clementine takes a turn?"

Kenny stooped pushing Duck on the swing"Alright. Duck, let Clementine have a try for a bit"

"...Okay."Duck sighed and jumped off the swing.

Clementine sat down on the swing while Lee gently pushed her on it"What do you think of the dairy?"

"It's pretty,"Clem answered,"It reminds me of how things used to look before."

"Yeah, it does."Lee agreed.

"Do you think things will ever get back to how they were?

"Yeah. I'm not sure when,but one day things have got to get back to normal."

"That's good. I hope it's soon."

Jasmine smiled,"Aye,me to. It's like what ma sister said to me in this,so long as we still exist,soon will be sooner. Speakin' of which,Ah think Ah'll go see her."Jasmine got up from the tree trunk and walked over to the barn to see Maria sulking.

"Hey Maria"sighed Jasmine

"Hey Jas,I'm sorry I snapped." Maria apologized

"It's alrigh',jus' tough times" Jasmine replied

Maria then stared at the woods "I'm just worried. We're both on the run from our past,and now these bandits are here."

Jasmine looked at Maria in shock"Ye thinkin' they joined them?"

"No, I thought we got away from people killing other people."replied Maria.

They then saw Lee and Danny open the gate to head out into the woods.

"I hope nothing bad will happen to them,Jasmine."

The barn door suddenly opened and Katjaa stepped out and saw Maria and Jasmine talking to each other.

"Hiya Katjaa,is the cow alrigh'?"Jasmine asked

"Maybelle's showing symptoms of pregnancy."answered Katjaa "I think her baby will be due tonight"

"I want to see it!"yelled Jasmine in excitement.

"Can we go in and see the cow?Jasmine gets impatient and eager when things like this happen"Maria explained.

"Just like Duck..."said Katjaa,looking at her son being pushed on the swing by her husband"Okay,you two can go in the barn while I get Andrew,Kenny and the kids."

Jasmine then ran inside the barn along with Maria holding her half sisters hand to see the cow.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria and Jasmine were in the barn with others looking after the cow when Lee came back,much to Maria's and Jasmine's relief.

Clementine was looking at the cow and Katjaa could see she wanted to pet Maybelle.

"It's okay Clementine, you can pet her."said Katjaa

Clementine then looked at Lee.

"It's okay,go ahead"Lee replied

Clem took a step forward to the cow and petted the cow's flank"Whoa... Katjaa says Maybelle could have her baby tonight!"

"We'll see Clementine."

Lee then saw a large cube shaped object on the floor"What's this thing?"he questioned

"Daddy says it's called a salt lick"answered Duck

"Yeah,but don't lick it. It's gross"replied Clementine

"It's mingin'"added Jasmine

Lee then looked at Clem and Jas"Did you two lick it?"

Clem and Jas looked at Lee with neutral wide eyed faces,"We don't know"Clem lied.

Maria giggled at them both and shook her head before searching the stables.

"Here Clementine"Maria saw Lee pull out Clem's hat and smiled

"My hat! You found it!" She exclaimed taking from Lee and putting back on her head. "I knew you'd find it! You said you would!"

"Listen,did you... give your hat to anyone?"Lee questioned

"No"answered Clementine truthfully

"Did you see any strangers around the motor inn who might have taken it?"

"No. Why?"asked Clem

"It's probably nothing."said Lee"Just let me know if you ever see anything like that."

"Okay,I will."

Maria was still searching around in one of the stables when Lee walked up to her."Hey,Vix"

"Ow-shit..."Maria was looking underneath the stables and banged her head.

She then saw Lee looking down at her"Hello, Lee"she responded,getting up and rubbing her head.

Lee had a look in the stable Maria was searching"What are doing in here?"

"Just looking around. "answered Maria"I'm making sure I don't find anything dangerous for Jasmine. However I think it should be the other way round if you ask me. Jasmine has a keen eye when it comes to finding stuff."

"I wanna play on the hay!"

"Ah want to as well!"

Maria and Lee saw Duck and Jasmine right by the stable door.

"Just stay close to to the others for now."said Maria

Jasmine and Duck then sulked, drooped their arms and went back over to the cow"Okay." they both sighed

Maria watched Jas and Duck walk back over to the cow,then turned to Lee who then noticed the doors at the back of the barn and went up to it along with Lee in a curious look.

"You both found it too,huh?"

They both turned to see Kenny walking up to them"They're hiding something. Behind this door. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp."

"Don't get paranoid."responded Lee

"It's my job to be paranoid,Lee."said Kenny"I got my whole family on this farm right now. How about you two? What about Clem and Jas?"

Lee and Maria looked at Clem and Jasmine,who were still by the cow along with Andrew,Kat and Duck.

"I'll protect Clem,no matter what."answered Lee

"Jasmine's part of my family. I'll guard her with my life"Maria answered as well.

"I know you both will."replied Kenny"Look,that guy with Katjaa... What's-his-name. He locked it up real tight the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there."

"What are you saying?"Maria questioned

"My point is,we gotta know for sure. So go find a hammer or something,and I'll have this thing off in a second. You two back me up in case them farmers come running."

"Hang on, man. Think this through."said Lee"You smash the lock. Then what if it turns out your wrong? You just fucked your chance to get a good meal in those kids you're trying to protect. Use your head,Kenny."

"All right,professor. What do you have in mind?"

Lee then looked at what was locking the barn door"Let me have a look at what we're dealing with first."

He observed the barn and managed to find a solution then Kenny spoke"Hey. Lee. You know how to pick a lock,right?"

"No. No! Why would you say that?"asked Lee

"Well. You're... you know... urban?"Kenny answered uneasily

Lee knew where this was going and so did Maria"Oh, you are not saying what I think you're saying."

"Jesus,man! I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry"apologized Kenny

Lee then looked at the door again"Hm!"

"What?"Kenny asked

"See those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock,we can just take off the assembly,have a peak inside,and then replace it all again,like nothing ever happened."

"All right. Sounds like you've got a plan. Vix and I will hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow."

"His name is Andy,Kenny"corrected Maria

"Shit! I thought that was Danny. Whatever."

"Can I help you folks find something?"

They both turned around and saw Andy standing up a few feet away from them.

"It's nothing. Kenny thought he heard a noise."answered Maria,making an excuse

"He's a little jumpy,huh?"Andy then smiled"Well, we're all sure glad his wife is here. She's a lifesaver- you got no idea. Hey,uh... do me a favor. Don't fuck around with this door,okay. Just,you know,Mama gets nervous."

"Andrew! I need your help again."Katjaa called out to him

"No problem! Right away,doc!"

Kenny then walked over to lean on the stables while Maria and Lee went back over to the cow.

"Have we missed anything?"Lee asked

"No,not really."answered Duck"It smells funny in here"

"Like manure!"said Clem

"Or feces!"added Jasmine

"What do they mean?"questioned Duck.

"Doo-dee!"Duck,Jasmine and Maria giggled at Clem's answer and so did she.

"Kids!"They looked at Katjaa to see her scolding a little, then looked at the cow.

After some time of silence,other than Maybelle's mooing,they heard a bell ringing.

At last,it was dinner time.

"Mom! Dad! Dinner time! It's dinner time!"cheered Duck

"Okay,honey. Let's get Dad"said Katjaa

Duck then ran up to his father. "Daaaad! DAAAD! C'moooon! Let's EAAAAAAT!"

"Kenny? Come along,honey."Katjaa called out.

"Come on! Ah'm starvin'!"yelled Jasmine,pulling on Maria's sleeve.

"Ha,you're right Kat. Jasmine is like Duck"agreed Maria

"Kenny,c'mon,don't make the children wait."Kat called out again

"I'll make an excuse for you... Get that thing off"Kenny whispered to Lee as he head out of the barn with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Maria and Jasmine sat down at the table next to Katjaa,Duck and Danny,hardly waiting for dinner.

"Everybody sit down and I'll go get the meal!"said Brenda"Ooh,this is a delight!"

"Where's Mark?"questioned Lee who was standing by the table.

"Now don't you worry about him. I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest."Brenda answered.

"Mind if I washed my hands first?"

"Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And be sure to get under your nails,you've been muckin' around in the dirt all day."

When Lee walked out of the dining room,Maria just sighed.

"Ye alrigh' Maria?"asked Jasmine.

"I'm fine Jas."

Jasmine knew her half sis was lying and thought of what her problem was herself.

"Ye love Ben,don't ye?"

Jasmine's answer made Maria blush and tried to hide it."I-I don't,well I'm not saying I do-"

"Maria,ye blushing and that says somethin'."

"It does not."Maria responded in a cross tone,but then calm down and whispered to Jasmine"Look,I haven't met anyone my age since,'the place only you and I know where'. And besides I don't know if he loves me. I never... felt it before. Ever.

Brenda then brought a plate of food down to them.

It looked delicious,biscuits,beans and it's main course is...meat?

Maria looked surprised at the meal,but Jasmine didn't care and just ate like it was nothing.

Maria then ate along with her half sister,but only the beans and the biscuits.

"Lee,did you fall in?!"Brenda laughed"Dinner's on the table and everyone's havin' at!"

Maria then looked at the hallway and then back at her dinner.

She then saw Clementine about to try some,so she cut the piece of the meat and when it was about to reach her mouth.

"DON'T EAT THAT!"

Clementine and Maria looked at Lee and then they put both of their forks down while everyone,other than Duck who continued to eat looked up at Lee in confusion.

"Lee,Jesus,man! Did you find something?"Kenny questioned

"Sit your ass down,Lee. This lady has made you a meal."growled Larry

"Yeah,Lee,what's gotten into you?"asked Lilly

"You're eating HUMAN meat!"Lee breathed out.

Jasmine then looked at her plate then the others in shock.

Maria then moved closer to Jasmine to comfort her.

"That's crazy."replied Lilly

"Now,now..."reassured Brenda

"You're scaring the kids,Lee."commented Kenny

"Lee,what the hell is wrong with you?!"questioned Lilly

"Don't indulge him,Lilly. It's always something with this guy"grunted Larry,looking at Lee.

Katjaa then grabbed Duck's plate while he was still eating"Mom! I was eating that!"he moaned

"What is going on?!"Lily questioned again.

"They're picking us off to trade as meat."said Lee

"Your out of your skull!"shouted Larry

Lee then raised his voice"MARK,is UPSTAIRS right now with NO LEGS! BRENDA,tell me he's NOT being eaten right now."

Everyone looked at the St John brothers,then at Brenda.

"It's true."Brenda confessed.

"Everything coulda' turned out okay for you folks."sighed Danny staring down at his plate.

"He woulda' died anyway! We gotta think about livin'!"Andy shouted at them

"Settle down,honey"Brenda ordered Andy and then looked at the group"Growing up in rural Georgia,you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothing but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot til' they eat some more. We think we can put that meat to better use."

"You're all sick..." Lee gasped"Sick in the head."

Brenda scowled at Lee"Lee,that's not a very nice thing to imply."she then looked down for a moment and then at the group"Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyways,one way or another."

Danny suddenly stopped eating and looked up to the rest of the group. "Like y'all..."

"Clementine,run!"shouted Lee

Clem was about get off her seat when the St john brothers got their guns out.

"Nobody's going anywhere!"shouted Andy

"We got lots of use for y'all right here."said Danny

Larry started to sputter a bit at Brenda while Lilly looked enraged at the brothers"Put your guns down we're walking out of here!"

"Mommy,I don't wanna die. Mommy what did I eat?"whimpered Duck

"Everyone! Everything will be okay!"Lee assured

"Lee! Lee...!"replied Clementine frightened

Suddenly Andy grabbed Clem's hair and pulled her out of her seat,which angered Lee

"Let go of her you son of a bitch-!"yelled Lee charging to him but kept his distance when Danny held his rifle against Lee's neck.

Then there was the sound of someone falling down the stairs,the group gasped when they saw Mark crawling on the floor,legless and losing blood.

When Lee tried to get Clementine,Danny knocked him unconscious with his rifle.


	11. Chapter 11

Before Maria and Jasmine even knew what was going on,they were separated.

Maria was sat down, tied up next to the cow and Jasmine was taken away by Andy.

She was struggling to get herself free but it was no use,even if she did manage to get out Danny will just shoot her.

"...If Daddy were here everything would be fine. That's when things started going to shit around here anyway. Daddy had an order to things. You knew what you were supposed to be doing. Now it's all just whatever!"

"You do know I can hear your muttering,cannibal."Maria pointed out,her eyes narrowing at him.

Danny looked over to her,"Don't matter if you can. You'll be dead like the rest of 'em."

"But alive longer,cannibals like you tend to leave flesh like mine and Jasmine's last. Other than special occasions."Maria quietly spoke that last bit out.

She then felt the urge to look another way because someone was sneaking up to her,when she did she saw Lee and Kenny out of the meat locker,she was glad they were free,but turned back into her neutral state in case Dan looked at her again.

"Dan,what are you doing outside the barn?"

Maria turned her head to see Andy walk up to Danny.

"Just guarding the place,like you said."Danny answered his brother

Maria turned her head back where Lee and Kenny was,she couldn't see them,but she noticed lee peeping from one of the barn's wooden gate.

"Well,quit sittin' out in the rain like a damn weirdo,"said Andy,"Mama says we can't keep that many folks alive and not expect trouble. Pick one to keep and kill the rest."

"That isn't going to happen."Maria interrupted,looking at them.

"Shut the fuck up,woman"Andy responded.

"That isn't going to happen!"she repeated,"Other people are back at the motor inn,they'll be wondering why we're late and when they find out,they'll stop you or die trying."

"Maybe we could keep her,then kill her sister."

What Danny just said made Maria frightened,then angry at the same time.

"Over my dead body and walking rotting corpse! I'll kill you if you both lay a finger on her!"she shouted,struggling with her hands tied back.

"Then we'll just kill you instead."replied Andy

After that Andy walked away from his brother,Maria then looked at Danny who was holding a bear trap that was familiar to the one she found in the woods.

"Even if your friends do get out,they've got another thing comin'."he said,before placing the trap down and setting it up,then looked at the same gate Lee and Kenny were hiding in,seeing their legs from the gate.

Maria,already knowing Danny spotted them watched him go up to the barn gate where they were and began to cry,it was already obvious that when they did that to Mark,they were going to do the same to her,Jasmine and the others.

Suddenly,she heard a gunshot and stopped crying to see Lee and Danny fight each other,Lee attacked Dan with a hay hook,but he kicked him off his feet and pulled it out,aiming the gun at him while Maria watched fearfully.

Suddenly,Lilly attacked Danny with a sickle,making him stagger back into the bear trap,Maria smiled when the metal clamped together,trapping his leg and making the blood leak out onto the hey.

"Ha! Karma's a bitch,isn't it Daniel?"Maria replied,while Lee untied the bindings around her.

"Thank God,Lee. I thought you were going to be out much longer."sighed Maria while Lee was untying her"They've held Jasmine hostage in the house along with Katjaa and Duck as well."

"It's all right,Maria. Your safe now."said Lee

Maria then stood up and rubbed her wrists after Lee untied her,"Thank you,Lee. They really know how to tighten a knot."

Kenny then opened the gate and they both looked at him crossly,before Kenny could say a word Katjaa's scream was heard and Kenny ran out of the barn and off somewhere.

They both walked back up to Danny and Lee grabbed the pitchfork off the haystack and aimed it at Danny.

Danny looked up at him,"Eerrgghhh! You see?! You understand now,don't you?! You can have me! It's how the world works now! Give part of yourself... so others can live!"

"I should fucking kill you right now."Lilly hissed.

Maria looked back at Lilly and saw Clementine behind her,but noticed the blood on the lower part of her face,neck and upper part of her clothes.

_"What the fuck happened in that meat locker?"_she thought,_"And where's Larry?"_

"Cannibalism is NOT the answer!"shouted Lee,"Aren't the walkers eating enough of us?!"

"You gotta keep me alive. If you kill me,the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!

"You're already tainted!"

"You ain't gonna kill me,just like you didn't kill Jolene..."

Lee struck the pitch fork before Danny could say anything else,it landed in the hay stack on the other side of him,"This is NOT how the world works now. You won't make me kill you!"

He looked at Lilly,who gave a nod at him,then Maria and down at Clementine,who smiled at him because of his decision,then he turned to look outside.

"Come on,we have to save them."said Maria

"Go,"Lilly spoke to Lee,"I'll cover you and Vix."

"Okay,Lilly. Thank you."Maria agreed and looked at Clem,"Clem,stay by Lilly for us. Okay,sweetheart?"

Clementine responded with a nod,then Lee and Maria walked out of the barn.


	12. Chapter 12

They both got outside to see the rain had gotten heavier than before and thunder and lightning striking in the distance,the quickly went under the porch to shield themselves from the rain.

"KENNY!"Lee called out to him,but all that was heard were the rain,thunder and lightning from the storm.

Faint growls were heard and they both turned to the cornfield to see a walker stagger up to the electric fence.

Suddenly it was hit on the back of the head with an axe then someone came into view.

"Carley!"Lee called

"Lee? Vix?"responded Carley

Then Ben was seen walking right behind her.

"Is everyone okay?"questioned Carley "You guys have been gone WAY too long!"

"They attacked us."Lee answered

"I knew it! I told you we couldn't trust them."Ben said to Carley.

"Shit. How many of them are there?"Carley asked

"Two left."said Lee" And Larry's dead. They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!"

"Shit! Is everyone else okay?"

"They've got Jasmine,Katjaa and Duck with them insidethe house,and we have no clue where Kenny could be!"answered Maria

"All right,we're coming in to help"replied Carley while Ben nodded in response.

''The main gate is too dangerous."Lee warned,"Go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. We'll keep looking for Kenny. Do you have a weapon?"

"I don't leave home without it."replied Carley reloading her gun"Ben,stay close. And Lee,Vix be careful."

When Carley and Ben walked through the cornfield to find another way in.

Lee and Maria then made their way up to the house,they heard Kat's screams and Brenda telling her to keep her mouth shut and calm down.

Maria then heard Andy noticing something and was going out the back,taking Duck and Jasmine.

"I'll keep an eye out,you get Katjaa"Maria then split up going around the house while Lee head towards the door.

She crept slowly around one of the sides and had her back to the wall of the house and looked at each sides to see if Andy was anywhere with Duck and Jasmine.

Suddenly a noise startled her but sighed in relief as she saw Ben and Carley find their way into the dairy and ran up to them.

"Vix! Oh thank God. Are you're okay?" Ben questioned

"Where's Lee?"asked Carley

"He's getting Katjaa,but Andy took Jasmine and Duck!"cried Maria

"I said don't move,asshole!"

"Don't you fucking hurt them!"

Maria then knew that Kenny found Andy and by 'them' he means Duck and Jasmine.

She along with Ben and Carley ran to the front of the farm and along with Lee and Katjaa,saw Kenny a few feet away from Andy who was holding a rifle at the back of Jas and Duck's head.

"Let them go,God damn it!"shouted Kenny

Andy still held Jasmine and Duck "That ain't gonna happen!"

Maria looked at the situation with her eyes wide,her hands on her shaking head and her breathing faster than her thumping heartbeats.

She didn't want the bad things to be remembered,the memories coming back to her.

Her eyes instantly opened and everything almost stopped but could see Kenny charging at Andy,in response she quickly ran towards him and-

**BANG**

Maria and Kenny fell and tumbled to the lower ground of the farm.

Kenny then rose to his feet and saw blood,but didn't feel like he was shot,that was when he looked down at the trail of blood leading to Maria,lying on her front with a gunshot wound.

"Vix!"cried Ben,Jasmine and Clementine,who was standing right by the barn with Lilly.

Katjaa ran to Maria's aid along with Ben and Carley.

Maria turned her head to Lee and Andy,holding her wound and watching what was happening.

Andy was now screaming at Lee, ''You think I'm playin' here boy?! All we wanted was gas. We came to you peacefully!"

Carley in anger at Andy didthen raised her gun and shot his ear.

Andy threw his hand to his ear, instantly releasing Duck and Jasmine who ran to the others.

Lee ran up to him, grabbing his rifle, and they wrestled with each other.

They both fell and rolled down the hill,dropping the gun a few centimeters away from where the others were and breaking the fence at the bottom.

"Maria..."whispered Jasmine

"It's okay... I'm... fine" replied Maria,trying not to let the injury bother her.

She then looked up at the fight to see Lee struggling to not be pushed into the electric fence by Andy.

Maria then saw the rifle on the ground near her and used her other hand that wasn't holding her wound to try and reach it.

Jasmine then saw her hand trying to get the gun,she kicked it towards her who then used her strength to sit up and shoot Andy,knocking him down on his back.

When Lee got back up on his feet,he punched Andy repeatedly but Andy got up and attacked again,continuing the fight until Lee managed to throw him down on the electric fence,Andy was now on the ground after being electrocuted,alive but weak.

After seeing him defeated Lee decided Andy had enough and was was walking to the group,but stopped when Andy spoke while tryingto get up.

"Is that all ya got,Lee?" He taunted "...You ain't shit!"

'IT'S OVER!'' Lee screamed.

"Fuck you,"replied Andy,struggling and slowly getting up" As soon as Dan and Mama get out here, you..you're all fucked!"

"They're both dead!'' Lee shouted.

''What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!'' Andy sobbed.

Lee looked down, and walked away towards the group.

''Don't you dare walk away from me, Lee!'' Andy yelled and then fell down onto his knees.

''Get back here and finish this,Lee!'' Lee was in between when he looked at his group and Andy.

Maria and Jasmine,though was reluctant to do so shook their heads as a sign to not do it when Lee looked at his group.

"Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!'' Andy screamed hopelessly, as Lee re-joined his group.

''Leeeeeee!'' Andy cried.

"They're getting in!"shouted Clementine,when the generator died, walkers started to surround the sides of the farm, crushing the fence.

Lee,not looking back at the farm pushed through the middle of the group, ''Let's go, let's go!''

Clementine ran after him and the others followed behind him,apart from Lilly who looked at the farm for a moment before turning and walking towards the group while Andy still cried out Lee's name.


	13. Chapter 13

The storm stopped as the group walked, aside from the sound of crickets chirping and the heavy footsteps of the group,everything was quiet.

Until Carley finally broke the silence, talking quietly, ''Hey Lee, I'd say I'm sorry for leaving the motel unattended, but ya know.''

I'm glad you guys showed up when you did,''said Lee ''If you hadn't taken that shot at Andy, we might not have gotten out of there."

Were they really eating people.. for food?'' Carley said disgusted. "

"Yeah. And Clementine almost ate some..."Lee paused

"But?"Carley questioned,wanting to know the rest.

"I stopped her, I just can't leave her alone, Carley. This fucking world, now. It's hiding just, unspeakable shit at every turn."

Maria was holding one of her hands on her wound walking slowly,accompanied by Jasmine with Kenny's family behind them and Ben in front of them.

"Ye... took the she shot...to stop the memories of-"blurted out Jasmine

"Yeah"replied Maria,wincing at the pain"It's beginning to come back,like its haunting me."

She then sighed and looked at her half sister"Look, I may not be able to tell the group about ... you-know-what,but if you want to tell anyone in the group,then by all means."

"Hey,Vix"Maria then turned her head Kenny call out her name"Thanks for saving my ass back there."

"Your welcome."Maria smiled at Kenny"I just didn't want to see anyone else get hurt.

"But,you're hurt."Kenny responded,looking at her wound

"Vix? Hurt? Kenny ma half sister is a strong lass. She can't get hurt that easy."said Jasmine looking at Maria.

Kenny just smiled at the two of them and then looked at Lee"You guys go on and give me and Lee a second?''

Katjaa and Duck walked with the rest of the group while Kenny and Lee stayed behind for a bit to talk.

"Jasmine,why don't you go talk to Duck or something"asked Maria

"Are ye gonna be alrigh'?"said Jasmine worryingly.

"Yeah,I'll be fine"Maria answered with a smile as she watched her half sister go on with the others.

Maria continued to walk alone for the next few miles,still holding her wound as well as looking down.

She then saw Ben slowing down to her and looked up to him.

"Do you need any help?"Ben asked uneasily

"I... I don't know"Maria answered,she was saying she was fine but...

"Well... If you need any help or... something-"

"I'm fine! Jeez,Ben. Do you worry about me or something?"

Maria was surprised at what she said and Ben looked down sadly.

"Because..."Maria went closer to him"I worry about you as well."

They both smiled at each other and Ben put her arm around her for support.

Jasmine saw this when she looked back on her sister and did an angry glare at Ben before turning away when Duck heard something''Hey dad, what's that noise?''

Kenny walked past the group to hear the noise better,"Sounds like a car!"

"Oh, God... not more strangers."Ben said with Maria feeling him hold her close,making her know hes scared and of course making her blush a little bit.

The group hurried quietly around a corner, revealing a dirty brown station wagon with its lights on, and door open.

"Don't shoot... we're here to help!''Lee shouted at the car to see if there were people alive in there while the group approached the car slowly.

When they were close they saw the car was empty.

Lee reached into the car taking the keys"Figures"he muttered under his breath.

"Oh crap'' Kenny said shocked, ''Baby, you've gotta see this... There is a shit load of food and supplies back here!"

The rest of the group joined Kenny and Lee, and were surprised at the sight.

"This food could save all of us!"Katjaa announced.

''Not All of us.'' said Lily,looking away.

Kenny sighed loudly.

''Look we don't know if these people are dead...'' Ben replied looking at the car and the stuff.

Lilly looked at the stuff"If they come back,then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives."

"That's true"agreed Maria"The people who owned this can't abandon stuff like this just like that. Plus there's no blood on the car. Well,other than walker muck."

Clementine agreed with Maria ''This stuff isn't ours.''

''Dad, whose car is it?'' Duck looked up to Kenny.

Don't worry about that Duck, it's our now.'' Kenny looked at his son.

Katjaa joined in, ''It's abandoned, Ducky. Don't worry.''

''What if it's not? What if it's not abandoned? What if it is someone's?'' Clemmy added.

Lee walked up to Clementine, ''You're right, we shouldn't take this.'' Lee spoke calmly.

Kenny looked at Lee in shock ''What?! Did you get some meal back there the rest of us missed out on?! We HAVE to take this stuff.'' Ken announced.

"Clementine and I don't want any part of this."disagreed Lee

''We're starving. Suit yourself. The rest of us are taking this stuff.''

Lee gave Kenny the keys in silence.

"I should go over to them."Maria replied to Ben"I don't want to strain my wound while i'm carrying things. Thanks for the help"

Maria slowly walked over to Lee and Clem,who held his hand while Kenny opened the boot of the boot of the car.

Now what have we got in here?'' Kenny wondered.

"They have antibiotics!"Katjaa pointed out delightedly."What else do they have?"

"See if there's any water...'' Carley added.

''Here,'' Kenny handed a box full of supplies to Ben.

"Lee, there's a hoodie in here,could probably fit Clementine!'' Katjaa suggested kindly.

Lee looked down for Clementine's approval and saw her shook her head softly. ''She's good. Thanks.''

''Whatever man, it's gonna get cold out eventually." Kenny said helpfully.

"Ah guess it's mine then." Jasmine took the hoodie and ran up to Maria,and saw her scowling at her.

"What?"Jasmine questioned Maria"Ah'm not gettin' frostbite"

Maria just sighed and helped Jasmine put the hoodie on.

Carley then walked over to them "Hey. There was some batteries in one of those boxes. I thought they might work in your camcorder."

She reached in her pocket and held a pack out to Clem. "Here, you can have some too...for your walkie-talkie."

"Batteries huh?" Lee smiled,teasing Carley. "Think you can handle those?"

"You're not gonna let me live that down are you?" Carley asked him,smiling as well.

Maria and Jasmine just giggled at them.

"Oh,God."Carley spoke slowly Lee. You're gonna want to see this..."

Lee and Maria walked over to Carley while Jasmine talked to Clementine and were surprised at what they saw on the now working camcorder.

"Oh, shit!"Lee gasped.

* * *

They saw that they were being watched by someone,stalking them and was more focused on Clementine.

The camera then showed a tent with a soft toy bunny,covered in blood with a woman 'Jolene' backing into the tent screaming at the bandits that look like the ones they saw in the woods.

_"JAKE,BART,LINDA AND ALL Y'ALL FUCKIN' SICKOS FROM THE SAVE-LOTS! THEY CALL Y'ALL BANDITS! BUT YOUR FUCKIN' RAPIST MONSTERS-!"_

The camera then cut off to show the group at the motor inn around the time Ben,Maria and Jasmine came over.

_"Oh darlin',baby. Look at you. Look. At. You. Oh,you need a mama,sweetheart. We won't let them bandits get you,will we?"_

Jolene then saw Lee ask Clementine where her hat was and Clementine asking Lee if he could find it.

_''How ya doing, Clementine?''_

_''Okay."_

_"Where's your hat?''_

_''I don't know. Can you help me find it?"_

_"Sure,when did you lose it?_

_"I had it a couple of days ago"_

_"I promise,if I find it,I'll let you know."_

_"Ya'll thinkin' you're safe,sittin' there actin' like things are the the way they used to be."_Jolene turned the camera so her face was in view.

_"The dead don't kill their own. It's the livin' you've gotta be afraid of... the people I used to call friends...The people who took..."_

Jolene was about to cry,but then told the camera something that the group should of known before _"Don't worry,little girl. Bandits got their eye on that dairy. As long as they keep gettin' food from them,you'll be safe. I promise._

**_DUN DUN DUUUUN! _O_O**

**LOL,sorry,but I'm sure I could picture everyone shock when they found out about this.**

**And thank you Celie for being my first reviewer! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Those words echoed and repeated in Maria's mind,even when everyone started to walk back to the motor inn.

Maria began to think it through,if the farm is gone,the bandits will find another place to get supplies,and with them now having supplies and living a few miles away.

_"This place isn't safe anymore"_she thought,_"We have to go."_

They finally reached the Motor Inn after some time later,to the group's relief,not a single walker was in sight.

Katjaa and Carley then took Maria to the back of the truck to treat the wound.

Maria sat down and winced at pain while doing so,she then saw Katjaa take out some of the items in the boxes from the car.

"I'll try to make it less painful as I can"reassured Katjaa

Maria nodded"Okay..."

Kat then began to clean the blood that was coming out of Maria's wound,Maria git her teeth every time she felt a sting but it wasn't as painful as she thought,probably she already dealt with too much pain anyway.

Maria then noticed Jasmine carrying Maria's bag,she put it down in front of them and searched in it until she picked up tweezers and gave it to Kat."Here,in case ye need to pick out black stones or bullets."

Katjaa smiled"Thank you,Jasmine."

"How do you know that guns have these things?"questioned Carley

"I told her that."answered Maria.

Carley was surprised at Maria but smiled at her "That's good advice."

"Hey,Jasmine!Wanna play?"shouted Duck with a football right under his arm.

"Okay,Duck! Ah'll go first."Jasmine called out running over to Duck.

Maria watched them play for a moment,before looking around the place,avoiding the wound.

"So,has anything happened while we were away?"Maria asked to Carley,but still kept her eyes on him.

"Nothing much,"said Carley"Everything was quiet and I spent the day getting some rooms cleared so you,Ben and Jasmine will have a place to sleep."

Maria then looked at Carley surprised"You did? I... thank you."

She then looked at her wound and at Katjaa.

"How is it?"she asked

"I don't know,but your bleeding isn't serious so I don't think the bullet damaged anything else."Katjaa answered

Maria sighed in relief,she didn't want her wound to be too serious for obvious reasons.

Her gaze then caught Ben on the first floor balcony again,she sighed,she does feel odd to admit it but he looks... cute.

"He thinks about you"Carley told Maria"He got worried when you and the others didn't come back."

"I thought about him as well,back at the farm."Maria responded"We just met,but I never thought I would feel this way. And I know you think about Lee the same way."

Carley then turned to Lee,who was spending time with Clementine.

Katjaa then got Maria's attention "I need to see if anything else needs to be cleaned. Could you please lift your shirt up?"

Maria looked at Katjaa in surprise and shyness."I.."

"Is there something wrong?"Carley asked suspiciously

"No, I'm fine. It's just that before I met your group,I had uh injuries during the days of this apocalypse."

Maria slowly lift her top a bit to let Katjaa clean her wound,but Katjaa and Carley were surprised at what they saw.

Maria's front and back were all covered in various types of scars,though some of them were barely noticed whatever caused them the pain had to be excruciating"It's best not to know about what the injuries are."

"Well,whatever the injuries were you were pretty brave not letting it bother you."said Carley

"Well,It's like what Jasmine said;I'm a tough girl."

Katjaa finished cleaning out Maria's wound and began to dress it up with some bandages and plasters"There,you should probably rest for a bit."

"Okay. Thank you,Katjaa"said Maria

"I'll show you where your room is. You can rest there while you get better."suggested Carley

Maria grabbed her bag and began walking with Carley to her room.

* * *

She was shown the door to her room by Carley and when she opened the door to see it she was suprised at how clean it was,it wasn't spotless,but normally a room can'tstay as it is for whole season.

Her room looked similar to the others,but had a different a double sized bed cover,some shelves and a small round table with some chairs.

"Well,it's not like my bedroom,"she admitted"But It's still nice nonetheless."

"Here,I'll help you unpack."replied Carley

"I appreciate it,Carley,but I'll be able to to do this by myself."Maria disagreed kindly

Maria put her bag on the bed and began rooting around to pick anything and choose a place for it.

"I know who you and your sister are,Vix."

Maria then turned to Carley with a confused yet surprised look.

"Your Maria Fox. You and your half sister,Jasmine were living in Britain when both of you,your mom and step dad went to Orlando. When the walkers showed up,you and Jasmine were found by their community and they changed both of your lives,That's how you got those scars."

"And that was how I got my nickname, Vix"added Maria"You surprise me;you poke around in new people's things and can shoot bullets at walkers like a professional"

Carley smiled"Well you don't fuck with a reporter. I paid attention to you both and your a great kid protecting that girl,even though she's quite the handful."

"Well,that hideous master of his little clan has damaged her from maybe beyond repair but she's still family."said Maria"You protect her and others more than yourself. If only Larry understood the 'others' part. Shame. He was a good father,trying to not let emotions get the better of him so he could protect his daughter."

Carley nodded in agreement at what Maria just said,then continued talking to her"Did you tell anybody out there what both of you did before you came here?"asked Carley

Maria shook her head"No. I did talk to Lee about me and Jasmine living in Britain,but not anything else. Jasmine said she will one day,but she seems to play with Duck a lot to even think about talking to them."

After that she turned to Carley,desperately"Look,I may want to tell someone but I've been through a lot. And after whats happened and what I've done I fear that everyone will not trust me. Please don't tell anyone about this."

Carley wanted her to tell the whole truth about what she and her half sister did for the past 3 months,but knew they both had a rough time and suffered so much.

"Okay."she eventually agreed

Maria was glad Carley trusted her and hugged her gently,"Thank you."

"I'll let you get back to your things."replied Carley and she started to walk out of Maria's room.

"Carley."she looked back at Maria when she heard her name when she was by the door,"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome,Maria."Carley smiled one last time at her before closing the door shut.

Maria then continued to put her stuff in places she liked,her diary and video camera as well as an ordinary one on the table,her books on shelves. Anything she had in her bag was put in the room to make it more comfortable.

Then she pulled out her crowbars,katana and Jasmine's crossbow from her bag,she was about to put them by the table but heard noises from outside and her eyes caught a glimpse of Lilly,who was now arguing with Kenny about whether they should leave the motor inn or go somewhere else.

She had to hide these just in case,she knew some people will become insane from what those people saw,and now with their being bandits and with what Maria heard from her window with Lilly being the one wanting to stay,she had to protect her weapons.

She noticed two of the floorboards were loose and used that to hide her weapons that were in the bag and closed the curtains a little to her delight to sit down and read a book and began to take nonotice of whats going on around her,in fact she was so focused on her book that she didn't realize Lee came through the door after reading a few pages.

"Hey,Vix."said Lee

Maria jumped a bit after seeing Lee but calmed down quickly"Oh hello,Lee."

"What's that your reading?"Lee asked,looking at Maria's book.

"It's just a book of one of my favorite lessons."explained Maria,showing him the cover of the book"It's an astronomy book. I also have some science and history books."

Lee smiled"You're interested in history?"

"Yeah! And I'm guessing you're into history as well?"

"Yeah. I was a professor at UGA."

Maria raised an eyebrow"The University of Georgia? Huh. Guess that explains Kenny calling you professor at the farm."

"How much do you know about history?"questioned Lee

"I don't know everything about history,"answered Maria"But I have seen a lot of historical facts from my country. I used to go to the museums in Liverpool. Went to The World Museum on a primary school trip. Probably one of the reasons I got interested in it,well other than my teacher Mr Appleby. I wish I could learn more,even though I'm not in highschool anymore and in my college years."

"Maybe I could teach you a thing or two sometime."Lee suggested

Maria smiled at Lee's suggestion"That would be nice. I've always wanted to know more about the history here in America,even Civil War History."

"Vix!"

Maria and Lee looked over by the door and saw Jasmine,Duck and Clementine.

"What is it,Jasmine?"asked Maria but then tried to guess it"Wait,don't tell me. You kicked the ball over the walls and it's now in the woods and you're asking me to retrieve it?"

Jasmine nodded her head.

"Alright,"Maria sighed,getting off the bed,"I'll get it."

Lee then put one of his hands out to stop her"Hold on there,Vix. Katjaa needs you to rest."

Maria walked over to the door,"I've rested long enough,Lee."she replied and left her room.

**Uh oh,looks like somethings going to happen.**

**Sorry if the characters look out of line,I'm trying my best.**

**And thanks TJ for favoriting my story!**


	15. Chapter 15

Maria carefully crept through the forest,hoping to find the ball,but she was beginning to have second thoughts about going in the woods.

"What am I doing?"she said to herself"Going in the woods with no weapon?It's like risking a death sentence. Again."

She continued to walk through the woods until she noticed a black and white object on the floor.

It was the ball! Finally she could get back to the camp,she picked it up but it began to deflate a little,did it get punctured when it landed?

She turned the ball over and noticed an arrow inside it,thats when she knew there was trouble.

"Bandits."she whispered bitterly and began to run back.

Suddenly an arrow landed on a tree right by Maria,forcing her to turn around to see a bandit holding a crossbow.

She looked around and saw more of them,holding their crossbows and guns.

One of them spoke"Well,look what we have here. A pretty little lady,alone in the woods"

Maria recognized the bandit on the video camera and stood defensively.

"Don't get your hopes up"she responded"I'm more than just a 'pretty little lady'."

"I bet you are."Drew replied admiringly

Maria scowled at Drew"Don't bother trying to flirt with me because that's not going to work,especially the rest of you."

She looked at the rest of them"Why are you here?Because people who are back there will shoot you after what you did to Mark and that women with her daughter."

"Don't worry,sweetheart,"Gary flirted,"We treat girls like you differently. You'll be happy if you come with us."

Maria felt disgusted"You think killing people who are trying to survive as well and raping them is what you call 'happy'?

She was about to give them an obvious answer when Ben jumped out between Maria and the bandits.

"You're not taking,Vix anywhere!" Ben shouted at them.

"Ben?!"exclaimed Maria,"What are you doing?!"

"You never told us you have a boyfriend."Gary replied to Maria

Drew took one look at Ben and laughed"Well wouldn't you know. It's one of the boys who got away from that camp we raided. Hope you and your friends enjoyed the show when we came to your hideout."

When the bandits started to laugh Maria then punched Drew and he fell to the ground.

Maria took hold of his gun and gun and aimed at his forehead"You leave,Ben out of this."she growled.

She looked up at the other bandits"If you all really want to live until the end of this or longer,then I suggest you get out of here before a bullet enters your skull."

The bandit leader just laughed"After what you did to the farm we ain't goin' nowhere. We'll leave you alone for now,but we'll come back sooner than you think."

When Maria let Drew go,the bandits then retreated back into woods until there was no sign of them.

Maria was about to tell Ben that they should go back to warn the others,but was surprised by the tight hug he gave her.

Maria then wrapped her arms around him as well,she enjoyed the embrace in all honesty.

"Oh thank god you're alive."Ben sighed but was still shaken up"I-I heard you were going into the woods and-"

"It's okay,Ben"Maria replied holding him tightly.

"You stood up to them."Maria pointed out when they both released each other from the hug.

Ben began to blush at what she said,rubbing the back of his head"I-I didn't know what came over me. When I saw you surrounded I just... lost it. I didn't want lose you,like I lost all my classmates,I'm the only one that made it out alive."

Maria saw him almost crying and wiped his eyes,before kissing him on the cheek"I'm glad you showed up when you did."

Ben was a bit stunned by the kiss,he rubbed his cheek and smiled at her"Me too."

"Come on,we have to warn them. Before they and the walkers come."

"Right."

They both ran fast out of the woods and quickly went back to the Motor Inn.

* * *

When managed to make it out of the woods and back to the motor Inn,they were greeted by Jasmine,who was glad at first but disappeared when she looked at Ben.

"I see ye two are back,"said Jasmine neutral"Did ye get the ball?"

Maria and Ben both looked at each other and back at Jasmine.

"Yes,"answered Maria"but that doesn't mean it's good news"

She put the ball on the ground and Jasmine noticed the arrow sticking out.

Maria crouched down to Jasmine"I'm sorry Jas,I ran into some trouble,but everything's fine."

Jas was upset that the ball was deflated but nodded at Maria before glaring at Ben.

"Come on,you should get to your room and go the sleep."

"Aww"Jasmine groaned,but she didn't argue and began to walk to her room along with Clementine and Duck.

"I don't think your sister likes me."said Ben

Maria stood back up"Half sister,actually. She just seeks attention from me and worries that anyone I get close to will keep me away from her. Don't worry It'll pass one day."

She began to walk up to Lee who was with Carley,he noticed Maria walking up to him and was relieved to see her back.

"I'm glad to see you're back,Vix."he said

"I'm glad to even be alive as well as be back here."Maria replied "Because We've got a problem."

"What is it?"Carley asked.

"The bandits."Maria explained "She was right,they know where we are. I went to retrieve the ball for Jasmine when it got kicked over the walls and into the woods. When I found it,it had an arrow in it. I was about to run back but I was cornered by them"

"They didn't hurt you did they?"asked Lee with concern

"No,but if Ben hadn't showed up and I didn't punch one of them,we would probably be dead sooner."

"Ben really did that?"Carley responded,surprised

Maria nodded,"It was unexpected of him,but you're right he does care greatly for me,"she then looked at the woods again,"Do you think you agree on staying here?"

"I'm not sure,"said Lee honestly,"But you we're pretty brave facing them"

"Thanks,"Maria replied,"I should probably check on Jasmine.I'll see you later."

* * *

Maria opened the door to Jasmine's room and saw her just sitting on the bed,legs folded and staring at the floor.

"Jasmine,what are you doing?"she asked"You need your rest."

Jasmine didn't look at Maria,but only spoke a few words"Carley knows about Barnett."

Maria wasn't surprised because Jasmine sometimes listen to conversation curiously but sighed and sat by her half-sister,"I know...she told me."

"Do ye trust her?"Jasmine questioned after a moment.

"Yeah,I do."Maria answered,"I feel like she can keep a secret, or better still not tell anyone who spreads secrets around."

Jasmine then looked at Maria"Does Lee know?I noticed him in yer room"

She shook her head"No,we just had a lot in common about history. He was a University professor."

Jasmine rolled her eyes"Lee's alrigh' Ah'll give ye that. But Ah still don't trust that lad ye keep thinkin' about."

Maria looked at Jasmine"Look, I know you get jealous about me being with Ben,but you both need to start to get along. One day you'll find someone who makes you feel the way I feel now and then you'll understand."

Maria got off the bed and tucked Jasmine into bed,"Now,get some sleep."

Jasmine laid down so the pillow was resting on her on her head and after five seconds she was now fast asleep.

Maria got up and kissed her on the forehead,she carefully opened the door and closed it behind her to go to her room.

**Yeah as you can see romance isn't what I'm good at,but still it's a start.**

**REMEMBER TO SUPPORT MY FANFIC BY REVIEWING,FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Maria opened the door to her room and took her hair bobble out to brush it with a comb and sighed,family's comfort was always useful when Jasmine wasn't tired and it made her feel better,but when experiencing something like this in reality,you begin to wonder if it made her feel better or cry in her sleep.

She tied her hear up in a ponytail after brushing her hair and turned to her bed to be surprised,she saw Ben was sitting on her bed but he was sulking.

"Can't sleep as well?"she questioned,before sitting on the bed with him.

Ben's eyes looked at her but went back to stare at the ground.

"What a day it's been. Rest of us nearly got turned into dead meat literally,Me getting shot-"

"I know who you and Jasmine are."

Maria was definitely full on surprised,but didn't look curious when Ben hold out her video camera.

"I...I'm sorry,Ben"she apologized

Ben looked at her"You could of just told me. Maybe then I would of been less worried about you."

"Do any of us want to talk about a past like that? And I was going to tell you but I didn't know when was the right time,or how you would react."

Maria took the camera from Ben and placed it back on the table"I suppose it's best to tell you now."

She sat by him and began to tell her story"Me and Jasmine came to Orlando as well as my mother and stepfather,hoping to have a great 2 week holiday. Then walkers showed up on the day I had to babysit Jas,only recently finding out a message was left by my mum and step dad ages ago,telling me to keep Jasmine safe with my life. Before Bruce Barnett took over the place I stayed in for two months,Chloe was the leader of the group. One of her members and her husband,Austin found me and Jas and saved our lives. After we both knew how to use a weapon and we thought we were safe,Chloe was killed by Bruce and Jasmine saw it with her own eyes. He knew she saw him,but I protected her as if I didn't believe any of it at first. But when Bruce was in charge,I suffered every punishment for covering her,including being forced to fight walkers as well as other people who stood by Bruce or not,which is where I got my scars from. At that time I was quite famous for my combat,which is why I was nicknamed Vix because of my surname and the fact I was sly,cunning,clever and rummaged around places for stuff. I didn't see Jasmine for sometime,she was being looked after by one of his followers but when I did finally see her again,she was turned into what she is now but more feistier. She wasn't the gentle flower girl I used to know but a selfish withering rose with very little tragedies being thorns in her sides not bothering her and that broke my heart. Austin knew how much pain I had suffered,a girl who is a human shield for a girl younger than her,who is also her half sister and all she has left. He helped me and Jasmine escape,but while running I heard a gunshot and Austin's scream. I don't know if he was alive or not,but I should of stayed to protect him."

"Is that why you took the bullet for Kenny?"Ben asked "Because..."

Maria nodded while wiping away her tears and looked at Ben "That's the whole story. Even after what happened to you during this scared you. Be lucky that you didn't suffer these past months the way I did."

Ben was surprised at what Maria told him,hell he thought he was the only one that was terrified because of this,but he never thought he could be trusted.

"Man...I'm sorry,Vix."Ben apologized.

Maria smiled"It's okay. I appreciate that you care. And you can call me Maria. I let people call me by my real name when I trust them. And from the time we have spent together I more than just trust you."

Maria then got curious about about Ben"So,why did he say that?"

Ben looked at her confused

"The bandits. Saying something about you 'enjoying their show'.What happened?"

Ben still felt terrible about what the bandits mentioned,but couldn't keep it hidden from Maria"Well,back at my camp when the bandits came,some of them cornered me,Travis and a few other teenagers. They took one of the girls and,oh God..."

Maria rested her hand gently on Ben's shoulder,"You don't have to say it,I get where you're going. You didn't want to see it happen to me because it would be like watching the whole thing all over again"

Maria lifted her head to look at Ben and she hugged him tightly but gently,they both never had anything like this before,both trusting each other and feeling like this,guess it does prove that good things happen in terrible times.

Maria laid her saphire eyes on Ben's light blue ones,they were both in awe when they looked at each other but also a little scared.

They slowly brought their heads closer to them,closed their eyes a little and pressed their lips against each others.

They were surprised at the contact,but didn't want to hesitate,Maria's hand went for the back of Ben's head while he wrapped his arms around her back as the kiss turned more passionate,they both felt heat flowing in their cheeks and as much as they loved it,they parted for air.

"Wow,I..."Ben stared at her,her expression was the same as his.

"I've never...done that before."she responded.

"Yeah, me too."Ben replied.

"I guess good things can happen in bad times. So,I suppose this means we're staying together."

Ben looked down in thought,"Do you think it could work?"

Maria didn't need to think to answer his question,"We never pointed a weapon at our heads,we weren't angry when we mean it and we think about each other. What ways do you think it would not work. No matter what happens I'll stay by you're side until the end. Jasmine will have to get use to it."

They then cuddled with each other and fell asleep on the bed,both feeling truly happy since this happened and possibly forever,though were wondering the same thing.

It would work,but will it last?

**Okay,that's a first attempt of doing a first kiss scene and I think I would of done better at it,but I'm proud of it.**

**Remember to keep following my fanfic and reviews are apreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks passed by and Maria was right about the bandits knowing their location.

Over those weeks the bandits were attacking the Inn,but the group didn't back down and were victorious in every fight.

They must have given up because the bandits have now not been seen few days now,though in those days Ben never paid attention to Maria,which made her sad and Jasmine obviously more cross with him,she was happy that she's spending more timewith her half sister,but she never paid attention to her as she was always thinking about him.

Lee was ordered by Lilly to take Kenny and Maria with him to the streets of Macon this time to gather supplies from pharmacy his parents ran since only a few walkers were in sight.

Maria remembered Lee telling her about this and nearly everything that happend before she and Jasmine found his group and she felt really sorry for him and his family,but right now there's no time to think about what happened because they need to get the supplies quick before they were spotted by anyone and anything.

They ran and searched in the deserted streets,looking for any walker that might jump on them,to their relief they were in the clear,for now.

"Looks like this is our lucky day."said Kenny

"Maybe,"replied Lee looking around"They tend to take us by surprise."

"Yeah,well,the less I see,the happier I am."

Maria was the first to walk onward"Come on,the sooner we get the supplies from the pharmacy,the less we have to worry about the walkers."

They all resumed to walking and searched each building through the windows,Maria's wound was healing up,but it still hurts like hell,then again she experienced much worse pain than this.

They came up to the pharmacy,but it was a devastating mess,a large plane that was from the military crashed into the roof with debris all on the road.

Kenny then planned how to get into the pharmacy"Okay,just like last time. Over the rig,into the pharmacy and scrape together whatever supplies are left."

Lee took a glance at the pharmacy"We didn't leave much in there."

"We're out of options. Somethin's better than nothing"said Kenny as he made his way up to a truck with the ladder and climbed it.

But when he reached the last step of the ladder it broke,but managed to get on top of the truck."Shit."

Maria was looking at the plane when she heard the ladder broke and quickly turned around"What happened?"

"The ladder's come loose."answered Kenny"I'm not sure how many more trips she's got in her."

Lee shrugged his shoulders"I'm not sure how many more trips we've got in us."

"No kiddin.'"

Maria took another look at the plane again"So much for the military. Must have been an interesting sight to witness a crash like this."

Lee suddenly noticed an army car with a winch at the front and dragged it over to the truck.

"Lilly's not doing so good, huh."said Kenny

"She's never been good ever since her father was killed."sighed Maria,leaning on the car.

Lee attached the winch underneath the truck"Okay,Vix. Flip the switch."

Maria looked at the switch on the side of the car and turned it on,the winch began to reel itself in,dragging the car over to the truck.

When it reeled in as much as it could she walked over to the others,while walking she saw Lee climbed onto the front of the car and Kenny started to talk to him about Duck.

"Duck was asking about that guy at Hershel's farm last night."he said.

"Really? I wasn't sure it phased him."Lee replied,looking up at him.

"Of course it did."

Maria interrupted which made Lee and Kenny look at her"Look I don't mean to disturb your conversation but whatever happened to Duck on Hershel Greene's farm and his son Shawn,I'm sure he'll be fine. He doesn't seem to care much when he and Jasmine are playing together."

"She told me you didn't care about her anymore."said Kenny

"Because I've been spending time with Ben more than her and when I'm with her I think about him?"Maria sighed in annoyance,looking down"She just worried that anyone I trust or love will do something horrible to me. Sometimes when it comes to seeing people I take a liking to,she looks at them during conversations or something to know to trust someone. And since Ben doesn't talk much to anyone but me,she gets suspicious."

She then looked up at Kenny with a smile,"She seems to be attached to you,Katjaa and Duck though. She takes a liking to Duck as if she has a brother. Just like you and Kat take a liking to her as if she was your daughter,because she seems calm everytime she's by you and your family. She's lucky to be with you."

Kenny smiled back at her and grabbed Lee's hand to pull him up on top of the truck,Maria was next to climb onto the car and grabbed Kenny's hand as well,but when she was half way up a shot of pain from her healing wound caused her to let go and fall onto the car,smacking the back of her head on the car window,cracking it.

Maria got up,holding her head and where her wound was,luckily she didn't have a concussion,her head was fine and her wound didn't open. However that bang did make a lot of noise,but could not see a walker anywhere.

"Jesus,Vix. Are you okay?"Kenny asked

"Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry, I thought it healed up enough."Maria apologized,looking up at them.

Lee sighed "Well,you're lucky it wasn't any worse... You could have-"

Lee was suddenly interrupted by a scream,they all turned around and saw something run on the road being chased by a walker and the continuing screaming brought the walkers out of hiding.

Kenny stuttered"What the-what the hell is that!? A walker?!"

"Walkers don't scream! do they?"questioned Lee

"Jesus! I don't think so."

Maria eyed the situation closely and was shocked to realize that it was a girl trapped with walkers around her"It's a girl! She's in trouble,we have to help her!"

"How?!"asked Kenny"There's no gettin' to her."

"Well,we have range weapons with us. So just shoot the walkers."

Too late,because once the girl got the walker off her another walker who was crawling on the ground took a bite out of the girl's leg.

"Fuck,we gotta shoot her."Put her out of this misery."said Lee

Kenny,however thought other wise"They don't know we're here"

"What do mean?"

"I mean,we leave her alive and she draws them all to her,buying us time."

"Ken..."

"Think about it! We're always worryin' about the ones we can't see-she stays alive and brings them all out of their holes!"

Maria couldn't scowled at Kenny for what he said,she knew it was a bad thing to do,but then again it would buy them time to clear out the pharmacy

Then she had an idea"Both of you help me up."

Lee and Kenny hauled her up onto the top of the truck and Maria took the rifle Lee was holding.

"Vix!What the hell are you doing?"Lee whispered

"You and Kenny gather the supplies while I keep the walkers out of the way. That way the girl will be out of her misery and there will be enough time to take the supplies from the pharmacy. I'll come back once it's taken care of."

Kenny nodded"All right. Let's go,Lee."

Maria watched Lee and Kenny get off the truck and enter the door and turned back to the girl and shot her in the head,the walkers did see her once she took the shot but she took them all out,got off the truck and ran into the pharmacy.

* * *

Maria shut the door behind her and ran up to them both and handed Lee the rifle."Did you get everything?"

"Yeah,good job,Vix"said Lee,putting a hand on a smiling Maria's shoulder.

Maria then stopped smiling and then turned serious"Come on,I may of taken care of the problem but that doesn't mean more walkers won't show up soon."

Kenny headed over the counter.

"We're still clear,"replied Kenny"let's hussle."

When Lee got over the counter one of the doors collapsed on top of him as well as three walkers and tried pushing the door off him.

Maria noticed this and ran up to him while Kenny was shooting walkers,she pushed the door off Lee and helped him up,Lee looked at walkers coming in and used a fridge on one of the sides of the wall to block the door.

"Out! Let's fucking get out!"shouted Kenny,whilehe was shooting the walkers.

Kenny and Maria headed towards the way out,which was a large hole in the building,Lee was almost to them but a walker,who was possibly one of the pilots from the plane stopped him.

He hit it twice in the head,but it was useless with the helmet on it's head,then he struggled with the walker until finally pushing him onto a bunch of debris,with the metal piercing it's heart,watching it struggle against the debris in pity before rushing up to Maria.

"Thanks."said Lee,meaning to thank her for helping get the door off him.

"You're welcome. Now let's go!"Maria rushed,not looking at him.

Kenny,Lee and Maria all managed to get out of the pharmacy through the hole and ran back out of the city to the motel.

**Thank you FaithfulReader92 for favoriting and following my fanfic a****nd thanks HawkfireXWarrior for liking it! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

After escaping the cityMaria,Kenny and Lee slowed down to a walking pace on the road when they finally came near the motel.

Maria noticed Ben on top of the RV on watch,she smiled and waved at him but he acted like she didn't see her which made her upset.

When they were inside Lee noticed Clementine talking on her radio and when she saw Lee she ran up to him.

"You're back,"Clem said cheerfully"Ben found some stickers in a drawer and I put 'em on my walkie!"

"Hey sweet pea. That's neat,I'll find you in a minute."

Clem walked back to her things while Lee,Maria and Kenny went to Lilly's room.

Lilly opened her door after Lee knocked on it.

Kenny looked up at Ben"Looks like we got the kid on watch again."

Lilly wasn't bothered about that"What'd you get?"

Kenny continued to say more"We might as well leave a sign out that says"the men are gone,come and rape our women and children."

Lily took the rifle and walked walked deeper into her bedroom, "Ha." she sarcastically said and put the rifle on the table and returned to them.

"So what did you get?"she asked

"Just what was left."answered Lee

"Which was a lot,actually."Kenny added"Take a look."

Kenny handed the bag filled with supplies to Lilly"We're FINE by the way..."

Lilly looked inside the bag and was pleased with how much supplies they got"Nice work. This will keep us going. If we carry on like this, we'll get through the winter here."

Kenny didn't like that"The winter?We'll freeze our asses off here."

"Are you still upset after your father's death?asked Maria"I'm deeply sorry for whatever happened to him but we have to go eventually,Lilly"

"We do whatever is best for the kids."replied Lee,"Doesn't that make sense?"

Lilly looked at Lee"It's suicide out there."

"We'll die in here."Kenny added

Lilly turned to Kenny"You're right,you could see someone sleeping and then kill one of us."

At that point Carly and Katjaa walked to them.

"At it again,are we?"Carley questioned,knowing they were having the same argument for the last few weeks.

"Can it,Carley."replied Kenny.

Lilly scowled"Don't boss people around."

"I'm sorry,somebody needs to make executive decisions for the group though. And I don't think you're capable anymore."

"I know it's a rough time with the bandits and everything but we can't keep arguing like this."reassured Maria she was already bored with the same argument and she didn't want it to go any further.

"What about the food situation?What about protection?What about when this place falls?"Kenny questioned"Somebody's gotta be thinking about this shit."

"How is this not been working?"Lilly asked"We have everything we need."

"Because of me,Lilly"Kenny answered

"No. Because,Lee knows how to take care of people. Not just things"

"We deal with shit as it comes,just like we always do."said Lee

Kenny looked at Lee"And when fifteen bandits hop over that wall in the middle of the night?What then? You're just gonna deal with that?"

Lilly was getting annoyed about this"Everything that happens to us is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All I want is a week of peace;of not hearing it."

"Do you have any idea what we saw out there? Some girl came screaming out of an ally. She had dead hanging all over."explained Kenny" If it weren't for Vix and her quick thinkin',we might not of gotten out of there."

Lilly looked at them in shock"You let,Vix stop that girl's suffering while you two left her to suffer like,what,like bait? God,what is happening..."

Maria shook her head"I didn't want to let her suffer and I did the right thing but... When you think about it she would still be dead,even if I wasn't with them. It's becoming nearly impossible to save lives now here."

"Vix's right"Kenny agreed"We've been putting our lives on the line doing these runs into the city. You wouldn't believe the shit we see."

"We all appreciate it,Ken -"Katjaa spoke but her husband continued

"Look, Macon and its people aren't savable. It's not a town! It's full of walkers and the people who were left are dying and wandering out onto the streets. It's hell on earth and it's comin' this way."

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!"Lilly screamed,turning her back on them.

"How would you know?"questioned Kenny

Lilly faced them again"WHAT I KNOW? I know you're not above murder! I know somebody has been stealing our supplies - that's right STEALING - and I know the list of people I can trust here gets SMALLER EVERY DAY! Now everybody GET OUT!

* * *

Maria was shocked at Lilly's outburst and didn't want to hang around,so she decided to go chat with Clementine.

"Hello,Clementine"she greeted crouching down by her side.

"Hey,Vix."Clem replied smiling up at her

Maria looked at what Clementine was working on"That's looks like a really nice"

"It's called a leaf rubbing,"Clementine explained"My teacher taught me how to do it.

Maria smiled at Clementine and looked over to Ben who was still on watch and sighed sadly.

"Vix? Are you okay?"asked Clem,putting her things down

Maria looked back at Clementine"Yeah... I'm alright. It's just that Ben and Jasmine aren't getting along still. And... you don't need to call me Vix anymore,sweetheart. Can you call me Maria from now on?"

Clementine was a little curious to why Maria had been called Vix and why she wasn't telling her real name to anyone,but nodded in approval.

After saying that she then asked Clem something"Where is Jasmine?"

"I don't know."answered Clem"I think she's playing with Duck somewhere."

"Don't you want to join in with them?"Maria questioned.

"They're probably still blaming me for putting a bug on their pillow."Clem answered,sadly

"Did you really do that to them?"

Clementinethen smiled and confessed"Yes."

Maria began to laugh at what Clem did,she remembered Jasmine screaming her head off and whensheran to her room she saw her trash her room so she could just kill the thing.

When her laughing stopped she saw Lee was up to them"Hey,Clementine,Vix."

"Hey there,Lee."Maria greeted

"What's that you're working on,Clem?"Lee questioned,also noticing Clem's masterpiece.

"It's called a leaf rubbing."answered Clementine"My teacher Ms. Moore showed us how to do 'em when we went to the Botanical Garden once."Clem then held up the paper and the leaf"See? It's the same! Uhm,kind of."

Lee smiled"Now that's really something."

"I'll make one for you too!"

Lee then looked at Maria"Hey,Vix?Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh,okay"Maria answered back.

Lee and Maria got up and went somewhere to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?"questioned Maria

Lee had a sad expression on his face"I was on my way to prison before all this,for murder. I killed a guy when he and my wife were..."

Maria was surprised,but it didn't last long because she knew why he was telling her this now"I'm guessing,Carley told you about letting the truth out. She talked to me about mine. Ben knew a few weeks ago."

"What did you do wrong before all of this?"asked Lee

Maria looked down"It wasn't before all of this and it's nothing wrong. It's what drove me to who me and my half sister are now. Back in Florida I was staying in Orlando for a 2 week holiday when this began and my mum and stepdad disappeared. The residents shut the place in and me and Jasmine were found by them. It was fine at first,but over time it got to the point Chloe,the former leader was killed and Bruce Barnett or just Bruce named the place after his surname and forced me into entertaining by gladiator fights. It was horrible,they nearly made Jasmine one too but if it wasn't for Austin,we might not of lived. But when we escaped I heard a gunshot and Austin's scream. That caused me to stop,Andy from shooting, Kenny."

"Oh,man. I'm so sorry,Vix,"Lee breathed out,"for you and Jasmine."

She slightly smiled at Lee,she was glad he was kind to her ever since she came into the group.

"Did you talk to Lilly about stolen supplies?"she asked

"No,not yet"Lee answered"I'll go talk to her now."

"I'll go too,"said Maria immediately"And,Lee? Call me Maria."


	19. Chapter 19

Lee and Maria headed towards Lilly's room,Lee opened the door to find her sitting on her bed sulking.

she looked up at them when they entered her room"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize"replied Lee,sitting on a chair while Maria stood by the door.

"Did you two come in here to give me hell or to coddle me?"

"You need to calm down,Lilly"said Maria

"I know"Lilly sighed" I'm trying. I'm trying,I just... I feel like a crazy person."

"Can we do anything for you"asked Lee

"Yes. I need help"answered Lilly"There's a traitor,somebody,one of us,out there. He or she or they have been taking things.

"For real? Who? What do you got?"Lee questioned

"Yes for real. And I don't have shit. I just know"

"Lilly..."

"The count's off and it's the good stuff. Antibiotics,oxy,fuck anything with opium in it"

Maria then spoke"The count was fine,when I checked it"

Lilly looked at her"I keep my own. That one's getting messed with. I'm a fucking mess right now but I'm not stupid. I know what happens if I start a witch hunt."

"So you want us to start one?"asked Lee

"I want you two to poke around."Lilly suggested

Lee shook his head and then spoke"What's there to go on?"

Lilly picked up a broken flashlight and handed it to Lee"I found this tossed into the garbage. We don't toss out equipment. We fix it. You'd only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn't."

"Okay,We'll poke around a little bit"said Lee,with Maria nodding in agreement

"Thank you. Both of you."

* * *

Lee and Maria shut the door behind them,both of them sighing.

"A mystery...!"

They both shot around to see Duck and Jasmine.

"Jas?Duck?Have you two been eavesdropping on us?!"questioned Maria

Duck apologized"We're sorry. We heard you guys talking."

"You both need to un-hear all of that"Lee replied before walking off with Maria until Duck went over to him with Jasmine.

"Can we help?"he asked

"What did I just say?"Lee replied

"You two can be the greatest detectives,Jasmine can be Jassybay the gladiator and I can be Dick Grayson! Your wards!"

Maria and Lee stared at Duck and Jasmine in silence.

"That's Robin."Duck explained

"We know who it is."said Lee

They both stared at the kids for a moment until Lee answered them"Okay,you're Jassybay and your Robin"

"Yes!"Duck cheered with him and Jasmine doing a heroic pose."What do we do?"

"We need you to all look for anything that's odd. So go do that."ordered Maria

"We're on the case!"responded Duck and ran off.

Jasmine was about to go with him but Maria stopped her"Not so fast,Jassybay! I need to talk to you."

Jasmine was sad at that moment but went over to talk to Maria while Lee headed off somewhere.

"It seems to me you told Duck."said Maria

Jasmine nodded"Aye. Actually Ah mentioned the gladiator part and the lad just thought I was makin' up a character. Never bothered him"

"That's why he's called Duck"Maria laughed and Jasmine joined in too.

"That's the first time ye told me to come and chat with me. Ye finally over that lad?"asked Jasmine

"Over Ben?No!"Maria denied and looked at him"But with Lilly mentioning stolen supplies I have gone a little curious about him."

"Yer just too soft."Jasmine scowled and then walked off with a glum face.

Maria sighed sadly at her half sister before walking over to the RV and climbing up top just to sit by Ben.

"Hey."Ben spoke to her,but wasn't looking at her.

"Hi."Maria responded,still looking down at the concrete floor below her."Ben is something the matter?You've been avoiding me for some time. Did Jasmine say anything to you?"

"No,it's not that. It's just..."Ben sighed,"I'm so sorry Maria for not being around you a lot. I just want to be useful"

Maria placed a hand on his shoulder"I know you're useful,you just really need to relax a stop being a little scaredy cat. Don't let anyone elses opions about you get in your way of being helpful. You're doing fine,Ben."

Ben smiled at her before looking down at Lee who came up to them.

"Hey you two."greeted Lee

"What's up,Lee?"said Ben

"Ben,have you seen anything weird on watch? Is there anybody out there up to anything?

"Nope. Really quiet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally. Which is good."

"Did you ever come down to Macon much?"asked Lee

"I didn't have much reason to. My parents would let me take the car into the city on the weekend. But what's in Macon? It's kind of a waste of time compared to Atlanta."

Lee folded his arms"I grew up in Macon"

Ben felt embarrassed"Oh. I didn't mean to say it's crappy or anything... It's super nice. I mean, not now, but I bet it was. Is."

"Right now I would of said the same thing."sighed Maria "Where else do you want to be at times like this?"

"What you two think about Lilly?"Lee questioned

"She scares the crap out of me"answered Ben,"I'm just worried she's going to snap."

"Same here."added Maria"Though I feel sorry for her. Losing a parent has to be heart breaking,even if you don't feel it"

"You don't look well,Maria. Is there something wrong?"Lee spoke with concern

"I just talked with Jas a few moments ago. She still the same,still hating Ben because of Barnett but I know she still cares for me as well."

Maria climbed off the RV "I'll go see what she's up to."

Maria walked over to the entrance of the gates and saw Jasmine with Duck.

Jasmine was leaning on the gate looking down but lifted her head up when she saw Maria"I'm sorry,lass."

Maria crouched down to her"It's alright. You're looking out for me. That's what we do."

"Hey,Jasmine look!"Duck held out a pink piece of chalk.

"It's a piece of pink chalk."said Maria,observing it."Duck,go over and tell Lee what you've found."

"Okay!"Duck quickly ran over to Lee,who was right by Clementine to bring him over.

Lee looked at the gate"This is where you found it?Good job you three"

Lee gave Duck,Jasmine and Maria a high five,he then pushed the gate a little bit to see more chalk"Somebody was over here to."

"See,we did good,huh."replied Duck

Lee agreed"Yeah,you three did. I suppose I should go out there and look around. You three stay here"

"Okay"spoke Jasmine

Lee headed outside while Maria,Jasmine and Duck went to look for other clues.

It was until sometime later Lee came inside and Maria eyed the paper bag he was holding and she saw the look on his face and followed him into Lilly's room.


	20. Chapter 20

"You haven't come up with anything,have you?"Lilly asked

"I came up with this."Lee handed the bag to Lilly"It's got a bunch of meds in it. It was in a grate on the out side wall and there's a sign on the other one."

Lilly looked at Lee and Maria"Holy fuck"

"Yeah."Maria replied

"Okay. We line everybody up. Everybody"Lilly ordered"Somebody is killing us. Stealing from that supply is the same as slipping into your room at night and cutting your throat while you sleep. You die. What is the difference? What if Clementine and Jasmine gets sick and we don't have what we need"

Maria and Lee began to feel worried at what Lilly said,both of them are the only family they had,even though the group is family.

Lilly then looked closely at her window and her eyes widened"What the hell?!"

"YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!"

Maria looked outside the window and she to was surprised"What the?!"

The bandits were in the motel,they were holding everyone hostage who were outside.

"They've got our people out there!"said Lee

"YA'LL BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE. WE AIN'T FUCKIN' AROUND"The leader yelled

"Oh,shit!"Lilly ran over to get the rifle"They're gonna start kicking indoors any second!"

"Lilly? What the hell are you"

Lilly interrupted Lee"Stall them"

"What?"

Lilly opened her back window"Just keep them talking. Do whatever it takes to stop him pulling the trigger"

"I'm coming as well"Maria called out"My room is just above yours. I can take them by surprise too."

Lilly and Maria head out through the back window.

* * *

Maria and Lilly crept over to the steps while seeing Lee distract them.

"I'll keep an eye on them. Do what you have to do."Lilly ordered her

Maria quickly went into her room thankfully unnoticed and grabbed not just her weapons but anything she had in her bag,she opened the floorboards and got the bag to put her things in,she was fast at picking things up when it comes to evacuate and that always comes first when a bunch of intruders like bandits show up.

Suddenly she heard a gunshot,that was probably a cue for her to get out,she ran out of the door,down the steps to the RV where Lee was and watched everyone run for cover.

Some of the bandits then pushed the doors open and more started to come in,Maria saw Jasmine hide behind the sofa with Carley and Ben,she watched Ben try to make a run for the RV and scampered back when a bandit nearly shot him in the head.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kenny shouted,running out of a room with more weapons.

"No shit!"yelled Lee.

Kenny handed Lee the rifle"Get those bastards! Cover our people and get them to the RV!"

Kenny got into tho the RV to start it working while Maria and Lee shot the bandits.

Jasmine looked over to Ben who was cowering and slightly scoffed,an arrow flew past her landing on the ground which made her remember something.

"Maria!"Jasmine picked up the arrow when Maria turned to her.

Maria knew what that meant and quickly opened her bag and passed the crossbow to her by skidding it on the floor,Jasmine quickly equipped it and shot the 2 bandits that were aiming at them.

"Hurry! Get over here,now!"Maria called and Jasmine,Carley and Ben ran over to the RV.

Ben faced Maria,Lee and Jasmine"Man,you saved our asses."

"Your welcome,now go!"responded Maria,getting them into the RV.

"Help!"Katjaa cried,covering Duck,where Clementine was peeping out of their hiding spot.

Lee heard her calling for help"Katjaa! Hang on!"

Suddenly walkers began to show up,devouring some of the bandits,but getting closer to the survivors,Maria and Lee took out all the bandits on the other side so they could get to the RV safely.

"Katjaa! Hurry! Come on!"Lee shouted

"Lee!"Clem ran up to him and shared a hug with him.

Lee released Clementine's hug and looked at her"Clem! Get inside the RV! It's gonna be okay. Go!"

But as Clementine got into the RV Kat and Duck were forced to the ground by a walker which caused Jasmine to scream from the RV.

Lee managed to shoot the walker just when Kenny got out to help them get in.

"Lilly! Get in the RV!"Lee shouted.

"Screw her! Let her stay!"yelled Kenny before he got inside to start the RV.

Then more walkers showed up and Carley went back out to help them buy more time to start the vehicle,when the engine turned on Maria and Carley headed inside.

"Lilly! Last chance! Get down here!"Lee called to her and headed in as well

Maria sat by Ben and Carley while Jasmine sat with Clementine, just when they drove off Lilly jumped in and closed the door.

Kenny drove into the fence,smashing it with some walkers and headed onto the road,leaving their stuff behind.


	21. Chapter 21

"Kat! Jesus, are you okay?"Kenny asked

Katjaa cradled her son in her arms"I'm fine,I'm fine!"

In the back of the RV,where the others were Maria was comforting Ben,who had his hands on his head.

"Oh shit oh shit oh sh- I'm sorry." panicked Ben looking at Lilly

"It's okay,Ben. Everything's fine."Maria gently replied

Lilly disagreed"Everything's not fine. We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything"

"Well we're lucky as shit to have this RV!"Kenny called out

"And nobody died" added Carley

"Kat's head is split open!"Kenny yelled

"I'm fine!"

"Somebody in here caused this."replied Lily

"Settle down back there; the bandits have had our number for weeks!" Kenny shouted

"This is different. Somebody was working with them. Whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attacked."

"Calm down back there! That's nuts!"

Lilly continued"Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!"

"It's true"Lee breathed out

Lilly glared at Carley"So, Carley, is there something you want to say?"

"Please."

"We have to get it out of you then?"

"Back off."

"You're in no position to make demands."

"Carley's trustworthy."Lee spoke "She's not a traitor, Lily."

"Thank you,Lee!"

"She can fight her own battles. Unless there's something going on here that implicates you both." Her head turning to look at hem both.

"Don't be ridiculous.'' Carley scolded

"Like, look, maybe we should, uh, vote.. or something like that."said Ben,but Maria could feel him shaking

"Vote?What!"Lilly growled

"Just,look,Carley's a stand up gal and maybe this was all just a mistake."

"We need to work out the facts."added Carley"Let's calm down, we'll eat and we'll deal with it."

Lee sighed"Let's just let it go. People make mistakes and yeah, this is a fucking doozy, but it's not worth it, Lilly!"

"Then what do we NOT forgive?"Lilly asked"Honestly, tell me. Kenny can kill my dad; Carley can steal from us? Where's the line?"

"Nobody was stealing ANYTHING!"shouted Ben

"Was it both of you?"Lilly questioned to Ben and Maria

"What?!"Maria and Ben yelled,horrified

"I've seen you two together. Was it both of you?"

Maria could see Ben getting even more scared"Look, just let me out. We didn't do this, but I don't like this; I don't like where it's headed."

Lilly came close to Ben"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it?"

Maria moved her hand out in front of them "Lilly calm down,you're scaring him."

Carly agreed"Yeah,Lilly lay off of him!"

Ben looked at Lilly"I-"

The RV suddenly hit and ran over something on the road,startling everyone and the interrogation was put on hold for a moment.

"Shit!"shouted Kenny

"What's going on up there?!"questioned Lilly

"I hit something, we gotta stop!"

Lilly looked back at Ben,Maria and Carley"All right, well, we can deal with this now, then."

The RV slowly came to a stop and parked at the side of the road.

"Kenny, is it safe?"asked Lee,turning from the window.

"Should be"Kenny answered,turning to the group.

"Everybody out."Lilly ordered

"Lily..."Lee grumbled,but Lilly repeated her last word again and everybody got out.

* * *

To Maria's surprise everything was peaceful when she stepped out the car with everyone else,other than Katjaa and Duck who were in the front of the car while Clementine and Jasmine were by the door.

She observed the surroundings for a little while,but then heard a grumbling noise and noticed a walker under the car along with Lilly.

Lilly spoke"Kenny, the RV has some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath."

"God dammit."growled Kenny bending down to see it"Everyone, keep your eyes peeled."

Maria went back to Ben and Carley and Lilly was still going on about it again"You know what, we shouldn't just kick you out, we should hear what everyone thinks."

"I think you should chill out!"Ben responded quickly

"I'm not gonna take this, you can push Ben around, but you can't push me around!"said Carly angrily

"And anyone who pushes me around like this doesn't get any second chances."snarled Maria

"I'm really sorry you feel that way. I'm starting to think maybe it was all three of you."

Ben denied Lilly's answer"No!"

"Uh,this dumb,fuck,walker!"Kenny screamed in frustration

"You okay over there?"questioned Lee

"Yeah,yeah. Son of a bitch."

"You three have no other options"

Lee turned to Lilly"There's no way it was them. It was somebody else. It could've been someone sneaking into our camp."

"That's ridiculous. That's what you think?"Lilly asked

"Yes."

Maria stepped in"And I think so too."

"Okay, fine then. Kenny?"

Kenny looked at the group frustrated because he was still struggling on getting the walker out from under the RV"I don't know! Fuck! Just, stop, would ya?!"

"Well your vote counts for you and Katjaa."

"We don't need all these VOTES! What do I have to do for you to TRUST me? I'll do ANYTHING!"panicked Ben" I-I'll do w-watchers for months!"

"Ha, the hell you will."Lilly rudely laughed

"I'll get more food, more medicine,anything just-"

"Stop panicking."shouted Lee "Seriously Ben, you need to stop and just take a breath."

Lilly turned to Lee"Do we need any more evidence than this?!"

"Fuck EVIDENCE. Stop treating him like this!"Carley yelled

"Shut up,Carley - I've heard enough out of you. Kenny! What's it going to be?"

Kenny was still getting the walker out of the RV"Just give me a damn minute!"

"Ben, you have until that walker's dealt with to tell me it was her and not you!"Lilly pointed at Carley

"Please stop this,Lily! You're torturing him!"Maria pleaded

"No!"cried Ben

"BEN!"Lilly growled

"Stop!"Carley yelled

Lily still looked at Ben, "This is about trust and I've never trusted you."

"Lily. Lay off"said Lee,gently

"I can't,Lee. You know I can't."

Carley thanked Lee kindly"Thank you,Lee"

"Lilly,please listen to him"added Maria

"Please don't kick me out of the group!"Ben pleaded

"We won't"said Lee

"Tell me. Now!"Lilly shouted

Kenny pulled on the walker until it was out from under the car"There, I got 'im!"

"Please let's just get back in the RV?"Ben quietly asked

"That's not happening!"spat Lilly

Carley crossed her arms."You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you, but you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it.'' Lilly gave a terrifying glare at Carley"Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once."

When Kenny stomped on the walkers head everyone turned around to see him walking over "Now what the fuck's the problem?"

**BANG**

A gunshot was heard once the group just turned around,Maria gasped in fright as she saw Carley,who was shot in the cheek and lying lifeless on the ground.

Lee grabbed Lilly and crashed her back against the RV,holding her wrists"DROP IT!"

Lilly shamefully accepted,letting her gun slip through her fingers and onto the ground.

Maria fell to her knees,looking at Carley and began to cry with Jasmine comforting her and Ben kneeling down beside her.

"Holy fuck..."Kenny gasped

"KENNY, what's happening?!"Katjaa shouted from the RV

"Keep Duck away from the windows! Jesus CHRIST!"Kenny shouted back at her and fiercely walked over to Lee and Lilly"GET IN. We're leaving this crazy bitch!"

"She couldn't be trusted,Lee"said Lilly"I swear,please!"

"What are we going to do with her?"questioned Ben,quietly

"Leave her for the walkers."Kenny answered

"Why. Why,Lilly?"Lee asked heartbroken and then let go of her"Just get in. We'll figure out what to do with you."

"That's a bad idea,Lee."Kenny responded"She's a murderer for shit's sake"

Lilly widened her eyes"Murderer?Lee's killed before and I forgave him. You've killed before and I'll forgive you-"

"Bullshit you will. You've been planning to get me this entire time!"

"I was trying to protect all of us."Lilly sobbed,"I don't have anything left."

"Whatever. Just get in."

Maria was still morning over Carley's corpse when Kenny ordered everyone to get in.

"Maria,come on. We have to go."Ben spoke softly

"Get in the RV,lad."said Jasmine with her strong tone but softened when talking to Maria"Maria,we have to go."

A tearful Maria looked up at them and nodded, after saying goodbye she stood up to get in the RV with Jasmine and Ben.

The RV began to drive off on the road,leaving the dead walker and Carley's body behind.

**Yes I took Lilly with me,it was hard,but I was still sorry for her.**

**There's still more chapters coming up and I would apreciate more reviews from you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

Maria tied up Lilly once they were back on the road,when she was done Lee grabbed a gun and threw it on the table right next to Ben.

When Ben picked up the gun and watched Lilly, Katjaa called from upfront "Lee,Vix,a word,please?"

Lee and Maria headed past Jasmine and Clementine and peeked from the back to see Ken,Kat and Duck,who was asleep.

"What's up"Lee asked

Maria saw Katjaa looking sadly at Kenny,knowing something was wrong.

"Is Duck feeling alright?"she questioned

Kat moved her arm down to Duck's leg,when she saw the bite she gasped.

"Happened during the raid."answered Kenny,keeping his eyes on the road.

Maria and Lee looked at each other and Maria took a peek at Jasmine from behind her and then turned back to the others.

"What's the plan?"Lee questioned"We've never had a bite victim in the group before."

"I'm going to keep an eye on him and see what I can do,from a medical perspective"answered Katjaa,looking at Duck

"We keep the same plan unless something changes."added Kenny,"East."

Lee wasn't so sure,"Guys..."

"What else is there to do?!"Kat interrupted,"We thought you should know."

Kenny turned his head to look at Lee,"Important to stay honest with each other"

"Anyway,"Kat continued,"If you two could tell Clementine and Jasmine we would appreciate it"

Lee and Maria nodded at Katjaa and then went to the middle of the RV,they both sat by them with Clementine resting on Lee's side and Jasmine resting on Maria's other side.

Maria and Lee both looked at each other and down at the girls,not making a sound until Lee began to talk"Duck is bitten."

"Huh?"Clem and Jas both responded.

Maria continued"Duck got bit by a walker during the raid at the motor inn"

Jasmine began to tear up at what they said.

"I...don't feel good."Clementine sadly responded"What about Carley?"

"Gone. But won't come back."

"Because the lass was shot in the head,thanks to her"Jasmine finished,glaring at Lilly"We should of left her to suffer in the road. Maria,aren't ye mad at her for killing someone who was like a mother figure to ye?"

"Yes"sighed Maria"But not just mad. I'm sad,for both of them."

They was a moment of silence before Lee said something to Clementine"I'm glad I have you."

Maria and Jasmine smiled at them both and at each other.

Clem smiled,looking up at Lee"Me, too. I heard you outside my tree-house that day and thought about dropping a hammer on your head."

"What? Why?"Lee asked,smiling

"In case you were up to no good. Before you there was this other guy. He was yelling and trying to get to my house. He wanted to take the TV and tried to break the glass door with a rock. Then some walkers came and scared him away."

"The door was open."

"He was dumb."

"Or drunk if ye ask us."said Jasmine

Maria was about to sigh in annoyance but was a good point when she thought about it"Well,that's agreeable. My dad went out and got wasted one night and noticed his own TV in a house and tried to get it. I was trying to sleep but when I saw what was going on I couldn't help myself not to laugh. Because it was our house he was trying to break into."

Lee chuckled along with Clem,Jas and Maria's giggling.

"I miss our family."Jasmine sighed,sadly when the laughing stopped

"So do I,Jas."agreed Maria,with Lee and Clem nodding."I just hope their still alive. We haven't seen them since this began."

"My mom played the tuba."

The girls then looked at Lee.

"Really?"asked Clem

Lee nodded"She was a really small lady. It was strange. This one time my brother thought it would be funny to fill her tuba full of flour on April Fool's Day. And that same day she thought i'd be funny to wake me up for school by playing it right in my face."

"What happened?"questioned Jasmine

"Just about what you'd expect."

Maria,Clementine and Jasmine giggled

"That's funny."said Maria

"Yeah. I don't know why I remembered that."

Maria turned over to Ben who looked like he heard them talking and they both smiled at each other.

When she turned back to Jasmine and was about to fall asleep she was woken up by the sound of the RV tap dripping water.

She comforted Jasmine with her hand,but when she lifted it a red liqiud was found on her hand and on Jasmine's shoulder.

_"Is that...blood?!"_she thought

She then saw that no one was else was in the RV other than her and Jasmine,yet it was still moving.

Suddenly Jasmine looked up at her,as a walker and tried to devour or at the least bite her.

Maria tried to push Jasmine off of her,her heart was pounding and her breathing quickened.

She shot open and gasped,bright sunlight shone through the window,she looked everywhere around her and sighed in relief that it was only just a nightmare.

Lee noticed Maria was awake a moment after he himself woke up,it was possible to both of them that they had a nightmare as well.

"We got something up ahead."Kenny called

They both got up avoiding to wake Jasmine and Clementine up and went over to the front.

"Damnit. Road's blocked"Kenny began to slow the RV down"Now we gotta deal with this"

Maria went to grab her bag up and along with Ben,Lee and Kenny they went out of the RV to see what's blocking the road.


	23. Chapter 23

Maria hopped off the RV and turned over to see that a train was blocking their path,who ever was driving it was carrying a bunch of metal sheets when the outbreak occurred.

She walked over to it with Ben,Kenny and Lee and looked at it.

"Is there anyway to get around it?"questioned Ben

"Doesn't look like it"Kenny answered"On foot,maybe. Can't really afford to do that now"

Lee looked around the place"This seems like a safe area. All this brush will stop anything creeping up on us."

Kenny turned to the RV with Lilly still tied up"And I'd like everyone out of the RV except her. I don't want folks trapped in there with her."

Clementine and Jasmine were now awake and they stepped out together,they then along with the others saw Katjaa get out of the RV with Duck clinging on to her for support.

Ben then turned to face Maria and Lee"Why don't we both go look around?"

"Yeah everyone else relax"Lee then crouched down to Clementine"Clem. Stay close to Kenny and Kat,okay?"

Clementine responded with a nod.

"Lee,"Kat called to him"if you come across anything to drink, if there's a dining car or something. I think Duck's a bit dehydrated.

"It's a freighter, hon."Kenny spoke and then looked back at Lee and Maria"You two be careful in there"

"What, you think there might be something dangerous inside of an abandoned locomotive?"Lee asked"Hadn't crossed my mind."

Maria looked at Jasmine sadly"You two go ahead,I'll meet you there in a moment"

She walked over to Jasmine and crouched down to her"What do you want to do?"

"Well,considerin' the lad asked ye and Lee to go into that train I'd come along with ye"Jasmine then turned to Katjaa,who was holding Duck"But with Duck now...bitten. Ah'm not so sure."

Maria looked down in sadness,but then thought something"Jasmine,and Kenny and Katjaa see you like a daughter to them and Duck is like a brother you never had. You would do anything to make sure they're comfortable in their last moments on this once beautiful Earth. They would be more than grateful if you could help them out by coming with me,Ben and Lee to look for something in useful the train. You can do that,right?"

Jasmine then nodded with a smile and went with Maria over over to Lee and Ben,who had just finished talking.

They saw Lee climb up the train's ladder and entered the box car,Maria helped Ben open the other door.

When it was opened they saw Lee looking at a bunch of stuff.

"Whoa."Ben responded,looking at it.

"Somebody's been livin' in here"said Lee

"Yeah,man. Shit. Think they're gone?"

"I hope so,but this looks recently used. Be on the look-out and have your guard up."

Maria and Jasmine then climbed onto the box car and searched around the place.

"Maria Ah found some water!"yelled Jasmine,holding a bottle.

"Great! Let's give it to Katjaa,for Duck"

Maria and Jasmine climbed off the box car and walked over to Katjaa.

"Here,we found some water"said Maria while Jasmine handed the water to Katjaa

"Ah,thank you,perfect"Katjaa then took the bottle"He's allergic to bees"

"Really?My mum told me Jasmine hated wasps. Not allergic but she will shake with fear being afraid to get stung"

Katjaa looked down at Duck"It's all I keep thinking about. Like somehow that matters"

"I don't think it does,Kat"replied Maria

"I know. Well, I don't. But you're probably right"

"Did Clementine mention Carley or Duck or anything?Lee does worry about her"

Katjaa then looked at Clem"No. That little girl is a puzzle"

"Yeah"Maria agreed

Kat sighed"Poor Carley. God. Where did yesterday go?"

Maria looked down"I don't know"

"Are you okay,Maria? You and Lee were close to her"

"Yeah. Lee was fond of her,even if this isn't any time for romance"

Jasmine noticed Duck giving her a weak smile"Ah'll... stay here with Kat for now,Maria"

Maria nodded at Kat and then went back to the train.

* * *

Climbing back on she saw Lee looking at the front of the train and went with Ben to see what he found.

He turned to them"We got one. Walker. Sitting in the chair. We got 'im.

Lee quietly opened the door and took out the spike remover he found in the train,he bashed it on the man's head but it just fell forward without a growl or anything,they breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a walker.

"Suppose we ought to look him over."said Lee

They pulled the man of the chair and onto the floor,they saw that a third of his face was blown off and they looked at the window that had been shot with blood on it.

"I don't think this guy came back..."Ben replied

Lee sighed"Christ..."

He then noticed a flashing button right by the controls"That light is blinking"

"Push it!"Ben exclaimed with Maria agreeing on it

"Push it?"questioned Lee

"Why not?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Here,look." Ben then pressed the button and the train hissed,alerting the others even Kenny who came up to it.

Maria looked out the window"That button activates the brakes. Nothing dangerous. Nice work,Ben."

Kenny then opened the door"This fucker works?!"

"Well Ithink it's the first step on getting the train started so,yeah."Maria answered

Kenny sat down in the chair"Well I'll be damned. How the hell do we get it movin'?"

Lee looked at Ben and Maria"I don't know.. ask Mr and Mrs. Amtrak over here."

Maria and Ben were picking up the corpse to put it outside when Lee looked at them.

Ben shook his head"No clue."

Maria looked at the numbered sections with buttons and switches"Other than using those buttons and switches with numbers marked on every section. I don't know."

They carried the corpse out of the train and hauled it over onto the ground,it landed with a thud but Maria still shuddered at it.

Maria took one last look at the body"Looks like he was shot with a shotgun or something. Well,at least he isn't suffering."

Suddenly she noticed a white and purple flower by the ground,knowing it would be nice on Jasmine she picked it up and placed it in her cardigan pocket.

Noticing Ben already back in the train she began to follow him.

"Ben,if you could keep an eye on the girls and Duck, i'd appreciate it. I'm going to make sense of these controls."Kenny asked

Maria watched Ben look down and made his way out of the door"I suppose I should go with him to,"she suggested"Jasmine would be too tough for him to handle."

* * *

She walked with Ben over to the rest of the group who were outside and saw Ben sitting down,immediately sulking to himself.

Looking at the flower she went over to Jasmine who was sitting with Katjaa and Duck,who was beginning to become pale which made her heart sank as well as her half sister's.

"Jasmine?"Maria crouched down to her when she got her attention and gave her the flower that was in her cardigan pocket.

Jasmine smiled at it,as a sign that she liked it and took it with one of her hands"Thank ye,Maria"she replied after putting it in her hair,it still looked nice even with the hoodie on.

Suddenly Maria gasped when she heard Lee scream and darted over to the front of the train"Are you okay?"she then saw a wrecked car with a really loud growling walker with the seat belt preventing it to reach them.

She breathed a sigh of relief,then noticed a box of animal crackers in the car.

"The kids might like those."said Lee

"Well,let's get them then."Maria opened the car door and carefully reached for the seat belt.

"Maria,what are you doing?"Lee questioned

Maria grabbed the walker's hand,"When I say now,we shut the car door."

She quickly unfastened the seat belt and got out of the car to hold the door with Lee,the walker started to crawl out of the wrecked car to reach them.

"NOW!"Maria yelled and they smashed the walkers head with the car door,killing it.

Maria then took the crackers and looked at the now dead walker"Did you find anything useful that will get the train started?"

"I found the instructions,but the pages were torn out."said Lee

"Oh,well I'm sure someone knows. Come on,we should probably get back."Maria and Lee began to walk back over to the group,carrying the crackers in her hands.

Jasmine then came running up to her"What happened?"

"It's okay Jasmine,we found a walker and it's been taken care off,"Maria saw Lee go into the RV to probably check on Lilly she turned to face Katjaa.

"Me and Lee found these. Maybe it would help Duck,"she handed the box to Katjaa.

Katjaa smiled,"Thank you,Maria. That's very thoughtful. He isn't fussy,you know."

"Hm?"Maria responded

"Most kids,they're really fussy about what they'll eat. Hate vegetables,that kind of thing."

Maria looked at Duck"Not Duck,eh?"

"No. The most trouble I ever have is making him use a fork."

"Jasmine isn't fussy either with both food and drink,at least that's what my mum tells me. She told me that when Jasmine first tried cows milk when she began to bottle feed,she got attached to it so much that every time my mum opens the fridge she always finds the milk gone. Luckily she stopped when she was 6."

"And ah'm glad ah did."replied Jasmine.

"Well,thank you again"said Katjaa

Suddenly Lee was pushed out of the RV by Lilly and when Maria ran over to help him up onto his feet,the RV engine turned on and started to back up.

Kenny got out of the train the moment he heard it start up"Holy shit she's stealing the RV!"

"Lilly!"Lee shouted

Lilly took on look at Lee before she drove off,Maria along with Ben Jasmine and Clementine watched Lee and Kenny run after her.

But it was hopeless,Lilly was gone.

"Let's focus on the the train"said Lee,after a moment of silence

Kenny and Lee turned back at the train,Clem,Jasmine and Ben went back to their original places with Maria sitting next to Ben.

"Well,we're fucked if we don't figure out how this thing works. We can't spend the night out here."Kenny looked at Duck again,still resting in Katjaa's arms and looked back at Lee,"Duck is still sick,you know. We need to get to the city. The coast."

Lee and Kenny then resumed to get the train running again,knowing that this was their only hope to go to the coast or anywhere.

Maria didn't like seeing Ben staring at the ground alone with a sad expression on his face and moved closer to him,"You okay,Ben?"

Ben stopped looking at the ground and looked at Maria"I'm fine,I just... man,I can't believe Carley's gone."

Maria placed a hand on his shoulder,"I know. Poor Lee, he loved Carley dearly and the only thing we have to remember her is her gun. I'm glad we're out of the bandits' sight though,they scare the living daylights out of us."

Ben nodded"Yeah,me too."

Maria then gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder,she was glad to have him by her side but only wished Jasmine could get along with him,though right now she knew that Jasmine was more focused on Duck's condition.

A large whir from the train was heard and Kenny quickly got outside where Lee was,"Holy,shit,we are golden."

That got everyone's attention that they now have a way to get to the coast.

"Come on,let's see if she'll move."

Lee and Kenny then headed back inside the front of the train to test it out,it worked fine on the tracks but it stopped because of all of the debris knocked a few of the carts over.

Lee went back outside to fix the problem,going behind the box car with all of the stuff inside it,there was a clank sound and one of the pins were lifted out.

"Hey Kenny,we're loose!"Lee called

Maria couldn't wait to get on the train,it felt like it was a while ago before she even ridden on one.

Then she heard rustling from behind the camp,she then pulled out her katana and faced it at the direction she heard the noise come from.

It was an old man,he was dirty with brown ragged clothes with messy grey hair.

Though he was living Maria refused to lower weapon.

"Relax kid,I ain't gonna hurt ya'll"he said

Maria slowly lowered her katana and placed it back in the scabbard,"Who are you?"

"The name's Chuck"he greeted"Charles if you're fancy"

"Vix, or Maria if you're trustworthy. That's Ben,Clementine,Katjaa,Duck and Jasmine"Maria pointed out

Chuck looked at them"Nice to meet y'all"

Katjaa gave him a welcoming smile,there was a bit of silence until Maria broke it"Oh,Lee and Kenny are working on the train. You should probably go say hi to them."

Chuck then got out out a few candy bars"Here,you folks must be hungry. Don't worry it's not riddled with anything,if that's what you're thinkin'"

Jasmine without hesitation grabbed one of the bars along with Clem,Maria and Ben and sat down and tried them,it was good for Maria and Jasmine since it soothed their taste buds as well as their problems.

Maria watched Chuck walk over to the train and looked at the others when he was not there.

"Do you think we can trust him?"she asked the group.

"Well,the lad didn't kill ye and the candy's alrigh'"Jasmine spoke with some of the candy in her mouth.

Maria gave a disgusted look at her"Jasmine,next time when you want to talk make sure you swallow what you're eating,then speak."

"Ah'll keep that in mind,lass"

Chuck then came back with Lee and Clementine instantly went over to Lee happily"You met Chuck!"

"Yeah... I did."

Katjaa looked up at Lee while tending to Duck,"It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change."

"He gave us candy. Ben,too!"Clem added

Lee and the group looked over to Ben,who looked at them after taking a small bite of of his bar with eyes wide and looking around the group.

Maria couldn't help but snicker while her mouth was covered.

Lee raised an eyebrow at Chuck"You have candy?"

"Boy got the last piece I got on me."

Lee took another glance at Ben"Figures."

Ben frowned and looked away from Lee to Maria,who smiled at him.

"You met Kenny?"Lee questioned

Chuck sat down next to Clementine"Sure did. Man shares my love of the road."

"That's for certain."

Duck then started coughing weakly,making Jasmine stop eating and decide to comfort him.

Chuck bent down in front of them while Katjaa was gently patting her son's back.

"I'm awfully sorry your son's not feeling good."

"I appreciate your concern."

"Well,I'm sure with a little TLC he'll be fit as a fiddle in no time."

Chuck then stood back up on his feet"And I can offer y'all whatever I've got,although it ain't much."

Kenny walked over to the group at that time.

"Thank you."replied Katjaa,"We'd like to do the same."

Kenny immediately stepped in"Why don't we hold of on..."

Katjaa interrupted"Stay with us,we'd like the company."

Chuck then sat next to Clementine again and played a tune on his guitar while Kenny walked over to the train.

They enjoyed the music,since it was something to listen to when silence was around.

"Where are you from?"Lee asked Chuck,"You live around here?"

"Georgia boy. You saw where I live."Chuck answered,not giving very much information which made Lee more curious.

"Why are you alone?"

Chuck didn't look at Lee when he asked that question"Why not? Seem to be doin' alright"

"Fine,then."

Chuck then apologised"I'm sorry; I do like being around you all,actually. It's nice."

"You caught us on a bad day."Lee admitted

"Eh,you still got a couple of kids,"Chuck looked at Clementine,"and this one's got a good spirit."

Clementine shyly looked away,swaying her feet around.

"That's some kind of something."

After Lee was done talking to Chuck he went over to Kenny,Maria then went over to talk to Clementine.

"Hi Clem,how are you?"she asked

Clem then looked over to Duck,who was getting weaker every minute."I don't think Duck feels good"

Maria also looked along with her"I know,yet they don't know... Jasmine will be devastated like she was before."

"Did Jasmine lose someone else who was bitten?"

"She and I lost more than 'someone'. But the past will be past so it's best to move on."

At that point Lee and Kenny walked over to the group,stating we were ready to go.

"We don't got much left,so just gather whatever you have. Let's go."

Maria went to pick up her bag while everyone else walked over to the train,Ben stayed behind with her though and they ran over to the train when she was ready.

Kenny looked at Chuck"Want a ride?"

"Well,it sounds like your takin' my home."

"That's a yes then."

"Haven't found anything better for keeping the creepy-crawlies out than that boxcar."

Chuck climbed on top of the train with Ben and Maria,who just came on.

"Duck's sick"said Clem to Lee and Kenny,looking at the ground.

"Get on the train,Clementine."he responded with a harsh tone,which made Maria scold at him before helping Clementine on the train.

Jasmine came over with Katjaa,who was carrying Duck and then climbed on to the train but turned her head a little to their direction"He's gettin' worse."she quietly spoke before sitting down.

"Let me look at him."Kenny looked over Katjaa to Duck's face,he was white as a ghost which made Kenny stand back startled.

Lee shook his head"We can't ignore this. Look at the kid,Kenny. This is happening."

"Ain't shit happening. And if it were,what can we do here? We get on the train and we find something better. That is the plan."

"I think Lee just wants to talk it through."said Katjaa

"It's TALKED THROUGH. Get on,Kat."Katjaa looked down sadly at what her husband said.

Kenny sighed"I'll be up front. I don't want to here any nonsense until we get where we're goin'."

Lee walked over to the front of the train with Kenny while Katjaa walked over to the boxcar.

Maria then slowly went over to Katjaa"Do you want me to hold on to Duck?"

"Ah'll help as well."added Jasmine.

Katjaa gently handed Duck into Maria's arms while Jasmine helped Katjaa onto the train.

Maria looked down at Duck,he was getting so weak that his bones were almost seen through his skin.

When Katjaa sat down,she was in tears by the time she handed him back to her.

"Thank you."she said to both of them.

Once Maria sat by Ben and wiped away her tears the train began to move forward on the tracks,she watched Jasmine put a reassuring hand on Clem's shoulder while they both sadly look at Katjaa and Duck.

Ben felt depressed at them,even more with Maria looking at them with tears developing again,he wrapped his arm around her back as the train picked up speed.


	24. Chapter 24

It was hard to tell what time it was,other than Lee's watch since they left Macon on a train that was now going to Savannah.

The whole group was in silence for a long time until Chuck began to speak,"Got to be hard on ya,eh? three adults taking care of five kids,"He looked over to Ben and Maria "no disrespect."

Ben glared at him and looked down while Maria just sighed.

"We'll be fine," replied Lee,"We've gone through just as much as anybody else."

Chuck glanced at the teenage couple"Those two are gonna grow up quick."

"We already are."Ben spoke quietly at Chuck

"I don't doubt it,son."

Duck leaned his head back and began to cough harder,this time he had blood trickling down the side of his face.

"LEE!"Katjaa called"Lee. I need now. I need you to go get Ken."

Maria instantly got up along with Ben and Jasmine walked over with Lee to Katjaa.

"Would you get that off his face? My hands are full here."

Maria reached her hand out and picked up the rag carefully

"Thank you. Could you just get that off his face, please?"

Maria wiped the side of Duck's face gently a pulled back to look at the rag.

She along with Jasmine,Ben and Lee stared shocked and disgusted at the blooded rag.

"He's out of time. We need to stop this train."

"Okay."Lee stood up and looked at Maria,Jasmine and Ben."I'm going to tell Kenny to stop the train,be safe and hold on in tight case the train stops fast, okay?

Maria nodded while Ben and Jasmine sat down again and watched Lee exit the boxcar,but when she saw him enter the front of the train through the boxcar window she decided to follow him.

She quietly crept over to the door and listened to their conversation.

"Nobody know's shit. He'll be fine."

"He won't be. He's going,Kenny"

"What is the goddamn deal? He's a little sick,but we can't just quit. It's a scratch! He's not like the others. Jesus,all y'all are just makin' it worse."

"You're in denial!"

"And you've given up! On Duck,on EVERYONE!"

"STOP IT GODDAMMIT!"

"Fuck you,Lee."

"You're gonna listen."

"Or what?"

Maria saw Kenny get out of the seat,facing Lee angrily.

Without hesitation Maria flew the door open,they were shocked at her sudden arrival.

"Vix? What the fuck are you doing here?"Kenny asked.

"I'm here for the same reason,"she replied,"But first you need to calm down!"

"How the fuck do you 'calm down' after a day like today?"

"By talking to your friend."answered Lee

Kenny sat down and faced the controls.

"That's just it isn't it Kenny?"said Maria, "You think you're the reason Duck got bit at that raid. You need to stop thinking about yourself,you're acting like any hope for him was destroyed because of what happened to Hershel's son. But right now this isn't about you. This is about a woman who needs her husband and a poor boy who needs his father."

She then moved closer to him,"And you know that if they need you right now,so does the one who you see like a daughter to you,the one I swore to protect. And if she needs you,then so do I."

"Kenny?"The group then turned to see Jasmine,who was almost in tears"Please,ye have to stop train."

He nodded sadly"...Okay."He leaned over to the controls and turned on the breaks.


	25. Chapter 25

The train slowly came to a halt and everyone got outside,Maria walked over to Ben who had his arms crossed and looking down upset while Jasmine sat with Clementine.

Duck was lying on his side at the entrance to the boxcar,being comforted by Katjaa.

"Ken. It's... I think it's time"said Katjaa

Kenny looked at his son and then folded his arms to look over at Chuck"The boy's been bit. In case you haven't figured that out."

"What do you need?" Lee asked Kenny.

"I...I..."

Lee looked at Kat"Katjaa?"

"It's time to... this is not possible..."She put her arm around Duck's stomach and her other arm on his head.

Kenny was a little shaken from grief"What are we gonna do?"

"We can't allow him to become one of those things."

Kenny then tried to sound hopeful"But what if...what if he doesn't?"

"Kenny, I love you very much. I love our son more than life itself. I need you to hear me. What you are saying, that he may not turn, is foolish."

"But-"

"No."

Maria buried her face in Ben's shoulder crying while Jasmine,who was also crying was being comforted by Clementine.

"There's... Come on,Kat..."

"If you think of one, you let me know."

"Isn't there some kind of pill, or something that we can give him..."

Katjaa shook her head. "Stop it."

"He can just drift off to sleep, right, hon?I mean,Jesus," He threw his hands over his face,"this is our son!"

"I KNOW!" She cried,"But we know it's,"She pointed to her head,"_here_, or nothing."

"Well... fuck... just... who, then? You want me to?"

"You don't have to."

"I'll do it."

"No,you don't have to."

"I'll do it"Lee spoke up

"No,"Maria stepped forward after crying on Ben's shoulder"I'll do it."

Katjaa looked at them both"No. It should be a parent."

Lee looked at Duck"No parent should have to do something like this."

Kenny agreed"Lee's right,Kat. We can say our goodbyes and... just let that be it."

"I don't know..."Kat looked back at them "Lee,Maria both of you would be doing this family a great service," Katjaa looked at Duck again "Why don't we take him into the forest, so Clementine and Jasmine doesn't have to see?"

Kenny nodded"Yeah."

"Give us a moment to say goodbye?"Katjaa asked Lee

"Of course."he answered back.

Kat picked up Duck and disappeared behind the trees with Kenny.

Clem got off the train with Jasmine and walked over to Maria and Lee."What's happening?'

"Duck is dying..."Lee sighed

"I know."Clem looked over to the woods"What are you doing?"

Maria crouched down to Clementine's level "We're making sure he doesn't come back as one of them."

"Oh."

"Yeah,I'm sorry."

"Look, Clem, things will-"

**BANG**

Lee was interrupted by a gunshot which made everyone jump and the crows fly away.

"What the-"

"NOOO!"Kenny screamed

"Maria, Ben! Take Clementine and Jasmine into the train! Go, it'll be fine."Lee then sprinted into the woods.

Jasmine however had other plans and began to run into the forest.

"Jasmine,wait!Lee said you have to get into the train!"Ben yelled

"Ye can't stop me,lad. Ah want to see if they're alrigh' myself. KENNY! KATJAA!Jasmine shouted while running.

"Bollocks,"Maria cursed under her breath and then turned to the rest of the group by the train,"I'll get Jas. Just stay here!"

Maria ran into the woods as fast as possible for her,it was easy for her since they only followed one path.

When she finally caught up with them she saw a horrific sight what shocked her.

She and Lee were watching Kenny and Jasmine crying next to Katjaa,who shot herself in the head in front of a now dying Duck.

"Wha- what the hell happened?!"Maria exclaimed

"She couldn't,"Kenny sobbed,shaking"she just,fuck,oh-oh fuck."

Kenny moved his hand so he could close Kat's eyes,he and Jasmine looked over to Duck and stood up.

Lee and Kenny loomed over Duck while Jasmine ran into Maria's arms.

"What do we do?"Kenny asked

"Give me the gun,Ken. I'll do it"Lee suggested

Kenny handed the gun over to Lee and walked by Maria and Jasmine's side.

Lee glanced over to Maria,who then nodded the approval while keeping Jasmine close.

He raised the gun to aim it at Duck's head,Maria covered Jasmine's eyes and closed hers so she wouldn't see Lee pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

She opened her eyes and slowly uncovered Jasmine's eyes,they were already wet from the tears Jasmine was continuing to cry out.

And when she looked over to Kenny he was just as sad as Lee walked over to him.

"We should... probably go."Maria spoke.

The group began to walk slowly out of the forest to the train,at that point Maria noticed Chuck talking to Clementine but didn't know what it was although her face expression changed to sadness.

Maria then noticed Clementine going up to her when she got into the boxcar noticing Katjaa wasn't with them"Maria?Where's Katjaa?"

Maria was unsure of what to say with her,Jasmine went in front of the train with Kenny,Lee and Chuck and Clementine,Ben and herself were in the boxcar,"Oh,Clem... I'm so sorry,sweetheart. It was too much for her and... I'm afraid she too won't be coming back."

Clementine then sat down sadly at the entrance to the boxcar door.

Maria felt very depressed,she wanted to talk to Ben but he already left to go outside so instead she sat by Clem.

First Carley and now Duck and Katjaa, how long until someone else is killed?


	26. Chapter 26

After what felt like an hour on the train,Maria exited the boxcar while passing by Lee and went over to the very front of the train.

Before that hour just felt like a horrible nightmare to her,it did gave her a terrible headache.

"Hey there."Chuck greeted her,leaning over the rail with her.

"...Hey."Maria groaned not in the mood for talking,"This has been one of the worst days I've been through with Jasmine so far."

Chuck nodded in agreement"It will be a lot more worse if that girl will end up just like that boy."

Maria immediately looked up at him in surprise"That's what you said to Clem?God... Lee's not going to like this coming from your mouth."

Chuck noticed that Maria showed no sign of anger,"Aren't you gonna be mad?"

Maria looked over to the front of the train in response"If I choose to be mad at this point,then Jasmine wouldn't be holding a crossbow and we wouldn't be here. After what happened I don't want to think about what the rest of our family's going through."she returned a look to him"What about you? Do you have any family?"

"Out there,somewhere. Been sorta on my own for the past fourteen years now."

"Oh,sorry about that."

"No one to blame."

"So you are homeless."

"Eh,suppose. I've had homes here and there and... and they just don't work out. I like a drink,you know."

Maria rolled her eyes in response and they'd quiet but admitted something,"You remind me of my father."

"A nice man?"Chuck asked

"A drunk jerk for the past 12 years,which is why my mum left and had Jasmine with my step dad. But you make me think twice about him in this world."

And then,oddly enough Lee walks by with his arms crossed,as a sign that Clementine told him about what Chuck said to her,"Hey."

"How ya doin'?"Chuck greeted,in his usual tone

But that didn't change Lee's mood"I don't care what reasons you have for doing it,no reason to go and tell my girl she's gonna end up dead!"

"'Cause she is."

"And he's right,Lee."Maria added,making Lee surprised

"I don't know much about you folks,but I can tell you,sure as the the sun gon' come up tomorrow,that y'all keep goin' on like this and that girl ain't gonna make it."

"What do you know?"Lee asked,crossly

"I know that you don't have a goddamn plan. We get to Savannah and then what?"questioned Chuck

"We do what's best for Clementine."answered Lee.

"And that's exactly what,Chuck's trying to say."Maria commented,"That plan will fail if she's not prepared sooner."

"Look,sit down with the girl and hash it out. Find a map for Christ's sake - I'd give you one if I had it."replied Chuck,"And if somethin' were to happen to you-"

"It won't."Lee interrupted.

"If it WERE,you gotta prepare the girl. Teach her to use a weapon and for criminy,cut that hair."

"She's a little girl."said Lee

"And she'll die a little girl if you treat her like one. You gotta consider her a living person. That's it. You're either livin' or you're not. You ain't little,you ain't a girl,you ain't a boy,you ain't strong or smart. You're alive. Look at her hair. You got got her runnin' around with a mop that's gonna act like a velcro to any hand swingin' it's way. Find some scissors in my pack and take care of that hair before a walker does it for ya. And then show her how to use a gun because like it or not, that's what saves your life from here on out."

Maria could see Lee was beginning to understand,when she saw him look at the boxcar where Clem was.

"I don't mean to tell ya how to do your job."Chuck looked down,"But too many people have died already..."

"They have."Lee agreed,his face turning sad.

"And seein' another little girl die might just do me in."

"I hear you. A plan,a haircut and a gun. It's good advice."

"It's somethin'."

At that moment Maria heard the door from the front of the train open and Jasmine slowly stepped out,making her stand up and go over to her"Hey,Jasmine."

"...Ah'll be in the boxcar."she heard her say as she walked off.

Maria turned to Chuck"Be safe,Chuck. And,Lee make sure she's prepared."she spoke to them and walked passed Lee and into the train to see Kenny,who was silent and looked forward.

"Hi,Kenny. I'm sorry about...you know"she said,sympathetically.

"None of this is your fault ,Vix."Kenny replied,"Or Maria,from what Jasmine told me."

Maria couldn't be surprised he knew her true name,even if she wanted to right now"Well,at least she's still alive,along with me and the others."

Kenny nodded sadly at me"Yeah, and right now needs to stay alive. You make sure of that."

Maria nodded and exited the front of the train,she noticed Jasmine sobbing in a corner from the window,making her upset.

She then noticed Ben,who was leaning on the rail and went went over to him"Hi,Ben."

Ben after hearing her voice got up"Hey,Maria. Are you going to be okay? After... you know."

Maria leaned her side on the rail"To be honest,I don't know. After Barnett,Jasmine does get a little shaky but never bothers about things like this. But now after meeting this group,playing with Kenny's family and Duck and Katjaa now gone..."she sighed sadly,thinking about them.

Maria and Ben turned to Lee,who was going back inside the boxcar to talk to Clem.

"There isn't many of us left from before."

"Yeah...,"Ben agreed ,"you,me,Lee,Jasmine and Kenny. Clementine. The homeless dude, if he sticks around."

"We're all homeless,Ben."Maria pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah... I do."

Maria looked at the direction where the front of the train was"I'm not sure if we can count on Kenny after what happened."

"Well,he seems to be driving the train okay."

Maria rested her head on Ben's shoulder"I'm still unsure. Me and Jasmine just feel like we lost another family,except this one's dead. The other... it remains a mystery,since their fate is unknown."

"I've lost everyone I've ever known 'cause of this. I didn't even get to my house. Who knows what's up with my parent's and... my sister,"Maria felt his arms wrapped tightly around her"Oh,God. My little sister."

Maria adjusted herself so she could hug him"Shh. It's okay,Ben."

He continued on"And now it's all my fault that everyone's here."

Maria moved Ben's head so they were facing each other"Don't say that."

"It's true."Ben then broke free of Maria's embrace out of stress and leaned back on the rail.

"Ben,what is it that you're not telling me?"Maria asked around the time Lee was opening the boxcar door.

"...It was me."

That made Lee turn around."Huh?"

"I was the one giving the bandits supplies."

"What?"Maria and Lee said at the same time,Lee climbed back up to the two of them.

"It's all my fault."

"What for? Why the hell would you do this?"Lee asked while Maria continued to stare at Ben in horror.

"They said they had my friend,that he was with them."explained Ben,"By the time I realized that they didn't it was too late... they said they'd kill me. Kill all of us. I'm sorry,Lee."

Lee and Maria were speechless from what Ben said.

Then all of a sudden Jasmine lunged for him out of nowhere in rage,she was probably listening to them at this time.

Luckily if it weren't for Maria holding her back,Ben would of been pushed off the train.

"YE MONSTER! AH'LL KILL YE!"Jasmine shouted,struggling at Maria's grip.

"Jasmine calm down!"Maria ordered but she wouldn't,still trying to free herself so she dragged her into the boxcar and blocked the door from her once they were inside.

Maria let go of Jasmine only to see her try and get out of the door"Let me go,Maria! Ah wan' to tear that jessie apart and push him off the train!"

She then tried her best to reason with her,"Jasmine I get it,I'm just as surprised as you. But pushing him off the train won't bring them back."

Jasmine shook his her head"No,it wont. But it will serve the lad right for what he did. He nearly got us all killed!"

"He had his reasons."

"Was that really a reason? Or was it just to protect himself?"Maria was about to answer back,but was cut off from thought when Jasmine resumed talking.

"No wonder ye were surprised. Ah knew ye were distracted by him,ye got so close to him in one day that made ye think he was innocent from the start. And his cowardliness and yer caring heart made him distract ye from me. Now his 'little mistake' turned the whole group into a mess. If our mom and my dad found out ye were being distracted from promising their last wish to protect me,they'll hate ye for life."

Those last words Jasmine spoke made her stunned like a deer in the headlights,but looked over at Clementine,who was scared at their argument as well as curious.

Jasmine also looked there as well,but turned back to Maria"For the sake of the group,Ah'll keep it to maself."she whispered.

At that point Lee opened the door to go to Clementine and Maria slowly stepped outside again,noticing Ben still in his same spot.

"Hello,Ben"

Ben,noticing her appearance shot his head up"You still want to talk to me?"

Maria nodded with a little smile"Of course I do."

"So... you're not mad? I don't blame you if you are. I deserve it anyway."

Ben turned his head away but Maria put both of her hands on his shoulders."Ben,you don't deserve it. It was a mistake,you never meant any of this to happen and Lilly would of snapped at anything. That place wasn't safe anyway and thanks to you,this group now knows you don't have to be bitten to turn. You just turn anyway,no matter how you die."

Ben blushed at what Maria said but then felt her hands let go of his shoulders.

"But Jasmine had a point,or maybe she's right; I spent so much time with you it was distracting me from keeping her safe. From the moment I held Duck for Kat so she could get on the train it made me think was she going end up like him? Was our time together just increasing her chance to get bitten? Ben I'm sorry,but I can't ignore my mum and her dad's last wish. I have to put her first until I know she's ready to protect herself."

"So,you're saying it's not gonna work?"questioned Ben,sadly.

"NO!"Maria exclaimed,"No,Ben I'm not meaning that. I'm not going to ignore you like you're the ghost in the group,It's..."

She turned away,looking at the trees going past her at the opposite side of the train." I don't know what to do anymore. With keeping Jas safe I feel like I'm on a 3 chance limit and I messed up two of those chances. There are times I just wish me and Jasmine wasn't here,we'd be back in Britain being or dying with our family in this apocalypse instead of being in a horrible community run by a horrible person who uses both survivors and walkers for entertainment. But then..."

She turned around and noticed she and Ben were face to face,she was gazing into his eyes with a smile and continued to speak,"We wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be here with you."

They leaned even more close to each other but was interrupted by Kenny shouting from the train.

"OH, SHIT! HOLD ON, EVERYBODY!"

The train screeched and they both held on to each other as well as the rails for support until it grind to a halt.

"Why did we stop?"Ben questioned,looking at Maria.

Maria looked over the rails but still didn't know"I don't know. Come on,It's nice to put our feet on the ground."


	27. Chapter 27

Ben and Maria climbed off the train, joining the others to see why they stopped,they all looked up to see a bridge that must of had an accident because all the vehicles were abandoned with one of them a truck with petroleum tanks dangling over the tracks,blocking their way.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!" Kenny screamed in frustration and stared at the ground while everyone else wondered what to do next.

"Maybe we could walk?" Ben suggested

Jasmine shot him a glare"Lad, that's just stupid."

"I'm just sayin..."

Chuck stepped forward"Hmm. I dunno; I ain't got much experience with y'all's fortitude but we can probably deal with that. We got a goddamn train."

Kenny looked at him"That thing's not full of milk, _Charles_. That's gas or diesel; something that's going to explode."

"YOU gotta get a hold of yourself. This is a crew here."

Kenny walked up to him slowly,until they were inches from each other. "This ain't shit."

"This-"

"Yo, you keep screaming like that, you're gonna get your face chewed off!"Everyone looked up to the unfamiliar voice to see two people up on the bridge,a man and a women.

"Are you guys gonna be trouble?" the woman asked,"Because we could've just kept walking."

"No,were friendly!"Lee called back to them,"Put your hand down,Ken."he whispered to Kenny.

"That's what everybody says."said the women

"We know."

The couple looked at each other and back at the group.

The man called back again"You guys got a problem with your train?"

"Yeah, you're standing right in front of it." Kenny grumbled.

"Dude, it's a wreck. It's not so bad from up here. Send your buddy up to have a look."

Kenny put his hand out in front of Lee before he let him walk over to the ladder,"Anything goes sideways up there, we won't let them escape."

Lee walked up to the ladder and put his hands on it,"If I come up there you better not be murderers or thieves."

"I guess you'll have to find out."the woman responded.

Maria watched Lee go up the ladder and talked to them."Well,no weapons were pulled out. Thank goodness."

She noticed Clem,who had her hair cut short and learnt how to use a weapon was going up the ladder at that point and Jasmine was following her,so she went with them.

"Oh,shit! Goddamn, you guys have kids,two of them!"the man named Omid reacted happy and surprised when he noticed Clementine and Jasmine once they were all on the bridge.

"What are you three doing up here?"Lee questioned

Maria was about to explain but Omid continued speaking"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a kid? Shit! What's your name's?"

Jasmine smiled along with Clem,making Maria feel better since it felt ages since her half sister did smile.

"Jasmine"

"Clementine."

Lee folded her arms at Clem"Oh,so he gets to swear?"

"Well, this is great."Omid turned to the women named Christa,"See? Things are looking up."

After looking at Clem,Christa looked at Lee,suspiciously"You're not her dad. He down there?"

"It's that obvious?"Lee asked

"To me."

"And no,he's not down there."

"Hmm. What's your story?"

Lee crouched down to Clementine when she walked up to him and then stood back up"I came across Clementine alone the first day all of this happened. I was actually incarcerated."

"Sick, do you have any prison tats?"Omid questioned

"I didn't make it that far."

Christa looked at Maria and Jasmine"What about you two?"

"Oh,it's a long story. But don't worry,we're pretty much okay."replied Maria

"And everybody down there,they're cool?"

They all looked down to Kenny,Ben and Chuck.

"Kenny lost his wife and kid."Lee explained.

Omid sighed"Man. How long ago?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Four?"

"Maybe two hours ago."

Christa looked down "Goddamn..."

"We're sorry for anything that's happened to you guys"Omid apologized,"That train is awesome,though."

"That tank is your real problem."said Christa"We'll help you with it, but if we see anything we don't like, we're moving on down the road. Alone."

Lee smiled"We'd appreciate the help."

"We'll come down and settle in, and see if we can help."

The group climbed down the ladder back to Ben,Kenny and Chuck.

"Guys,this is Omid and Christa"said Lee

Omid rubbed his neck"Not big on welcomes..."

"Like I said,it's been a bit of a day"Lee looked at the others,"The plan is to cut that tanker down and be on our way."

Kenny nodded,"Seems like plan enough to me."

"I'll get to know the girls for a minute, if you don't mind." Christa replied, glancing at Jasmine,Maria and Clem.

"And why don't I show you how this thing works, in case something happens." Kenny said to Omid.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Really, Ken?

"It's probably for the best."He climbed up the ladder and into the front of the train,"Someone might want to have a look at that station back there,too."

Omid turned to follow Kenny after looking at the station"Sounds great. Let's do this thing."

Clem then tugged on Maria's cardigan sleeve"Come sit with me and Christa!"

Jasmine already went over to Christa when Maria and Clem sat down with her.

"So what's your name's?"Chista asked Jasmine and Maria.

"Vix,but my real name's Maria and this is my half sister Jasmine"said Maria

"Hiya"Jasmine greeted.

Christa eyed the two of us"Hmm. You're not from America,are you?"

Maria shook her head"No,we actually come from Britain. So we're a long way from home. What about you and Omid? Where are you both from?"

Maria noticed Lee walked up to them at that point

"Hey there"he spoke to Christa

Christa took one look at Clementine's radio"That's a pretty useful radio for her to be holding onto,no?"

"It's busted,but... it means something to her."Lee explained

"Ah,I understand."replied Christa,looking over to a smiling Clementine.

"We were jus' talkin' abou' where Christa was from?"said Jasmine

"Really?"Lee looked at Christa"So,where are you from?"

"San Francisco"Christa answered,simply.

Lee was surprised along with Jasmine and Maria,from how far they were"Jeez,a long way from home. Just like Maria and Jasmine."

Christa nodded her head at the direction of the train window,where she could see Omid with Kenny"I blame the one in there. He wanted the great American road trip.

"Well,he got more than he bargained for,huh?"

"Who the hell is into Civil War History anyway? Other than old white guys."

When Christa spoke that,Lee smiled and slowly raised his hand.

And Maria quickly raised hers,when Lee's hand stopped.

Christa smiled at the two of them"Wonderful. You three will be as thick as thieves."

Maria now wanted to know Omid a bit more,so she got up and went over to the front of the train to see him looking at one of the switches.

"I don't know what that does yet. Don't touch it."warned Kenny.

But Omid's curiosity got to him and almost touched it when Kenny put his hand in the way.

"I said don't touch it,jackass."

Maria folded her arms,"Kenny,don't be so hard on him. Jasmine would've touched that,even if it was dangerous."

Kenny looked to where Jasmine was and sighed.

"Teaching him anything?"Maria turned her head to see Lee had entered the train.

"Trying to..."Ken answered,not looking at him.

Maria then began to talk to Omid"Oh,Omid?Christa mentioned to me and Lee you like Civil War History."

Omid smiled"Fuck yeah. What do you two know about some Quantrill's Raid?"

"It happened about a thousand miles that way"Lee answered pointing to the direction.

"Well... yeah."

"And we're heading the other way. But if it's somehow not crawling with the dead, there should be some cool things to see."

"Excellent. Don't tell Christa,though. That won't be as big a selling point for her."

"You got it."said Lee,with Maria nodding.

Maria looked outside to Christa,talking to Jasmine and Clementine"I'm surprised you made it this far with her."

"Well,Christa doesn't let us join groups and I'm a fucking scrapper."Omid explained

She faced back to him after what he said"Something tells me she's the one taking care of you."

"Please. I've saved her ass hundreds...tens...some times."

Maria giggled a little,before asking another question"How long have you and Christa been on your travels?"

"Like six months. We were on the road for a while and then,you know."

"That's rough."Lee replied

Omid looked to the floor"Our cat is gonna be pissed."

After that conversation Maria walked up to the door that linked to the box cart"I'll see how Ben's doing on look out. I'll let you get back to your learning,Omid,since you seem excited."

"I am."said Omid,"There are a lot of levers I can't wait to use."

"I said if something WERE to happen to me."Kenny reminded.

"Maybe we can drive in shifts?"suggested Omid.

"We'll see."

Maria sighed at Kenny and exited the front of the train,she went over to the railings so she could see Ben,standing on top of the train looking around.

She went over to the back of the cart Ben was standing on and skillfully climbed on top of it to meet him.

Her presence startled him because he thought danger was coming after him,but relaxed when he saw her,standing with her hand on her hip.

"Maria,you almost made me fall off the train."said Ben,calming down.

Maria laughed at his reaction"Sorry,but I couldn't help admiring you standing on top of that thing."

She began to gaze around for a moment "You sure this is a clear enough view?"

Ben nodded"Yeah,we're good for a ways. Thank God..."

Maria noticed Ben's voice fell and sat down with him.

"We need someone,anyone,to come along and...and...exterminate them or something."

"I know. Those walkers still give me chills down my spine,even when I'm a badass the entire time. We need stay strong ,because more of them will keep emerging."

"That's what I'm afraid of."Ben confessed,"I'm telling you,Maria,if they ever get a hold of me...and I know I'm not getting out of it...,that's it. I'm just,gonna... punch my own ticket."

Maria raised an eyebrow"...Punch your own ticket?"

"Yeah,take myself out."

Maria was shocked at what Ben said "That's not gonna happen,Ben."

"You don't know that,Maria."

Maria clenched her fists"It's not happening! Even over my dead body and walking rotting corpse!"

She was beginning to frighten him with her angered expression,but calmed down when she saw his face"Sorry. I just lost loads of people through this in many ways,just please don't be dramatic and don't let them grab you."

She looked down to observe the group on what they were doing"Do you still think Kenny's idea is still possible?Savannah is a big city."

"It's the only plan we have."Ben answered.

"And you are telling me the truth about your parents and sister,right?"

"Yes! Maria I thought you trust me."

"I do! It's just..."Maria looked over at Jasmine and Christa,"Jasmine has been wanting to go home ever since this thing happened,because she thinks my mum and step dad made it out of here. Now with there possibly being a way out I don't think America is the only place infected and even if there is actually a boat..."

Maria shivered at the thought she was bringing up,"I...have a fear of water. I couldn't go into the lakes or the sea because I nearly drowned at Barnett. Bruce was a monster,just like those bandits. One night he said if I didn't obey the command he gave me,he'd kill me along with Jasmine. We got into a really messy blood fight outside the community,he grabbed me and threw me into deep water and forced my body in the water to drown me,I would of died if it wasn't for Austin. When I first came to America,when all this happened,even when leaving Barnett I thought me and Jasmine weren't going to make it."

After her confession she began to smile and looked at Ben"But with you by my side along with Jasmine and this group,my fears and problems are all in the past."

She gazed into his his eyes and pulled him towards her by surprise in a passionate kiss,she felt Ben's hands wrap around her back and grabbing her pony tailed,curly hair gently,while she pulled him more closer too her,until their bodies were touching each other.

Suddenly a large bang was heard from the station in the distance,causing them to pull away quickly.

While they were talking Lee and Clementine went over to that station and something happened in there.

"I'm going over there!"Christa responded.

"Ah'm goin' too."replied Jasmine

"Hang on I'll come to!"Maria climbed off the train and hurried along with Christa to the station.


	28. Chapter 28

Maria,Jasmine and Christa quickly ran over to the station and called out from the door.

"What's going on?"Christa asked by thedoor,"I thought I heard a gunshot."

They heard Lee's voice from inside"We're fine."

Christa opened the door and walked in with Maria and they noticed 3 bodies on the floor.

Lee rubbed the back of his head"We found some walkers."

Maria looked at the walkers bodies,before walking up to them with Christa and Jasmine.

"You and an eight year old verses three of them,huh?"said Christa

Jasmine smiled"That's awesome!"

"It was stupid."Lee admitted

Christa turned back to Lee after looking at Jasmine"You think?"

"What do you want me to say?"asked Lee,"I'm trying to teach her how to take care of herself. We're getting used to working together."

"I'm going to go make sure the noise didn't cause us any problems."Christa decided

"That's a good idea."Clementine replied,making her smile.

Christa walked up to the door and turned her head to Lee"I hope you know what you're doing with her."

"Me to."Lee said.

"For her sake."Christa opened the door and walked back to the group.

Maria turned to Clementine and crouched down to her"Are you okay,sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I'm a little shaky,though"Clem answered.

"It'll go away,don't worry."

"We got it."Lee returned from looking inside the store grabbing a blowtorch.

Jasmine stared at it."Whoa,a blowtorch!"

"Let's go outside now."said Clem.

"What did we learn?"Lee asked Clementine

Clem looked down"I'm not ready for a gun."

Lee crouched downtoher level,"We learned not to be afraid. They shoulda got us,but we got them."

"Yeah,you're right."

"Fear is the true thing that will kill us,do you understand?"Maria questioned to her.

Clementine nodded.

"Really? That Jessie should dead by now if it really kills him."responded Jasmine,looking at Maria.

Maria sighed and shook her head at the ground,then Lee opened the door and they walked back to the train.

* * *

Omid went outside the train when he saw Lee,Clementine,Jasmineand Maria come back from the station.

"I found a blowtorch in the station."Lee called to him,"Should make quick work of the coupling up there."

"Excellent"replied Omid"I'll come up there with you to have a look."

"Me to!"Jasmine spoke up quickly,"Ah love to see somethin' that cuts metal!"

She was about to climb up the ladder but then she was pulled off it by Maria,"As much as you love it Jasmine,it's too dangerous for someone your age,you go and sit with Christa and Clementine."

Jasmine groaned before going to sit again with Clementine and Christa,talking to Lee.

Maria then decided to go and speak to her,"Hey,Christa. Sorry about what Lee did back at the station,you understand he's just preparing Clementine to take care of herself.

Christa looked at Lee"So you take her into a dark,boarded up building to build character?"

"Not exactly"Lee answered

"I think it's a good idea - figurin' stuff out for yourself - for what it's worth. But be smart about it,though,you know? Teach her to scan the area for things. You two should never be looking in the same spot - that's a waste. Stay the hell out of places like that building over there,especially if you don't have more than one way to get out."

Lee and Maria nodded.

"And be more afraid of groups of living men than dead folk."

"That we know."said Lee.

Christa continued"Omid and I are still alive because we're two and not six or eight or ten. I don't believe in strength in numbers and you shouldn't either."

After that conversation Maria and Lee climbed up the ladder to Omid to the on top of the bridge again.

Lee placed the blowtorch down and turned on the hose,but nothing happened other than a hissing sound.

Maria saw the problem"Looks like the hose has a hole in it."

"Turn it off dude!"Omid exclaimed to Lee,"I-I don't want my eyebrows burned off!"

Lee quickly turned it off.

"Better plug that leak with something."

"Don't worry,Omid; I found this in one of the vehicles"Maria held out a roll of tape in her hands and went over to the blowtorch to patch up the hole,"There,that should do the trick."

Lee turned it back on again,this time fire came spitting out of the blowtorch.

He placed it over the metal and sparks began to flow.

Even though it was odd,Maria and Omid was excited seeing it in action.

"That's crazy,look at it go."Omid said

The metal was almost coming off"Just about got it."

Maria noticed the truck was going backwards and tapped Omid on the shoulder for him to notice.

He quickly pulled Lee away at the last second and Maria sighed in relief.

Lee stood back up,even though he nearly died"Woah,thanks!"

"No sweat,man"replied Omid

Lee looked at truck along with metal he was cutting through"This thing is hanging by a thread. The smallest cut and I'll go."

"But how are going to cut it out?"Maria asked to Lee,"It's too far out of reach."

Lee looked at Omid,then walked up to him and passed him the blowtorch"Here. The weak portion of the coupling is out of my reach."

"You think it would be within mine?"questioned Omid

"Heh,no,but I'm gonna dangle you over that ledge."

"The hell you are!"

But Lee did and Maria giggled while she turned on the blowtorch and watched them.

"God,you're a real son of a bitch,aren't ya?"said Omid

"Shut up and start cutting."Lee ordered.

While watching,Maria heard a tiny noise coming from a grayish distance and widened her eyes in horror when she saw what it was.

"BEN,LOOK!"she yelled to him.

Ben turned to the direction Maria was facing and held his arm up to his hand to block the sun and see what was in the distance clearly and he to was frightened.

There were hundreds,no thousands of walkers heading towards them,growling,snarling,crawling,anything to know they were coming for them"Guys?! There's something coming!."

"There must be thousands of them..."Maria spoke with one of her hands on her chest,feeling her heart race in pure fear.

Ben sprinted back into the train"WE GOTTA GO!"

"Fuck,Omid! CUT! CUT!"Lee urged

"I AM!"Omid shouted,"IT'S GOING! PULL ME UP!"

Lee and Maria pulled Omid up,the tank broke loose and fell to the ground,releasing gasoline.

"KENNY,GO!"yelled Lee

Kenny immediately started the train,while everybody down below climbed on board.

"Shit! What the hell do we do now?!"asked Omid

"The ladder is smashed to hell!"Lee noticed,looking at it.

"Shit!"

Maria looked at the blowtorch and the gasoline down below,"We'll just have to see."

"Holy crap."Omid along with Lee saw Maria kick the blowtorch onto the gas at it caught a flame.

They all rushed to the other side of the bridge.

"We gotta jump."said Lee

Omid didn't like this,"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

They got over the metal on the bridge,the others were hurrying to jump.

"Jump!"shouted Lee

"No!"Omid refused

"Jump,DAMNIT!"

"Still no!"

Maria looked at Omid"What's more scarier,Omid? Jumping onto a train?Or getting devoured alive by those things back there?Now JUMP!"

Maria was the first to jump of and land on the train,followed by Lee and then Omid,but his jump didn't go so well and he fell of the train with a scream.

"Shit!"Christa shouted,getting of the train to help Omid and running with him back on to the train.

Maria and Lee climbed down into the boxcar to help them,while Maria was reaching out for Christa so she could get on Lee managed to grab and help Omid onto the train.

"No!Her!NOT ME!"Omid watched Christa come out of view from the boxcar,"CHRISTA NO! FUCK! You piece of shit! She's a women! Don't you know -"

He stopped talking when he saw Christa being pulled onto the train by Maria.

"Baby." Omid spoke softly to Christa.

"It's okay,honey"reassured Christa,"I'm okay."

Maria and Lee peered from the box car to see the walkers following their direction,but were soon out of sight.

"That...was a LOT... of them."Omid panted,just as Clementine came in with Jasmine,who rushed up to Maria.

"Maria,are you okay,lass?"Jasmine asked her.

"Relax,Jas I'm fine. We're all safe.

"Are you hurt...?"she asked Lee.

"No,we're okay."answered Lee.

"Speak for yourself,my leg is fucked."said Omid

"We're fine,Clementine"replied Christa,"We're fine."

* * *

After hours on the train,Maria was greeted by Ben,who was holding his arm out to her.

"Come look at this."he said

Maria took his hand and they went over to one of the the opened sides of the train,she stared in awe at the tall Savannah buildings in the distance,emerging from their silhouette appearance in the sunlight.

"Woah."Maria gasped Hey,Jasmine,Kenny. Come and look at this,it's breathtaking."

Jasmine,was talking to Kenny,because Lee was driving the train when they saw the city in the distance.

"We're one step closer gettin' those boats"said Kenny

"And home."added Jasmine,"If the boat has enough gasoline,Ah want to go back to Britain."

Kenny walked out of the train and Jasmine's smile turned into a scowl at Ben.

"Ye better keep yer gob shut about what ye did."she growled at him and then went over to a corner to sleep.

Maria looked at her and sighed,she kissed Ben's cheek and they parted ways,he slept on his own,much to Maria's disappointment and she cuddled up to Jasmine and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The train slowly came to a halt and everybody got off the train and walked through the streets of Savannah.

Maria hadn't known a street like this had so much devastation,yet it was still so silent enough to hear wind blow.

"Can't I just hold it?"Maria heard Clementine's small voice brake the silence and looked to her.

She was asking Lee for her walkie-talkie again,Lee clipped it to his belt, and he hadn't let her near it since the group got here.

"Just for a little while? We're getting real close to where my mom and dad are,maybe I can-"

"Not now, Clementine."Lee answered back,"Maybe later,okay?"

She sighed"Okay."

Maria then became curious why Lee wasn't giving it to Clementine,but then turned her attention to Christa,who was helping Omid.

"How is Omid doing?"she asked

"His leg's pretty bad"answered Christa,concerned.

"I'm fine."said Omid

"You're not fine,you need to rest."Christa looked at Lee,"He needs to rest."

"Kenny, how much farther to the riverfront?" Lee questioned Kenny,who was in front of the group.

"Should be just a few more blocks up ahead."Kenny answered

"And there'll be boats there?"asked Christa.

"There sure as hell better be."Lee hoped

"There'll be boats. Have to be. Have to be."repeated Kenny,reassuring himself.

"It's going to be okay. Kenny knows what he's doing"said Ben.

Suddenly,one of the bells coming church rang,making the group stop.

"What the hell...?"Ben and Maria said at the same time,though her's was almost a whisper.

Jasmine eyed the church bell tower along with the others"Maybe Savannah isn't completely deserted at all..."

Kenny turned to the group"Keep moving. No-one's ringing that bell,it's automatic, on a timer."

Lee looked at his watch"What kind of church bell goes off at twenty past the hour?

Everyone exchanged confused looks until Maria and Lee saw a figure running off the roof.

"Someone's up there."Lee told the group.

"Are you sure?"Ben asked"I don't see anything."

Maria nodded"He's right. I saw someone get off the building."

"Hey! Hey you up there!"Lee shouted

"Dammit,Lee keep quiet!"hissed Christa,"You're gonna-"

Christa was interrupted by the crackling noise from Clementine's walkie talkie.

"If I were you,I'd get out of the street. Now."a scary male voice was heard.

"I thought you said that thing didn't work!"Christa responded,while Lee took the device.

"Who the hell is this?!"Lee asked,angrily"Hello?Hello? I said answer me!"

But the radio remained silent.

"The hell was that?"asked Omid,"Is someone trying to fuck with us?"

"Sounded more like a warning."Ben commented.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls..."Maria heard Chuck quote about an English poet.

It did make her smile on the inside,with him knowing about English literature,but when she faced the direction he was looking,she gasped.

Kenny looked at Chuck"What are you yammerin' on about?"

"Uh,I think that would be your translation."Maria pointed to what she and Chuck were looking at.

The rest of the group all turned and gasped at what they now saw before Chuck finished his sentence"It tolls for thee..."

The walkers emerged from there places heading towards the bell tower,where they sensed the group and headed straight for them.

"Everybody, RUN!"screamed Lee.

The group began to run down the street,Kenny equipped his gun and shot the walkers that were in the way,Chuck sliced their heads with his shovel and Christa shot them with the gun she had.

Maria got her katana out and sliced the heads of walkers one by one,while running with Ben and Jasmine.

When Jasmine heard someone fall,she turned and saw Kenny trying to get his gun while a walker was grabbing his foot and instantly ran to help him.

Maria was the only one who saw her run up to Kenny,while Ben continued to run.

She ran along to help,but tripped over a crawling walker and landed on her front and her katana slipped out of her hand.

While she wrestled and struggled against the walker,she saw Lee freed Kenny from the walker and was helped up by Jasmine,then she saw a horde of walker cornering Ben and Clementine,that made her blood began to boil,she managed to push the walker of her and grabbed her weapon,finishing it off with a stab to the head,She turned back to them and to her surprise and horror Ben,ran off to the side,leaving Clementine.

"Godammit!" Lee shouted,aiming his gun at the walkers that were cornering Clem.

Maria quickly ran,though she felt pain in her front,but only saying to herself it was from the fall,she saw a walker nearing Clementine and she and Lee were running to save her,but luckily Chuck whacked the walker on the back of it's head by the front of the shovel.

"Clem!"Maria rushed over and hugged her,she let so Clementine can hug Lee.

"Get her the hell out of here!I'll catch up with ya!"Chuck yelled at them.

When Jasmine came up to her,Maria turned to Chuck worryingly while Clementine and Lee ran over to the group,when he nodded at her she sadly returned it and ran to the group with Jasmine,clutching one of her hands on her front.

"Move your asses!"Kenny commanded"River Street's right up ahead!"

Ben slowed down to Maria and Jasmine "That's not all..."

More walkers were showing up in front of them.

"Oh, give me a fucking break!" barked Kenny.

Chista looked around her,"Wait,where the hell's Chuck?"

Maria and the group turned around to see Chuck fighting off the walkers.

"We have to help him!"replied Maria.

Kenny looked at Chuck,then the way to River Street"There's no time! We gotta go,now!"

"I'll be fine!"Chuck yelled,"Just GO!"

* * *

The group went around a few corners before Kenny opened large metal gates that lead to a back garden"I'll get the door."

Maria and Jasmine were the last ones to get in,and rushed to Omid when he fell.

"You alright?"Maria crouched down while wincing at the pain on her front."

"Ugh...Yeah."breathed Omid.

Christa noticed blood coming from Omid's leg"You've opened up your wound,you're bleeding! Shit,that's gonna get infected. We've gotta get him inside,clean him up!"

Lee ran over to Kenny and Ben "Kenny,how's that door coming?"

"I'm working on it! I'm working on it!"Kenny repeated

"Well work faster would you?"hissed Chista,"It won't be long until those things outside find out where we went. You know they can smell blood!"

"Lady,I ain't the one who's bleeding."

"Let me see if I can find us a way in."Lee calmly spoke.

But it didn't settle everything because Jasmine angrily charged up to Ben,who was trying to pull off the boards from the windows with Maria holding her back."Ye idiot!"

"I-I-"Ben stuttered

"Ye left Clem for dead and Maria is injured!"

Maria tried to reassure her"I'm fine,Jasmine,I'm fine, I'm-"She scraped both her hand together to get rid of off the dirt,but noticed a patch of bright red on her top,"Bleeding."

That caused Jasmine to try and attack him again,"Ye stupid Jessie!"

Maria pulled her away from Ben and talked to her"Jasmine,I'll sort this out. Why don't you go see if any walkers are coming from the gate?"

Jasmine shot one death glare at Ben before walking over to the gate.

Maria put her palm on her head and looked down,as if she had a terrible headache.

"Oh God. Maria,I-I'm so sorry. I-"

Maria interrupted him"Ben,I don't blame you for me being hurt and Clementine nearly getting killed,since that's Lee's job to keep her safe. But you could of taken her with you,when you saw a way out or something."

"I know. I don't know what happened. I just...froze up. Hasn't that ever happened to you?"he asked.

"It has happened to me. And as I said before;I don't blame you. But if you do something like this again,the walkers won't be the only thing you have to worry about."She looked over to Lee who was examining the door and looked back at Ben.

Ben nodded"I hear you."

Lee then noticed a little door on the bottom of the window"What's this?Looks like there's some kind of pet door here."

"I tried it already,that's looked too."replied Ben

"Who the hell ever heard of a locked doggie door?"Kenny questioned.

Omid piped up"I have. My neighbour had one just like that. It's radio controlled,the dog wears a collar with a chip in it so the door only opens when the dog gets close to it.

"Well, shit. Everyday's a school day."Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Alright,so... Where's the dog?"asked Ben,looking around.

Everyone looked the graveyard near the dog house and one of them was about to speak until they heard the sound of metal.

Jasmine took the shovel that was leaning on the fence and she was about to dig the first hole until Lee stopped her.

"Hold on,Jasmine. I think it would be best if I did this."he suggested

"Lee,Ah'm knackered of waitin' aroun'. Ah want to dig the grave!"Jasmine protested

Kenny walked up to her,"Jasmine,let Lee dig. You can bury it back when we're done."

"Okay..."Jasmine looked at the shovel,handed it to Lee and walked over to Maria.

Before Lee made the first dig Omid lent forward"Hey,be careful. Digging up dead things isn't what it used to be,you know what I mean?"

"Yeah,I hear you.",Lee dug the first patch of dirt.

Everyone other than Omid,came over to the grave while Lee dug.

"What's buried down there?"questioned Clementine.

"A dog's corpse."Jasmine replied simply,but that made Maria scowl at her.

Lee stopped digging and turned to Clementine"Nothing. Clem, go and sit with Christa and Omid,okay?"

"But I want to-"

"Just do as I say, okay?"

She hung her head, then walked away with Christa as Lee continued to dig up the grave,he dug up the last bit of dirt and the smell lingered around their area.

Ben covered his nose for a moment"Oh,God,the smell."

Jasmine however lookedat the dogs corpse,admired by it"Cool! It's like a giant rat!"

Maria looked at Jasmine angrily as well as wincing at the sight of the dog and the smell,while Lee tried to take the collar off the rotting dog's carcass.

"Urgh... I can't get it off"Seconds after Lee said that,the dog's head detached from the body,the group made disgusted noises from the sight.

Ben looked away a little"OKAY,that is NOT cool."

Maria heard the sound of vomiting and turned over to Christa.

"Are you okay?"asked Clementine

"I'm fine,honey,"Christa answered after wiping her mouth."It's just the smell."

"Are you sure you're-"

Christa interrupted Omid"I said I'm fine,okay?"

Maria was now knowing Christa was keeping a secret,but now wasn't the time to find out what it is.

Lee took the collar and walked over to the door and there was a beep was heard along with the light going green.

"YES! Goddamn!"Kenny cheered.

Clementine then ran over to the door while Lee looked inside the small door.

"You see anything in there?"questioned Ben

"No. Looks like it's been empty for a while."Lee answered,standing back up.

Christa looked at the brick wall and heard the walkers' noises becoming louder"Whatever you're gonna do,do it fast..."

"Okay,lemme see if I can reach up in there..."Lee crouched back down again

"Be careful,man."warned Ben

Lee reached his hand inside the door"Urgh...It's no good,I can't get it."Lee stood back up.

Ben stepped forward"Here,let me try. I think I can-"

Suddenly Clementine crawled into the door and was in the house,but they began to get worried when there was silence.

"Clem! Are you okay?! Say something!"said Lee.

The door clicked and it opened with Clem coming out,"Ta da!"

"Good job, Clem."praised Lee

"Yeah,way to go!"Ben added.

"I did good,right?"Clem folded her arms.

Lee crouched down to her"Yes you did. You did good."

"Can we maybe have this conversation inside?"Omid asked,standing up,"My leg's starting to hurt like hell."

Kenny entered he dark house and scanned the area,luckily it was quiet."Looks okay from here,everybody in."

Everyone walked in one by one and Ben quietly shut the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Maria looked around the mansion,it was quite large with very expensive looking furniture,but still it looked like every thing that was in this house were swiped quite fast,maybe even faster than her. The only things that were easy to see was dog food on the counter and some bottles of whiskey on the table

"Argh!"She quickly turned to Omid who groaned while was being laid down on the sofa by Christa.

"Sorry! Sorry!"Christa repeated her apology.

"No,it's okay. I'm good. Feel better already just being off my feet. Thanks,babe."

Maria smiled at Christa and Omid and then turned her attention to Lee and Kenny,she wasn't the only one thinking about the radio because Christa came along too.

"So,when were you going to tell us about the radio?"Christa questioned.

Kenny looked at her"Tell you what?"

"That it wasn't broken after all,"added Maria,"And someone has been communicating with Clementine this whole time. Isn't that something everyone in this group should know about?"

"I was gonna tell you. Kenny and I only found out yesterday."Lee answered

Christa put her hand on her hip"So both of you were keeping it from the rest of us? Great."

"Who gives a shit about the damn radio? I'm more worried about whoever it was out there ringing that bell and bringing the dead down on top us! It's like they didn't want us to make it to the river!"said Kenny.

"What makes you think it's the same person?"asked Christa,"Whoever was the radio was close enough to see us in the street. And we didn't see anyone else other than the guy in the bell tower."

"Because that doesn't make a lick of damn sense,"Kenny answered,"Why would they bring the dead out like that and then try to warn us about it?"

"Does anything make sense anymore?"Maria questioned "I've seen a lot of people gone insane because of this and so does everyone else here in this group. At least no matter what we call the dead,they don't play games with the living."

"Whoever that was on the radio,I think they were trying to help us,"said Lee,"They did warn us,didn't they?"

"Maybe you're right,"replied Christa,"But whoever it was,they're watching us. Following us. And they don't want us to know who they are. I can't think of any explanation that would make me feel better. Can you?"

Maria sighed"I can't believe this. We're arguing about something we can't get our heads around,while Chuck is out there on his own. We may have just met him but we need to find him."

Lee nodded"She's right,we need to make sure Chuck is okay. Once it's quieted down outside we'll all head towards the river and see if we can find him. Deal?"

"Suit yourselves."said Kenny,"But I'm not gonna wait around too long for someone else to grab up those boats,that's are ticket out of here."

Maria caught Ben emerging from the other part of the room,looking around,"Place seems secure at least."

"I'll feel better when we know that for sure,"Christa turned back to Lee,Maria and Kenny"We need to check the whole house."

Kenny sighed and looked at Ben"Alright,fine. You and me'll take the upstairs - Lee and Maria you've got down here. Make sure you check every door,understand?"

Lee nodded"Okay."

When Ben and Kenny went up stairs while Christa sat with Omid,Clementine walked up to Maria and Lee.

"Can I help?"she asked,"What if there's another locked door."

Lee adjusted her on the head a bit,"I think you've been helpful enough for one day,kiddo. Why don't you see if Christa and Omid need anything,okay?"

Clem looked down a little,"Okay."

She walked over and sat down on the chair in the mansion,she then noticed Jasmine looking at a painting.

Jasmine noticed her come in and turned to face her"Hiya,darlin'. You alrigh?"

"Lee told me to be with Christa and Omid. What are you looking at?"questioned Clementine

She pointed at the painting she was looking at"Ah'm lookin' at the painting of 'Judith Beheading Holofernes' by Caravaggio. Looks cool,to me. Would be better if-"

"Jasmine!"Maria hissed,before looking in the doors on the right.

Jasmine went quiet while Chista looked at both her and Maria.

Maria closed the door"This door's clear,Lee."

Lee nodded at her before equipping his gun and opening the door on the right.

"All clear in here."he confirmed,closing the door and looking at the large doors behind him,"Just one more to check."

Maria was going to walk with Lee to check the last door but was stopped by Christa.

"You okay?"she asked"You don't look well either."

"I'm fine,"she answered"I must of just bashed my wound when I fell down on the street."

"God. What happened?"

"I was injured a few weeks ago,by a gunshot. It's a long story."

Christa was about to respond when Lee was startled by something,it was some kindof mop that must of been used as a weapon atsome point.

"What? What happened?"Clem asked

Lee placed the filthy mop back in the cupboard,"It's nothing. Just... nothing."

He closed the door and walked up to Christa and Maria"Well,the place ain't got much. We should be okay here for a while,at least until it quiets down outside."

Christa managed to smile at what Lee said"Good. Thanks."

Lee looked down at Omid who was sleeping for now"Is he okay?"

"Yeah,for now,"Christa answered,"But I'm really worried his leg might've gotten infected. Don't suppose you turned any meds while you were poking around?"

"I checked,"replied Maria,"But all I found was dog food and some whiskey on the table."

Christa was disappointed but then looked at Clem"I was just about to ask Clementine if she knows who the man on her radio is,after I was done talking to Maria. It's okay,honey, you can tell us. Who is he? What does he want?"

Jasmine came walking up to them to see what was going on.

Lee crouched down to Clementine's level,"Go ahead,Clem. It's okay,you're not in any trouble."

"It's... just a friend."said Clementine,"I don't think he wants to hurt us."

"What has he been saying to you?"Christa asked,"What have you been saying to him?"

"I told him I was trying to find my parents,and that they were in Savannah. He really seems nice, I think he wants to help me find them."

Maria crouched to her level as well,"So you don't know his name? Clementine,sweetheart I know you think he's nice,but those who remain anonymous aren't always trustworthy. He could-"

"LEE!"

Maria knew it was Ben's voice,she ran with Lee to the corridor and saw him run halfway down the stairs.

"Lee,you need to get up here now."Ben urged.

"What's wrong?"asked Lee.

"It's Kenny."

That got Jasmine's attention,"What?!"

She dashed up the stars and Maria raced after her quickly when she saw her run up the last step.

Maria ran up the last set of stairs,passing a few rooms before stopping at a set of stairs when Lee and Ben showed up behind her.

"Kenny said he thought heard something up there,went to go look."Ben explained

Lee looked at the at the hole to the attic"He's up there?"

"I can't get him to come down"Ben replied.

Maria looked at the attic,"Jasmine must be up there as well. Ben,stay here while Lee and I go up."

Maria and Lee climbed up the stairs leading to the attic,both hoping nothing bad has happened up there.


	31. Chapter 31

Maria climbed the last step and stood up from the attic floor,she saw Jasmine kneeling beside Kenny.

"Kenny?"Lee called out,peeking from the ladder.

Maria helped Lee up and walked over to them"Jasmine?Kenny? Are you alright?"

They both stopped when they caught a fowl stench and they covered their noses a bit.

"Jesus,what the hell is that-?"Lee's voice trailed off as he and Maria saw what Kenny and Jasmine were staring at.

Maria gasped,"Oh my God."

The thing that stood up and looked at them was a walker,a small boy but it was so skinny you could see all the bones in his body,it tried to go closer but when it took one step it collapsed again,it's hand reached out to them.

"Kinda looks like Duck,don't he?"said Kenny.

Maria looked at the walker sorrowfully,"It's the child,from the portrait downstairs. What happened to him?"

"Ain't nothing on him,"replied Kenny"Guess he must've been hiding out up here. Starved to death."

"Jesus Christ..."Lee spoke.

Kenny stared at the ground,"I don't know if I can. Couldn't do it before. Can't do it now."

Maria placed her hand on Kenny's shoulder,"I know. It's hard putting down someone,even acquaintances at times. Lee did his part,so it's time for me to do mine."

Jasmine looked at her"Ye sure,lass?"

"I'm sure."Maria answered

Maria walked over to the walker and stared at it while it looked up at her and tried to reach her with his arm just inches away from her leg.

She placed her foot on it's head and it's arm clawed at her leg,but it was so weak it couldn't rip her clothing,she breathed in and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."she responded gently and squished it's head.

It's hand slumped to the ground when she removed her foot.

Lee,Jasmine and Kenny came walking up behind her and looked at the young walker.

"We should bury him."spoke Kenny

"Ah... don't feel like it anymore."said Jasmine,turning away from the corpse.

Maria and Lee looked at each other and the boy before deciding who should bury him.

"I'll take care of it."

Maria nodded as she watched Lee pick up the boy and she began to follow him but then stopped at looked at Kenny and Jasmine.

"You coming?"she asked.

"In a moment."answered Jasmine looking at the spot where the boy lay.

Maria sighed at the two before going down the ladder with Lee.

* * *

Maria walked down the lest step of the ladder,trying her best to hold back the tears and looked at Ben running towards her.

"Maria,what happened?Where's Kenny and..."Ben went silent when he saw Lee carrying the boy downstairs.

Maria ignored Ben and followed him down the steps until she stopped at the kitchen,trying not to cry while Lee buried the body of the boy in the backyard next to his beloved pet dog.

"Maria?"She heard Ben's voice but just couldn't turn her head to look behind and walked over to sit on the stairs when she saw Clementine and Christa go out to where Lee was.

Ben sat down beside her,"Maria,please talk to me."

Even though what she did was merciful yet horrifying,she gave in and looked at him"I'm fine. I killed that boy when we found him in the attic. Poor child was dehydrated as well as starved. I'll be fine in a few minutes,don't worry."

Lee suddenly started shouting,Maria and Ben ran to the backyard instantly.

"Who are you?What the hell do you want from us?!"Lee yelled from the fence.

Christa ran out with Clementine when she heard the yelling,"Lee?what's going on?"

Lee looked through the fence for another moment before answering,"I saw someone standing there by the fence. Watching us."

"Was it a walker?"Maria asked.

Lee stood back up from the fence and walked back over to them"No,too fast. Took off like a bat out of hell when I spotted it."

"Was it a man or a woman?"questioned Christa.

"Didn't get a good enough look."

Ben looked at Christa"What does it matter?"

"I'm wondering if it's the same guy who's been following us,"said Christa,"The guy on the radio."

At that point the backdoor opened and Kenny and Jasmine walked outside,causing Maria to move away from Ben a little.

"Kenny?Jasmine?"Lee replied.

"We're fine. Just... we're fine,"answered Kenny,"What's all the ruckus?"

"Lee saw someone watching us while he was burying the boy."explained Maria.

"What?"Kenny looked at Lee,"Who?"

Lee looked at Kenny,with his arms folded,"I can't be sure,they ran off before I could get a good look."

"I don't like this one bit. Not one bit."Ben responded,worryingly.

Christa agreed with him,"Me neither. Walkers are one thing,but the thought of someone actually stalking us..."

"Alright,that's it. We've stuck around here long enough. It's time to get back on track,time to get down to the river and find ourselves a boat."said Kenny

But Christa mentioned about Omid,"I don't know if Omid's well enough to move yet."

"Well he better get ready. Because I'm going down to River Street right now to find a boat. And soon as we're ready to go,we're moving out."

"We only checked the house to make sure it's secure,we didn't really toss the place. We're low on food,water,meds,ammo... we should make sure there's nothing we can use before we move out."Lee suggested.

Kenny looked back at Lee,"You search it if you wanna. I'm done with this house. We came to this city to find a boat and that's just what I'm gonna do."

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea to check the place one more-"

"I SAID I'M DONE WITH THIS HOUSE!"

Kenny's shout interrupted Ben,making him go quiet as well as a glare from Maria,they all looked at each other silently,unsure of what to do.

Lee then broke the silence when he decided on something"We can do both. Ben,you and Maria take one last look around the place,grab anything that looks useful,while me and Kenny go down to river to get us a boat."

"Wait,can't I come?"Clementine asked,"My mom and dad can't be far now,maybe we can look for them on the way to the river?"

"Clem,honey,I think it'd be best if you stayed here with Ben,Jas and Maria. I need you to watch out for Omid and Christa,help them get ready to move out."answered Lee

"You said I'm supposed to always stay close to you."she reminded.

"I know,It's just this once. Sometimes we all have to put aside what we want for the good of the group. Hey, don't worry I'll be back before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Daylights burning. Gonna go grab my gear, then we'll head out."said Kenny

Christa looked at Clementine,"Come on Clem,let's go see if Omid needs anything."

The girls and Kenny went back inside the house,but Maria looked back at Lee and Ben having a conversation.

"So,your just gonna leave me on the bench here?"she heard Ben say.

"That's not how it is,Ben."Lee answered,"I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Clementine."

"I can do that."

"Well, just so we're clear. While I'm gone,anything or anyone tries to get inside this house,you shoot them. Don't even think twice about it. Understand?"

"I got no problem shooting walkers."

"Did you hear what I said? Anything or anyone."

Ben nodded.

"Good."

Maria walked away the moment Ben and Lee came back into the house,she sat down on one of the chairs and went into her own thoughts.

Savannah is a big place from what she saw and had lots of buildings as well,meaning it was a big population,how is there going to be a boat anywhere in this city? If there was,will she be able to cope?

She watched Lee and Kenny go outside the house and ran upstairs to watch them head out to River street through the window until she couldn't see them in view anymore,staring into the clouds in the sky the with her hands in her back pockets.

"Hey."

She turned around instantly to see Ben standing behind her.

"Hey,Ben."she greeted,kindly,"Is Jas and Clem alright?"

"Yeah,I think they're playing hide and seek inside the house."he answered.

"Good. So long as they stay there I won't get paranoid. Well,at least It's peaceful for now,"Maria turned back to look at window with Ben,"So,if things go differently like it always does,what do you think we should do?I'm not saying Kenny's losing it,but valuable things like boats can be scarce."

"I... I don't know,"Ben replied,"I still think Kenny's idea is better,but maybe you're right."

Maria noticed the look on his face and became concerned,as if he was holding something behind him"Ben? Is something wrong?"

Ben began to shake his head in guilt,"Maria,I-I don't know if I can hold it in."he confessed.

Maria was shocked at Ben, then turned serious with him at the next second,"Ben if this is about what happened back in Macon and along the way,don't confess to him,right now he's in a rough state and is trying to keep together."

"But,what if he finds out anyway?"he said,worryingly.

"Then we're all screwed,but right now Kenny is only focusing on one thing. It's best not to worry about it,okay?"

Ben looked at the ground with a sigh before looking back up at her,"Okay."

She grabbed hold of Ben and kissed his lips before hugging him,"Hey,be strong. You'll one day get use to this and be able to defend yourself."

Unknown to them both Jasmine came round their place while she was looking for Clementine,hoping to find her hiding upstairs and saw them kiss,she was shocked at what she saw,then her fists clenched in jealousy,hatred,then turning upset and ran away quietly before they saw her.

She went down the stairs and crossed her arms in a pout while she sat and cried a little,holding her crossbow that was on the stairs.

_"What does Maria see in that jessie?!"_she thought,angrily,_"How can she forgive that lad after everything he's done?!"_

When she stopped crying she heard little footsteps going up to the front door,she looked up and saw Clementine twist the knob and open it a little.

"Clem,what are ye doin'?"she asked,making her turn around to her,"Ah thought ye were goin' to hide?"

"I don't wan't to stay in and do nothing,I want to find Lee."answered Clementine,"Don't tell them."

Jasmine looked at Christa and Omid,then up the stairs where Maria and Ben were.

"If ye doin' that then Ah'll go with ye too."she decided,"Sounds better than stayin' here."

"Ben! Maria! I need your help,now!"

Jasmine jumped at Christa's voice and quickly ran over to the door with Clem,they quickly opened the door and got outside when Christa came into the hallway.

Maria and Ben ran downstairs the moment she heard her.

"What is it?"questioned Ben

"It's Omid,I think he's getting worse."Christa replied,worryingly,"I need help bringing him upstairs."

"Right,I'll see if Jasmine and Clementine will- wait where are they?"Maria realized it was a little quiet and Jasmine's crossbow was gone.

She noticed a little shade of light on her trainer and followed it to see the door was open,then she freaked out when she realized what they've done.

"Oh no,I have to go after them! You two get Omid upstairs!"

Maria bolted out of the door and shut it instantly,breaking a run for it out of the house and into the streets before Ben and Christa said anything.


	32. Chapter 32

Jasmine and Clementine ran through the streets,looking around to see if walkers were coming.

"Clementine,are ye sure ye know where to go?"asked Jasmine as she stopped running when Clementine did,"I heard ye only been here once."

"I know where I'm going. I'm sure I do!"Clementine answered back to her.

"If ye say so. Well let's hurry,before they know we're-"

"Jasmine! Clementine!"

They turned around and saw Maria running up to them,panicking,"Are you alright? Did any of them get you? Did they-"

"We're okay,lass."Jasmine interrupted her,but not looking at her.

Maria breathed a sigh of relief,"Right,that's good. But still,what are you two doing out here on the streets?"

"I didn't wan't to stay inside all day. I want to help them!"said Clementine

"Clementine,sweetheart,I know you want to be helpful,but if Lee sees you out on the streets-"

Suddenly Maria was interrupted by a grunt as if someone fell to the floor after being hit.

"Lee!"Clementine then darted towards the docks,stopping where a magazine stall was with Jasmine and Maria following her.

When they got their,they saw Lee on the ground and a masked scavenger with it's hood up,preparing to strike him with an ice climbing pick.

"No!"Clementine yelled,making Lee look up and the scavenger looking behind.

"...Clem?"Lee spoke,sore from the blow the scavenger gave him with the spike remover.

"Please...don't hurt him!"begged Clementine.

The scavenger then realizing they weren't dangerous got off of Lee,Lee got up and went over to Clementine,placing a hand on her shoulder then looking at Maria and Jasmine.

"You're not from Crawford."the scavenger said,voice was feminine and in a tone of relief.

Lee and Maria stared at her surprised as she put her hood down and took off her face mask,though Maria stared at her impressed than surprised.

"You're not the guy on the radio."Lee replied back,gotten over from the shock.

"I'm not a guy at all. Full marks for observation."

Maria then saw Kenny emerge from behind the side of the building,drawing a gun on the girl they were talking to.

"Kenny,don't shoot!"Maria warned.

The women spun around and tripped him up with her leg,making him fall on the ground and the gun firing a shot,snarling and growling of the the dead were heard,but Maria focused on the girl kicking the gun away and about to strike him.

"Don't!"Maria exclaimed,using her katana to block her from attacking Kenny,"he's with us!"

The girl put her weapon away and looked at the group while Maria helped Kenny up.

"Who the hell are you people?"she questioned with her arms crossed.

"Everybody just calm down." Lee assured.

"I'll calm down once she tells me who the fuck she is!"snapped Kenny.

"Back off,asshole."the girl turned away from Kenny and looked at the others,"The name's Molly."

"Molly. I'm Lee,"he greeted,"This is Kenny,Maria,Jasmine and Clementine. We're not looking for any trouble."

"Hi."Clementine greeted.

"Hiya."replied Jasmine

Maria smiled at her,"Nice to make an acquaintance. If your not fine with it,Vix is what you'll call me."

Molly took another look at Clem and Jas,who both waved a hand at her then looked at the others,"You guys really aren't from Crawford,are you?"

"No,I'm from Macon."said Lee,"Maria and Jasmine are from Britain and Kenny here's from Florida."

"She didn't ask for our life stories,Lee. What's the deal with this Crawford place?"Kenny questioned.

Maria was wondering the same thing,"Yeah,what place is that?"

"Everything beyond that barricade."Molly pointed towards a wall that was teeming with walkers,impaled on scraps with wooden messages written in blood.

"What the hell happened here?"

Molly was staring at the ground when Lee asked that question and looked up to them,"You sure you wanna know?"

They nodded their heads at Molly,so she began to explain,"When everything started going to shit,some people got together and sealed off that whole neighborhood. Folks willing to do anything to stay alive,stop the dead getting in. I try to avoid 'em."

"Why?"questioned Kenny.

"Let's just say they have a zero tolerance policy for people who wont- or cant- live by their rules."

"So how'd you know we weren't them?"

At that point Molly turned to Clementine and Jasmine,"Because there are no children in Crawford,not anymore."

"What do you mean,no children? Why not?"Lee asked

Molly began to walk closer to the barricade and they followed her,"No children,no elderly,no-one with an advanced medical condition. Basically no-one who might be a burden on the community. Crawford's all about the survival of the fittest. That's how they survived,while the rest of the world went to shit around them."

"Jesus Christ..."Kenny breathed out.

Molly looked at his direction when he heard him say that,"Well,just the opposite,when you think about it."

"What exactly did Crawford do with all these 'burdens'? What happened to them?" Lee asked.

"Seems to me we're faced to face with some them already."answered Maria,looking at the impaled and packed up walkers.

"Fuck me..."Kenny responded

Molly nodded at Maria,"Yeah. Anyone who got sick,anyone too old,anyone they figured wasn't strong enough to survive. To them those were just mouths to feed,a drain on their precious resources."

"And I thought Orlando was the only place that was truly messed up."replied Maria.

They were speechless at what Molly said and stared at the walkers for a moment.

Lee looked at Molly,"How do you know all this?"

"Everyone in Savannah knew."she answered as they turned away from the barricade and walked back,"What was going on in Crawford got passed around like a ghost story. Except this one was true."

"So,if you were scavenging this whole time,do you who's been ringing those bells throughout the place?"Maria questioned her

"Yeah,that would be me."

"I knew it!"Kenny responded,angrily,"Lee,I knew she was the one who's following us,fucking with us!"

"Get that finger outta my face,grampa,before I jam it straight up your ass."Molly threatened,"I haven't been following you. I don't even know who the hell you people are."

"Great comeback,lass."Jasmine replied.

"Calm down,Kenny. The voice on the radio was a guy,remember?"said Lee.

Kenny looked back at Molly,"Yeah,well. Whoever you are,ringing those bells this morning nearly got us all killed,raised the dead all around us!"

"That's the idea,genius. It's how I get around,"explained Molly,"I ring a bell in one neighborhood to attract the local geeks towards it,buys me some time to scavenge the areas they clear out."

"Geeks? Is that what you call them?"

"Yeah,you know,like at the carnival? They'll eat anything,alive or dead."

"That's pretty smart,with the bells."said Lee.

"Doesn't take take much to outsmart the dead,bunch of dumb-asses. You just gotta move fast,get in and out,before they start to wander back again,"Molly now had enough of explain and went back to the main point,"Look, I'm gonna ask you again: you're not from Crawford,so who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

"We're only trying to survive,same as you and hopefully everyone else alive." answered Maria.

"And the only way we're gonna survive is by getting on a boat and gettin' the hell out of here."

Molly turned to Kenny,"Yeah,good luck with that. Anyone with a boat took it out of here as soon as people started eating each other. Any that got left behind, Crawford stripped 'em for parts,cars too."

"There's gotta be something."Kenny responded,shaking his head at the ground in disbelief.

"If there was,do you think I'd still be here? I've been over every inch of this city,this whole place is picked clean."

"Goddamnit! Fuck!"Kenny yelled, walking away.

"Hey! Moron! You wanna keep your voice down?"warned Molly,walking some steps in his direction.

Kenny stopping and looked back at the wrecked boat,feeling soul crushed,"Shit."

Molly then turned to face the others,"Since you're not getting on any boat,I'd advise you people to go back where you came from,before-"her warning was then interrupted when a bunch walkers began showing up at the nearby street,"Great,just great."

The others turned around to see them strolling up the path.

"Isn't that the-"

"The way we came."Lee finished Kenny's sentence.

"Fuck! Gunshot must've brought them back."

"Isn't there another way back to the house?"questioned Clementine

Maria turned to Molly,"Molly,do you know a-"when she faced where she was she saw her run through a nearby alleyway and followed her with the rest behind her,when they got to the alley they saw her climb onto the metal balcony by using her ice pick.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave us here?!"shouted Lee.

Molly looked down on them from the balcony"Sorry, I must have missed that part of our conversation where you became my problem."

"Then Ah'm goin' up with ye!"Jasmine tried to grab two items on Maria's back,"Maria,give me the crowbars!"

Maria pushed her away from her,"No! Jasmine you're not going anywhere,and you're not ready for a melee weapon,yet."

"Don't leave us here! Please?"

Molly looked at Clementine,who was giving her the sad puppy dog eyed look at her when she said that,it made her give in as she reached her hand out.

"Come on! Make it fast!"she urged.

Lee picked up Clementine and gave her to Molly to pull her up,then Jasmine put her foot on Maria's hand as she knelt down on one knee to help her up onto the balcony.

Right now walkers were closing in on them in the ally,drawing nearer and their growls becoming louder.

"Oh,fuck me..."Kenny responded.

"Come on,come on,hurry!"Lee rushed,as he helped Kenny up on the balcony,when he was up he turned to Maria,"Maria! Come on!"

Maria looked at the incoming walkers,then back at the others,"I'm not going until everyone's safe,including you!"

Clementine and Jasmine watched them and hurried them up,"Lee! Come on!"

"Maria,lass! Hurry up!"

Kenny reached his hand out for Lee,"Come on man, one good jump!"

Lee grabbed onto Kenny's hand,but he was struggling to pull him up and let go of him,letting him fall on the ground nearly top of Maria.

Maria helped Lee up and they backed up as the walkers were now below the balcony.

"Nooo! Lee!"

Clementine and Jasmine can only watch helplessly like the rest at the walker drew near them.

Maria looked behind her and noticed a dumpster in their way with a clear path,"Lee,help me move this!"

"Maria,hurry!

She ran over to it and along with Lee pushed it out of the way and went through the gap it made,but then walkers started to emerge from the other way.

"Bollocks."Maria cursed under her breath,"Now what?!"

Lee looked down and saw a manhole with a metal cover on top and tried to open it,"Gah! Can't get it open! Maria! Help!"

Maria was about to grab her katana,but got one of her crowbars instead,then put it back when she compared it to the cover,"It's too curved for them to go through!"

"Here! Use that to pry it open!"Molly then threw her ice pick,Maria caught it and gave it to Lee,it was enough to pull away the cover.

"Cheers,Molly!"Maria thanked,"We'll give it back to you,when we get out."

When the cover was off,Maria climbed first into the manhole and Lee came next,barely making it from one of the walkers crawling.

"Leeeeee!"

"Mariaaaaa!"


	33. Chapter 33

Lee climbed quickly down the ladder until he reached the bottom with Maria,both panting a little from the frightening experience.

Clashing of metals was heard and Lee looked up and backed away from the ladder,a walker landed on the ground face first,but luckily the force damaged the brain,so they won't be evading it along with the rest.

"Clementine! Can you hear us?!"Lee shouted out of the sewers but nothing else but walkers were heard,"If you can hear us, just get back to the house,okay?! We'll meet you there!"

Lee and Maria turned from the ladder and looked at the sewers,if they're gonna get back to the mansion,they have to find their way out of here.

"Shit."said Lee.

"Literally."Maria responded,"Well, let's not _waste_ any time,he he."

Lee chuckled at her pun then proceeded to walk down the steps in the sewers.

"Hey,thanks for coming with me,Maria."he replied, after looking at a grate knowing he can't pry it open.

She smiled,"Don't mention it, I don't leave anyone like you to die in a foul place like a sewer."

Maria and Lee came up on a slope passage way,going further into the sewer.

"This must lead further into the sewers,I'll go first,then you."Lee decided.

"Very well,age before beauty,Everett."she agreed,"Don't worry, it's just like stepping down a water slide. A dirty,underground water slide."

Lee slowly began to go down step by step,but slipped and fell,sliding down and landing in the water.

"You alright?"Maria asked looking at the way in.

"Yeah,I'm fine."answered Lee, getting up and shaking the water off him.

Maria then came sliding down oh her feet and landed beside him,but her feet were on something and lifted one of them up to see she stepped on a half-eaten rat.

"Euuurgh! That's disgusting."she responded,wiping her feet in the dirty waste water.

Lee looked at the rest of the rodents' corpses,"Must mean walkers are down here."

Maria kicked the corpse she stood on away with her foot,"And if they're down here they're probably chugging the sewage water."

"How do you know that?"he asked.

"Chloe and Austin told me."she answered,"Back in Barnett,I told you about them back at the motel."

Lee and Maria walked around the corner,they looked in the direction where a patch of light was coming and saw a pipe connected to something.

"It's a drainage pipe."acknowledged Lee.

"It is,but there's no handle to turn it. If we could find one it would help us get out of here...",Maria and Lee froze when they saw a bunch of walkers in front of them.

"Could be the way out."said Lee,"But there's no way I can take on all of those things by myself. Maria can you-"

"Not quite now actually. It would be easier,but that's mainly what we've been doing this whole time. I think it's time to prove them we are smarter then they are. And besides Jade and Flo are quite valuable to me and I only use crowbars for climbing."

"Who?",Lee an eyebrow at the names.

"My katana and bow. Jade was given to me by Chloe as a trophy for hard work and Florence or Flo for short was given to me by Austin as I completed and beaten every archer competitor. Jade and Flo... were their unborn little girls,killed when they were lowered into a walker pit along with Chloe's corpse by that inconsiderate sick bastard prick of a leader. That moment still haunts me."

"Jesus..."Lee responded,"I'm sorry Maria."

Maria held up her hand in response,"You said sorry long ago and none of what I suffered through is your fault,but I'll always be glad that you cared like a father to me."

They both smiled at each other for a moment,then Maria saw something inside a little passage way.

"Look,it's one of the drainage pipes and this one has a handle on it. Come on let's turn it and see what happens."

Lee and Maria walked into the passage way,crouching on the ground so they didn't bump their heads,when they got to the pipe Lee turned the wheel,which activated the water supply from where they could see it through small metal bars,a walker then came by and began to grab some of the water and put it in their mouths.

"Good thing we're out here and not in there."said Lee.

Maria agreed with him,"Me too."

Lee examined the pipe closer"Hmm,seems loose."

Maria was tugging on the gate that was behind them and looked at him,"Really? Then we can place that handle on the other pipe. But first we need to get this gate open,a walker's blocking that path. Can you give me the ice pick?"

Lee handed her the pick and began to pull on the gate,with his help the gate's lock was damaged and they opened it.

Maria then gave Lee the pick back and walked over to the other drainage pipe,she attached the handle to the pipe and turned it to the right,sewage water began to come out where they were standing and was loud enough to alert all the walkers feeding off a body except the one who was in the distance drinking water from a grate.

"Here they come."Lee warned quietly.

Maria began to rush silently to the gate to the passage way and crouched down,"Quick,get inside the passage way again."

Lee followed after her under the passage way and waited patiently for the walkers to pass to the drains and drink the sewage waste.

Maria stepped out after they passed and began to walk over to the body to see who it was they were eating,when she looked at the body after picking up the gun her heart began to feel heavy when she saw who the mutilated abdominal body was and tears began to emerge from her eyes.

Lee looked at Maria to see why she was crying,but then looked in sorrow when he realized who the body was too,"Oh my God. Chuck. He must've tried to hide out down here. The poor bastard."

He then looked at Maria,who was examining Chuck's rifle and noticed it was empty,"No bullets. He must've saved the last one for himself. You deserved better,old man."

Maria placed the revolver in her bag and stood back up along with Lee and continued their main goal.

They both looked over to the walker in the distance,Maria readied her her katana and slowly went over to the walker.

Suddenly,two walker hands held their legs together,making Maria drop her katana and skid away from her.

The walker stopped drinking and turned to then,going towards them,Lee struggled to get the hand off his leg,while Maria was trying to reach her weapon.

Lee then grabbed the ice pick and dug it into the walkers hand,slicing it off,he then dig the same to the hand on Maria's leg as she almost reached her weapon and the other walker came closer and closer,finally after he got the hand off her,she grabbed her katana,got up with a spin and sliced the walkers head,like a hot knife through butter.

After that experience was over,they looked over at the other walkers by the drain,luckily they were enjoying the waste water than looking over to them.

They stepped over the walker and saw a way out up that ladder,problem is the ladder is not fully intacked because part of it is on the floor,leaving the way out out of reach.

"Suppose we'll have to this the hard way."Maria got her crowbars ready and ran up to the sign that was under the way out to jump on the edge of it and climb up on to the ladder with the crowbars hanging on to it,but the sign gave way and she fell down onto the ground.

"Are you okay?!"Lee whispered.

"Yeah,I'm fine." answered Maria,"Just a little..."she was silent when she noticed a hole in the wall where the sign covered it.

"What the hell?"responded Lee,after following where she was looking.

"I' know. We should remind ourselves to look at things like these next time,"Maria walked over to the sign and pulled it took a peek inside and curiously stepped into it.

* * *

When Maria stepped inside the hole,was amazed at what she saw,"Whoa. Lee,come look at this!"

Lee stepped inside to see what it was and was amazed at where he was at,"Must've been one of those old nuclear fallout shelters."

He then looked at Maria,staring at what she could see,it contained a bunch of stuff,food,water and medicine.

"Look at all this. It's enough to keep people alive for months."he said.

"This could be useful for our group."replied Maria,"But we can't loot any of this stuff,yet. We should see if anyone else is here."

But then Maria suddenly had a change of mood,she sat down on the bed that was there,arms curling around her stomach and staring at the ground.

"Are you angry?"she spoke,not looking at Lee.

"About what?"he questioned.

Maria stopped looking at the ground and looked up to Lee,"About what Ben did. About him and the bandits and leaving Clementine."

"No."Lee answered with a sigh,"I'll admit I'm still frustrated at the kid,but I'm not angry at him."

"I'm glad you're not,you still can't blame him,though. He's going through a tough time right now and I'm trying to support him while I've got Jasmine,who I also need to protect giving him hell. But she doesn't know,everyone else even you don't know but me about him before he met us. He experienced such trauma events like me and Jasmine and he has no idea what happened to his parents, little sister,his whole family. Can you imagine that,having no knowledge of their status in this kind of world?"

Lee nodded,"Yeah. I can."

"He may be a screw up and a cowered in the group,but I pity him and be compassionate to him. I... love him. And I still love Jasmine too,I now realize you can still get hurt,even if this didn't happen. So, if I do meet my end,can you and the group watch over them,for me? I know you have your hands full with Clementine,but you never know what will happen. You'll still support Ben,right? And I know Jasmine is a little hot headed and selfish sometimes,but she's still a good girl,no matter how you see her."

"I'll do what I can,Maria."he answered.

Maria smiled at his answer and stood back up,"Thank you. Come on,let's go."

Lee didn't notice her pain as he walked over to a door that was not locked,he opened the door and to their surprise saw five survivors,who instantly looked at them with fear and hostility.

As Lee and Maria stood frozen one of them,a man,not too old drew a gun on them,making them both put their hands up,Maria did say until her end,but not this quickly.

"Who are you?"he asked them,demandedly,but still scared.

"It's alright. It's okay."Lee tried to assure,"We don't want any trouble."

"We're just a little lost,okay?"added Maria,"We don't want to start a quarrel with anyone."

"Neither do we. Which is why you'd both do well to turn around and leave. R-right now."the man answered back to them.

"Look,we're sorry we disturbed you folks."Lee apologised,"We'll just be going."

One of the survivors,a women then spoke up"You can't let them leave. They're from Crawford! If they go back there and they find out we're down here..."

"Are you from Crawford?"the man questioned,"D-don't lie to me,I'll know."

"Where else can they be from? Everywhere else around here is dead."the women replied to him.

"We're not from around here. I'm from Athens,grew up in Macon."answered Lee.

"And I'm from Mersyside,England. I came here to Orlando,Florida on holiday a week before it all happened."Maria explained.

The man then looked at Lee,"I have a brother in Macon. You were there? How was it? As bad as here?"

Lee and Maria looked at each other,both not wanting to bring up the bandits or the cannibalistic St John farmers.

"We both were. And we're sorry."Maria replied,sympathetically.

The women didn't beleve what they were saying and walked up to the man,"You can't trust them,Vernon. You can't let them leave."

"W-what do you want me to do? Shoot 'em in the head?"the man known as Vernon asked her.

"Why not? That'd be more of a mercy than anyone from Crawford showed us. Think,Vernon! What do you think they'll do if they find out we're down here,right under their feet?"

"Damnit,your right."Vernon looked back at Lee and Maria,"I'm sorry,friends. Can't take the risk."

"We're not from Crawford,but we saw what they did up there."said Lee,"It made us sick. We're not like them. And we don't think you are either. We think you're a good man."

Lee took a step towards them along with Maria,but Vernon still wouldn't put down the gun.

"Keep back!"he warned,"Or I'll swear I'll shoot!"

Maria reached her arm out and put it on Vernon's gun and gently took it from him,"There's no need to worry. It's alright."

"Vernon,what the hell are you doing?!"the women then stepped infront of them to sheild him,"Vernon!"

"Relax."Lee replied as Maria placed the gun in her bag,"We're not here to hurt you."

The rest of the survivors then let their guard down after that.

"You both really not from Crawford?"questioned Vernon.

"No."answered Maria,"We're really not from that place."

"Well... We are. Or were."Vernon explained,"We got out of their when they started sealing up the place,started weeding out the sick and the old so their perfect society wouldn't be threatened. No room for weakness or vulnerability in their little master race."

"You don't look that old."responded Lee,"So... your sick?"

"Were sick."Vernon said as the women went up to an old lady,"We're all members of a cancer survivors group that used to meet at the hospital. We're in remission. But that wasn't good enough for Crawford. They'd already rounded up five of us before the rest of us managed to hole up and hide from them down here. This old basement's been abandoned for years."

Lee looked around the place they were hiding in and saw some kind of body fridges,"What is this,a morgue?"

"Yeah."answered Vernon,"Irony's always high on my list when I'm looking for a place to survive. How did you two find your way down here?"

"My group and I were up by the river looking for a boat."Lee explained,"Now we just want to get out of here and find them again."

"Well,that sewer system you just came throught runs all over the city. It'll take you wherever you want to go."

Lee looked at Vernon,"Those sewers are like a damn maze. Any chance you could help us find our way back?"

"Look, I'd like to help you and your friend here."replied Vernon,"But we've all got our own problems. Two of our group are sick and need constant care. And I'm the only doctor here."

The women that went against Lee and Maria looked over at them crossly"Besides,why should we help both of you?"

Maria looked at the lady,not responding differently from her hostility,"Listen,miss, we're sorry we scared you and you're group. I want to get back to Ben and my sister Jasmine. Just as much as Lee wants to get back to Clementine."

Vernon looked at Lee when Maria mentioned Clem,"She's your daughter?"

"No."Lee answered,honestly,"She lost her real parents. I'm doing what I can.

"You're not seriously considering going with them."

"It's alright,Brie."Vernon turned to the women,Brie and assured her then looked at Lee and Maria again,"I had a daughter. Lost her in the first days. I'll be damned if I'll just sit back and let that happen to someone else."

"We need you here!",one of the men by the morgue table spoke.

"Don't worry."Vernon replied,"I'll be back before you know it. Let's go."

Vernon hugged Brie and said goodbye to the others,then headed out the door with Lee and Maria.


	34. Chapter 34

It was still dangerous traveling back,but with Vernon's help they eventually got back to house quicker and safer,Lee opened the door and noticed it was quiet and Clementine and Jasmine wasn't downstairs.

"Clementine?Clem?"Lee called.

Maria joined in"Jas,we're back! are you there?"

They still couldn't see nor hear them,but turned to the kitchen to see Molly routing through the drawers.

"Molly?"Lee spoke.

Molly instantly closed one of the drawers she was looking in and turned to them,"Oh hey. You two made it back."

Maria smiled,"I hope the way back wasn't troubling for you."

"Not at all."Molly answered her"I've been in this city long enough to know my way around things."

"Who's this?"Vernon asked Lee.

"He didn't tell you about me? Understandable, I guess."Molly responded," I'm the one who put that beating on him when he tried to jump me back at the river."she looked at Maria and Lee,"Who's the fossil?"

"This is Vernon,hes a doctor."Lee introduced,"He helped us get back here after we got separated."

Molly walked up them and put a hand on her hip,"I think you have something that belongs to me."

Lee gave Molly her pick back and she walked away from them without thanks.

"Your welcome."Maria responded,looking in her direction.

They then heard someone running down the stairs and saw Christa run to them,"Lee. Maria. Thank God you're back."

"Christa,what's wrong?"questioned Lee.

"It's Omid He's gotton worse. Much worse."she explained,worryingly.

"We have a man wounded."Lee said to Vernon.

Christa looked at the man Lee was with"Who's this?"

"This is Vernon. He's a doctor."

she sighed in releif at what Lee said,"Oh thank God!"

"Could you take a look at him?"Lee asked him

"You have to help us..."Christa begged,desperately,"Please?"

"I'll see what I can do."answered Vernon,"Take me to him."

They went upstairs and opened the door to a child's bedroom,Omid was resting on there fast asleep,but Christa was right,he wasn't feeling or looking any good.

"Omid,honey. You're gonna be alright."Chista assured,crouching beside him,"Lee brought a doctor."

"Alright,let's take a look at him..."replied Vernon,looking at him,then back at Lee and Maria,"I work better without an audience. I'm sure you both have more things of your own to attend to."

Lee and Maria walked out of the bedroom and resumed to looking for the little girls.

"Clementine... Clementine?"

"Jasmine? I swear to God if you don't come out soon,you're crossbow will be confiscated!"

They searched most of house,even splitting up but other than the drawings they did that Maria found they still can't find them,they then opened a door too see Molly again,still routing around the place with her looking underneath a bed this time.

"What are you doing?"questioned Lee

"Oh,you know. Just poking around."Molly answered.

Lee folded his arms,"You won't find anything,we already searched the place."

"You'd be surprised what people miss. Trust me,I've been doing this for a while."

"And you're not the only one."Maria acknowledged.

"Where's Clementine and Jasmine?"Lee asked.

"Don't ask me,I'm not their keeper."Molly replied with no concern.

"Hey! Do we look like we're in the mood to be jerked around? Where did they go?"

"Last I saw,they were downstairs with your redneck and that college kid who hangs around with them. Why don't you go bug them?"

"They're called Kenny and Ben."Maria corrected her,"We have names here,Molly."

She then ran out the door and bolted downstairs into the living room,she saw Ben sitting on a chair next to Kenny,who was depressed and drinking the whiskey he found heavily.

"Ben!"she exclaimed as she ran over and embraced him.

Ben was too glad to see her that he wasn't shocked at the sudded embrace as he hugged her back.

"Maria,what's wrong?"he asked as she heard her sniff.

"He's gone. Chuck's dead."she choked,still crying.

"Shh,it's okay."he responded rubbing her back.

Maria pulled away from his and looked at Kenny,still drinking,like he didn't know she was here and that it was just him and the booze.

"Clementine. Come out,please."Lee called,as he continued to look,he went over to the living roomas well and saw Maria and Ben with Kenny.

"Kenny?"Lee looked at him,this time Kenny stopped drinking and looked at Lee.

"Oh hey. You made it back. Good job. Good job."He answered,the alcohol already taking effect.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"Lee asked

"What does it look like?"Kenny took a sip at the whiskey.

"Where'd you get the bottle?"

"Found it."he answered,simply,but still pissed,"First good thing that happened since..."

"Kenny,come on. Gimme that."Lee tried to take the bottle off Kenny but he sheilded it,"Kenny,give me the damn bottle!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kenny angrily slurred,standing up.

"Ken,getting wasted like my father always does isn't going to solve anything."said Maria.

"Yeah,well,what is? We are fucked!" Kenny yelled,then slumped back onto the sofa,"Molly said there's not a single boat left in Savannah. No way out. We've got walkers all around us,that crazy fuck on the radio messing with us... hell,if now ain't the time for a drink..."

Kenny took another swig at thw whiskey,then passed the bottle to Ben,he had his hand at the bottle but when Maria and Lee looked at him sternly he refused and Kenny drank out of it again.

"Have either of you seen Clementine and Jasmine? We can't find them."Maria questioned them.

"Damned if I know."answered Kenny,after taking another sip,"Gotta be around here somewhere."

Lee looked at Ben,"Ben,I gave you one job here when I left the house-take care of Clementine. Then she shows up out on River Street with Jasmine and Maria looking for me? What the hell happened?"

"Hey,don't put all that out on me. Omid took a turn for the worse and Christa asked me to help while Maria went after them. I'm sorry I'm doing the best I can here."Ben explained,"She was frantic and things got kinda crazy. I told Clementine and Jasmine to stay put,what else could I do?"

"It's okay,Ben we're not cross with you and I had a feeling Jasmine wouldn't listen to you."responded Maria,"We just want to know where they are."

"I think they went out to play in the backyard."

"On their own? With no-one watching them?"Lee exclaimed.

"Man,will you get off my back? They're fine out there!"

"They better better be,or it's your ass."

"Calm down,Lee. Let's go in the backyard. Thank you,Ben."replied Maria.

She and Lee headed straight for the backyard,hoping that Clementine and Jasmine were okay.

* * *

"Clementine? Clementine!"yelled Lee.

"Jasmine,where are you?!"Maria shouted.

They began to search everywhere,in the doghouse,the bushes,outside the house by looking through the fence,even behind and in the trees and they still couldn't find them.

Suddenly a bang was heard inside a closed shed,covered in vines with the door being covered.

Maria readied her katana as Lee tried to pull the door open,then someone who was bashed it made Lee fall on the ground,but Maria didn't attack and put her weapon away as she saw Jasmine and Clementine.

"Lee!"

"Maria!"

Clementine and Jasmine ran over to them and they all embraced each other,warmfully.

"What were you two doing in there?"Lee asked both of them.

"Exploring."Clementine answered

"And ye would not believe what we found."Jasmine added,"Come look!"

Lee walked back over to the door with Maria and each opened a door to the shed,what they saw inside was a boat.

"Whoah."Lee responded.

"I know right?"replied Clementine.

"Yeah, It's...wonderful."replied Maria amazed,but was actually sad because that means they were going on water,and she hated it.

Kenny then came out into the yard and saw the boat and was surprised,but let out a smile,dropping the bottle of whiskey he had and walked over to them.


	35. Chapter 35

Some time has past when they found the boat,Kenny and Ben were in the shed working on it while the others,other than Omid,Jasmine and Clementine were sat down in the living room.

Lee was pacing around,looking at the window,walking the other way and going back up to it,when Vernon came downstairs and sat by Christa he came up to him.

"Omid's doing okay?"he asked

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances."answered Vernon,"I did what I could for him,cleaned out the wound. But he's got a real infection,running a fever. Without antibiotics..."

Molly interrupted him as she stood up and looked at Lee,"Will you quit pacing? You're making everyone nervous."

"Why are you even still here?"questioned Christa.

"Hey,if your friend really can get that boat working you're taking me with you as payment for saving your asses. I figure that's fair enough,don't you?"

After what Molly said the door opened and Kenny and Ben walked into the living room.

"Well?"said Lee

Kenny sighed,"You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Let's get the bad news out of the way first"Lee answered.

"Bad news is she's not taking us anywhere the shape she's in right now. Gas tanks empty and the battery's dead."Kenny explained

Christa looked at him,"So what's the good news?"

"That's it,that's what she needs,some gas and a battery. Other than that she's good to go."

"Well how are we supposed to get that stuff?"

"Sounds like Crawford is the one place that has everything we need. Maybe we should try there."Lee suggested

Vernon looked at Lee as if he was crazy,"Now hold on a minuite."

"Surely we have to try."Christa interjected,standing by Lee,"If there are people in this city who are still alive,who still have supplies... what harm can it do to ask?"

"Trust me,you don't know these people. I do. You showing up with a wounded man? Might as well put a noose around his neck. They don't exactly welcome children with open arms, either."

"What the hell kind of place are we talking about here?"

"The worst kind."answered Molly,"But I don't see what other choice we have."

"And just how exactly do you figure we do this?"Kenny asked Lee,"Because from what I've heard that place ain't exactly friendly to outsiders."

"That's putting it mildly."Molly commented.

"Maybe there's a way we could infiltrate their community without being spotted?"replied Maria.

Vernon thought for a moment,"There might actually be a way. I know the sewer system that runs beneath Crawford like the back of my hand. Y'all wouldn't happen to have a map by any chance?"

"Yeah,actually...",Lee took out a map from his pocket and folded it out onthe table for Vernon to look at it.

"I think I could lead us through so we could pass under the perimeter and right into the centre,where they keep their supplies. We go there,take them by surprise,grab what we need and get out before they even knew what hit them."

"That's actually not the worse idea I've ever heard."responded Molly,"I mean it's close. But I don't know... maybe it could work."

"I've thought about it before,"Vernon admitted,"Just never had the right people to do it. But I think if we all work together, we could pull it off."

"And what do you want in return for all this help you're giving us?"Kenny asked.

"Crawford doesn't just have what you need for your boat,they're also well-stocked with medical supplies."Vernon explained,"Medicine that my people could use,just as yours could."

Chista looked at everyone,"We can do this. We have to!"

"So,it's decided then? We're going to Crawford?"replied Kenny.

"We can do this."said Lee,"We have to."

"Hell yeah we can."

Ben,however wasn't so sure he liked this idea"Are we seriously talking about this? I mean what about the risk?"

Kenny looked at him,"I don't know about you,kid,but I'd rather take a chance on doing something than just sitting around here waiting to die. That boat out thare is an answered prayer,we just gotta push a little bit farther. Are you in or out?"

Maria took hold of Ben's hand and held it in comfort and looked at the group,"We're with you."

"We should go tonight,undercover of dark."replied Vernon,"I'll go let my people know,give you all a chance to prepare. I'll be back before midnight."

"Be careful."said Christa.

"That's how I'm still alive."

"I'll go see Jasmine,we have to have a talk."Maria then let go of Ben's hand and went into the hallway with Lee and saw both of them by the stairs.

"I told you to stay in your room."Lee spoke to Clementine,"How long have you been there?"

While Lee was having a word with Clementine, Maria looked at Jasmine,"Jas,we need a word with each other. Now. Alone."

Jasmine was suspicious,but gave a nod and walked into the study room and shut the door.

"What is it,lass?"she questioned the moment Maria shut the study doors.

"It's about where we're going."Maria explained.

"Crawford? Maria it's like infiltratin' Bruce's community back in Orlando,It'll be fun and Ah've got a keen eye so Ah can find things others can't."

Maria nodded,"Yes,but not all of us will be going and even though I know you can do that,but..."

Jasmine gave her an odd look,making Maria sigh.

"What I'm saying to you is-"

Suddenly she was interrupted when Clementine run in to get her drawing.

"Hey,Clem. What are you doing getting things in a hurry."

"I think my Mom and Dad are in Crawford. I asked Lee if I could go and he said yes,so I'm getting ready to go!",Clementine ran out of the study doors to get her other things,Jas was about to run with her,but Maria held her back.

"You're not going,Jasmine."

"What?!"exclaimed Jasmine,in surprise.

"You're not going to Crawford."repeated Maria,"I can't let you go into that place,so you're gonna have to watch over Omid."

"N-no!"Jasmine disagreed,"Maria Ah find the lad funny,so Ah have nothin' against him,but still it's not fair! Why can Clem go and Ah can't?!"

"Because Lee is responsible for Clementine and it's his decision."Maria answered,"I'm responsible for you and my decision is that you should watch over Omid."

Jasmine was silent for a moment and turned away,but she remembered what she saw before she went out with Clem.

"Ye just want to spend time with that jessie."

Maria looked at her half sister in confusion.

"I saw ye by the window,kissin' him. Ye never listened to me back at the train,he caused Carley to die by Lilly,he killed Kat and Duck,he left Clem for dead-"

"Which led to Chuck dying,though Molly rang the bells."Maria added,looking down.

"Aye. So how can ye still forgive him?"

Maria after a long sigh looked back up at Jasmine,"Because of many reasons but these I'm certain they're true,firstly I didn't change my personality entirely when Bruce Barnett took over our last community and second I talked to Ben and know about what happened before he met us while you were always hostile and aggressive. He told me about the bandits and what they did to his classmates,even metioning one of them was raped by them,he doesn't know what happened to whole family,his parents and his little sister,so who knows whats happened to them. What I see in him is what would be us during the apocolypse without going to Barnett,Orlando,even America,this could be happening back in Britain and we'd be scared as hell and we'd screw up by doing similar actions he did and I pity him for it. And that is why I treat him with respect,I love him,Jasmine and nothing will change that."

Jasmine was speechless after Maria's confession and looked down in guilt,"Lass,I..."

"I was suppose to protect you,keep you from being hurt,but we were hurt a long time ago and I won't be around all the time with you. You have an important job to do and a lot of time to think about what I've said when you look after Omid."

Maria then walked out of the study room,leaving Jasmine to her own thoughts,she looked back at her through the gass in the doors before going back downstairs.

Jasmine sat down on the sofa of the study room and looked out of the window,she now realised what she became and began to cry.

* * *

It was now night time and nearly everyone in the house was outside,Christa was loading her gun,Molly was looking at the map with Maria,who was also checking on her weapons.

"I hope this goes well,it's been sometime since I've done a heist."Maria spoke, placing her katana back in the scabbard.

"That's interesting. What kind of heist did you do?"Molly asked her.

"A heist for escaping."said Maria,"It's a long story,though."

"Check out what I've found in the garage."said Kenny,walking out of it,"Hatchet,hacksaw,some other tools. Might come in handy on this little break-in."

"Nice"replied Lee.

Kenny then began walking up to Lee,"Can I talk to you for a minuite?"

Maria looked ot the two and listened to their conversation.

"What's up?"Lee questioned after a few steps.

"I took another look at the boat,she's a 30 footer."Kenny explained.

"So?"

"So we're gonna have a capacity problem. Boat that size ain't gonna hold more than five people,even with two of them a kid.

Lee turned around and counted everyone behind him"Me,you,Clem,Maria,Jas,Christa,Omid,Ben,Molly..."

"Assuming everyone makes it out alive,that's still one too many,even if we cut Molly loose."Kenny continued,Before this is over we're gonna have to make a decision."

"You're not serious."Lee responded,he didn't like the feeling of leaving anybody behind.

"Look,I'm just saying,if we want the best chance of-"

Kenny was interrupted by the sound of the gate opening and everyone turned around to see Vernon walk in with Brie.

"Who the hell is this?"Kenny asked Vernon.

"This is Brie,She can help us."Vernon introduced.

"Excellent,we need a lot of helpto pull this off. But how is she going to help?"Maria questioned.

"I was a student at the school where Crawford keeps their supplies."Brie answered,"I know the layout."

"With her help we're in and out faster."said Vernon,"Anyone have a problem with that?"

"I guess not."said Lee.

Molly put her hood up over her head,"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

She began to make her way over to the gate,followed by the rest of the group,other than Lee,Maria and Jasmine.

"Hold up just a sec."Lee said,then crouched down to Clementine,"You ready?"

Clementine smiled,"Ready."

"Whoa,hold on a minuite. You're not taking her with us."Vernon replied,"Did you not hear anything about the kind of place Crawford is? If you take her in there and they find her-"

Lee looked at Vernon,"This little girl's not just excess baggage. She's gotten us out of a tight spot more than once. She's coming. Deal with it."

"You heard the man. Let's move out."said Kenny.

"Wait,who's gonna watch over Omid?"Christa asked.

"Ah'm doin' it."

Everyone looked over to Jasmine,who was by the door,holding her crossbow.

"I talked to her about it."replied Maria,"She has no doubts."

She then walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do ye think Ah'm ready?"Jasmine asked her.

"Nobody is ready for anything,Jas,but I know you can do it."Maria answered her.

"Okay,Ah can do it. Please stay alive and come back not bitten."her eyes then looked at Ben then back at her,"And make sure he won't get killed."

Maria nodded and Jasmine walked into the house and shut the door.

"Okay."Maria told the group,"We're ready to go now."

She walked up to Ben the moment he gave Lee the hatchet and they all moved out to Crawford.


	36. Chapter 36

Not all of them were use to the sewers,even Ben when he tensed up at every walker and dead rat they came across,but they managed to get through and find the sewer entrance to Crawford.

"This should be it."said Vernon,"We're right underneath the center of Crawford,the old school should be directly above us."

Lee looked at everyone,"Okay people,this it it. Remember the plan. We stay quiet,we stay hidden,and we stay together. We find what we need and get the hell out before anyone even knows we're there. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

Lee then looked at Clem,"And that part about staying close? That goes double for you."

Clementine nodded,then Lee climbed up the ladder until he reached the manhole cover,he remoded it then after a moment got out of the sewers.

"Let's go."he whispered.

Everyone then got out of the sewers,then crept behind the school's wall,Maria then noticed an ice pick like Molly's,but this one had a larger handle and picked it up.

"Molly look,they must've had few of these like yours in this comunity."

"Yeah,I guess so."Molly said uneasily"Why don't I hang onto that?"

Molly took it from her before she could even answer her,Maria began to become suspicious of her,but set it aside for now as they were still going with the plan.

"Where is everybody?"Vernon wondered,"There should be guards patrolling."

"What,you disapointed?"Kenny asked.

"It's just strange,is all."

Christa then saw someone with a hood up,"I think I see one. Over there,by the door."

Lee looked everyone,"Okay,me and Kenny'll sneak up,try to take him out quiet. The rest of you wait for our signal then follow us over. Everybody got it? Okay Kenny let's do this quiet. No shooting unless there's no other choice."

Kenny lifted his rifle a bit,"Right behind you."

Lee began to sneak up to the guard,he was only a small distance behind him before the guard turned,"What the FUCK?"

The guard turned out to be a walker! Lee then quickly struck its face with the hatchet,killing it and used his foot to get the hatchet out and kick the walker onto the ground.

Lee looked at Kenny and the group,then looked at the walker,Maria and Molly then came over to look at it.

He looked at Molly"What the fuck is a walker doing inside here?!"

The others looked around to see more of them coming their way.

"Get inside,fast!"Lee yelled.

Everyone ran as fast as they could into the schools doors,once everyone was in Lee and Kenny shut the doors.

* * *

The group all ran upstairs,panting from shock and to keep upwith each other,Lee barged the doors open and everyone went on the floor of the school's

building,then Vernon and Brie shut the doors.

"Fuck. Fuck! Do you think they saw us?"Kenny asked Lee.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

That answer made Clementine a little scared and freaked Ben out,he was pacing around the place with his hands behind his head with Maria following his everymove trying to calm him down.

Christa looked at the deserted school's corridors"What the hell hapened here? I thought this place was supposed to be secure!"

"What always happens,I guess."Molly's head then looked behind her at the group,"In the end,the dead always win."

"Oh man,We are so screwed..."Ben paniked,still pacing around.

"Sweetheart,calm down. It'll be fine."said Maria.

"No,this is good."

Everyone looked at Vernon in surprise,but Maria and Lee knew he was right about what he said.

"Vernon's right."Lee agreed,"We can deal with walkers easier than armed guards."

"I agree. So long as we dont let 'em box us in,we can still do this. The plan hasn't changed."

Ben looked at Kenny,"The plan hasn't changed? Everytime walkers show up the plan changes! Do you even have any idea how many of them our out there?"

"No."Christa responded,crossly,"You wanna do a headcount? Or do you want to get what we need and get the hell out of here?"

"Christa..."Maria spoke gently.

"Come on,I think I know which way to head."said Brie.

The others then began to follow her,but Ben and Maria stayed behind a little bit.

"I got a bad feeling about this."Ben said.

"So do I,Ben."Maria replied,holding him close and both of them began to catch up to the group.

As the group continued walking they noticed most of the doors were barred up and had a red cross on them,walkers were heard in the room of the barred doors,making almost everyone scarred.

"Just keep moving." Molly spoke.

Brie then walked up to one of the doors that weren't barred,"Here."

Lee walked over to the door and peeked inside to see if it was empty,"Looks okay. Everybody in."

* * *

The group walked into the room and the door shut itself,it appeared to be a classroom,but with what Crawford did to it didn't look like a place for any kid to learn.

Lee noticed a door labled 'Armory' and went to openit,but it's locked,"Figures."

Kenny looked at the chalkboard that parts of the school labled into groups,"Looks like they were using this room as some sort of command centre."

"Okay,so now what? Where do we start looking?"Molly asked.

Everyone stared at the chalkboard,but had no idea whare to start because it looked complicated with all the groups and other writings and markings on it.

Brie then looked over by the shelf and saw an original school map,"Here."she began to observe it to jog her memory,"Just give me a sec..."

The group walked over to her to look at it as well.

"Any idea where we can find a battery?"Lee asked.

Vernon ponted to one one of the places on the schools map"Maybe at the auto shop? There used to be one in the alley outside the fire escape."

"Yup,it's called Herman's you can't miss it."added Brie.

"Right,next is fuel. Where could they be storing that?"Maria questioned.

Brie then pointed to a small rectangle box on the map,"There's a maintenance shed across from the playground here, if they were storing fuel that's probably where it'll be."

"What about the medicine?"asked Christa.

"Right here."Molly pointed at the one of the rooms in the school,"Nurse's station. They were using it as a medical facility."

Christa looked at her,"How do you know that?"

Maria noticed Molly's face expression changed as if she was covering something and began to get suspicious again.

"Just makes sense,doesn't it?"Molly answered.

"Okay,I'll make the run to the maintenance shed for the fuel."Kenny decided

Brie looked at Kenny,"It'll be faster if I go with you,I can take you right to it."

"I'll come too."

"No,two people's enough."Kenny said to Ben,"You stay here with Maria,see if you two can use any of those tools we brought to get that armory door open. We might need to shoot our way out of here.

"Ken,I don't look like the kind of person who stays indoors anymore."Maria responded with her arms folded,"But I'll be here,for now."

"I'll go for the medicine."Christa replied.

Vernon looked at Christa,"I'll come with you, I know what to take."

"Okay,I guess that leaves me to go find us a battery."Lee said.

"I'll go with you,watch your back."Molly replied to Lee.

"Okay,we got a plan."Lee spoke to the group and gave Kenny the hatchet,"Everyone be careful,stay close to one another,we'll all meet back here. Good luck."

Everyone then went out to retrieve the item and wait for others,leaving Lee,Clem,Maria and Ben,who was already working on the door in the room.

"What about me?"asked Clementine,walking over to Lee,"What can I do?"

Lee crouched to Clementine's level,"I need you to stay here with Ben and watch over our command centre. I'm putting you in charge of it. Okay?"

Clementine looked in Ben's direction thenback at Lee with an unsure look,"You're leaving me with Ben?"

"I'm not leaving Ben with you. I'm leaving him with you. Understand?"

Clementine then understand what Lee said because if she's in charge then she looks after Ben,with a little help from Maria"Oh. Okay."

Lee then got up"Back before you know it."

Clementine smiled at Lee and Maria,and walked to one of the chairs with desks in the classroom and sat down.

After Lee exited the room Maria began to look around the place,she saw a lot of interesting books,but shivered at the creepy looking dolls under the TV,which didn't work.

"Maria,are you okay?"She turned to whoever said her name and found Clementine looking at her.

"Oh,I'm fine,sweetheart."she answered as she walked up to her,"Just having a hard time trying to wrap my head around this place."

She sat down on the floor beside Clementine and began to root through her own bag to see if there was anything to keep her busy."

"Jasmine told me what happened."Maria's eyes snapped and looked at Clementine again.

"She did?Wh-when?"she asked her.

"Back at the house."Clementine explained,"I found her crying in the room you talked to her in. I asked what was wrong,and she told me everything. She also told me about you and Ben."

Maria's cheeks then began to blush,as well as having a lump forming in her throat,but she swallowed it and with a sigh looked at Clementine.

"It's true,sweetheart. All of it. The community in Orlando did change our lives,some points for better,but the rest goes to the worst. I'm just... I feel like Crawford is like being back in that community,only the dead are not in their cages this time."

She then quieted her voice so only Clementine can hear her,"And yes Ben and I are really close,but not like a mother and father. At least not yet. Relationships are what makes us human,Clementine,but tend to come and go. It's your choice to how you react to people,but the apocolypse can strain and end relationships,by both dead,living and nature itself. Losing someone close is hard,but we continue to go on,just like our ancestors did before us. I'm not saying you should not connect with them completely,it's just don't let the pain of anyone you lose hold you back. You understand,Clem?"

Clementine looked down in thought for a moment,then nodded at Maria.

Maria,after smiling at Clementine looked at Ben,then turned her head to the door,"Hey,Clem? I'm going outside just to see if I can break any of those lockers open,are you okay with that?"

"Okay."Clementine accepted.

Maria opened the door and gently closed it,she walked at the corridor,then sprinted quietly out of the exit.


	37. Chapter 37

Maria got outside the exit of the school,she was glad to get some fresh air in her,though she doubts the air was fresh anymore.

She looked around the alleyways of Crawford and looked just as bad,even worse is the dead are roaming free this time.

Then she looked up onto the roof,it has been sometime since she went roof jumping in her comunity,so she climbed onto the metal banister and jumped,using her bent crowbars to hang on she hauled herself onto the roof.

Now she was on the roof,she could see almost everywhere in the alleyways,except for the roofs that were higher that than the roof she was on and what she was eager to climb and leap on next.

She constantly began leaping on to any roof she could see,at one point she saw Lee looking around the place down below but she didn't want to get his attention yet.

Suddenly she heard someone leap onto a roof not far from her and turned to see Molly on another roof,she was impressed with her roof jumping and she leapt off the roof she was on and onto the roof Molly was.

"A wonderful display."Maria spoke while walking to her,"I'm guessing you've also been doing this for a while too."

Molly turned round and was about to pull her ice pick out,but moved her hand away from it as she saw Maria walking forward to her.

"What are you doing out here?"she asked,"Didn't your redneck friend tell you to stay with that little girl and your wimpy lover boy?"

Maria nodded,"Yes,he did. But I did say to him I don't look like a person who stays indoors anymore. Besides... I never follow all the rules much anymore."

Molly looked at her suspiciously and though she 's usually reluctant of strangers,she knew she could relate to Maria,but she wasn't in the mood for bonding.

"Well,the garage entrance to the auto shop's below this roof,so-"

"Molly look out!"

Maria alerted Molly to turn around and she did they saw a walker wearing medical scrubs on him,heading towards them.

She saw the shock on Molly's face,but her eyes showed anger as well and she watched her push the walker onto the ground with a splat,right by Lee.

"Are you alright,Molly?"she asked,but she didn't answer her question.

"Leave him!"Molly shouted at Lee and jumped down off the roof and headed towards the walker,"He's mine."

"Where the hell have you been?"Lee questioned her,but Molly continued walking to the zombie,also ignoring his question.

At that point Maria also jumped down onto the ground,Lee was about to ask her what was she doing out here when she walked over to him but they both saw saw Molly kicking the walker and stabbing it in the back repeatedly.

"Molly?"Lee spoke,but she still didn't stop.

"MOLLY!"Lee yelled along with Maria.

Molly stopped what she was doing and looked behind her in their direction.

"What?!"she growled.

Maria and Lee gave an uneasy look at each other, then back at Molly.

"I think you got him."Lee said.

"One more."she replied and stabbed the walker with her pick one more time.

Lee walked over with Maria to get a good look at the walker,"He's wearing medical scrubs. Some kind of scientist or doctor,maybe?"

"Yeah,well. He ain't shit now."hissed Molly,kicking the walker then she panted with her hands on her hands and knees,she then removed her face mask and looked at Lee,"Did you find us a way in?"

"Yeah,but the garage door is jammed. Can't raise it."Lee explained,going over to the garage door again,it only open a little before it smacked back onto the ground,but not big enough to crawl underneath.

"Not a problem. Look what I found."Molly held up a red car jack that she discovered.

Maria smiled,"Great. That should make garage door open big enough to crawl inside."

But as Molly gave Lee the car jack walkers that were on the other side began emerging from the right of the alleyway and were pushing against a weak chained fence.

"Shit..."Lee responded and he quickly ran to the garage door while Maria and Molly supported it and placed it underneath the gap.

"Come on!"Molly rushed,just as the fence fell down and the walkers headed forward.

Lee winded up the car jack and it began to expand the gap big enough to crawl under as Maria predicted,they all crawled under the gap and into the garage,escaping from the walkers,for now.

* * *

They all crouched near end of the autoshop,watching as the walkers went past the garage door,then they got up when they were sure they were still undetected.

"Take a look around."said Molly,"I'll make sure no stragglers get under this door."

Maria already began to look around the place to see if a battery could be found on ground level,but was still thinking about what happened outside.

She knew Molly was hiding something,and began to listen to Lee talking to her while she was still searching.

"What was all that about back there?"Lee asked Molly,also concerned about what she did.

"He came at me and Vix on that rooftop,tried to take a bite out us,so I took care of business. What,you got a problem with me killing geeks?"

"Nah,it just seemed like you went to town on him a little more than you needed to."

"Hey, you never really know when those things are all the way dead. I was just making sure. Look,you wanna get this battery or not? Time's wasting."

Vix,usually Molly just says who she means in appearance or personality,never Maria's nickname.

"What do you think about Crawford?"Lee continued his questions.

"Don't know,don't care."Molly answered angrily,"As far as I'm concerned these fuckers got what was coming to them."

"Not a lot of sympathy for all the people who died her,huh?"

"I have about as much for them as they did for the sick and the old and anyone else they didn't think was fit to belong in their little paradise. So yeah,fuck 'em."

Maria,was surprised at what Molly said,she does admit that they are horrible,and relatable to Barnett,but does show sympathy for them,after all if Molly hated them,then it's possible others inside Crawford would have hated it aswell.

"So why did you decide to help us?"Lee questioned.

"I told you,I'm expecting a ride on that boat once that hillbilly friend of yours has got it running."Molly reminded.

"You sure that's all of it?"

"You want to keep interrogating me,or do you want to get the damn battery and get the out of here?"Molly was now annoyed with Lee asking questions.

"I'm going to have a look around."Lee replied

"You do that."

After hearing all of that conversation Maria was definitely sure Molly was hiding something,but right now she was also continuing on finding the battery because she was beginning to worry about Jasmine.

It's been a while since she first left her and that while made her change,now she's in a mansion with Omid whose leg is injured and a bunch of walkers also roaming outside the city.

"Hey,Maria."Uh oh,Maria knew Lee would talk to her next because he doesn't know why she's out here.

"What is it? You having trouble?"she said,but was continuing searching below.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"Lee asked"I thought Kenny told you to stay with Ben and Clementine."

"And I told Kenny I'm not a type of person who stays indoors anymore. I'm a scavenger,not a babysitter."Maria answered back with venom in her tone,but realised that and she calmed down and looked at Lee,"I'm sorry,Lee. As much as I love talking to you I just want to find the battery so I could get back to Jasmine. But in all honesty I think Kenny's plan is bullshit,and it won't even matter because there's no way we'll get back to Britain."

"What makes you say this plan wasn't a good idea?"Lee questioned,"Is this about the last community you stayed with?"

"Isn't it obvious from what I've told you about Barnett it's never not about it?"Maria replied,"I'm now reluctant going into water because someone almost drowned me there. And that boat can only hold five of us,if Kenny's thinking of taking Jasmine with him,then that's not happening."

"But where would you two go?"Lee said,he was sad about saying it because he like Maria as he did with Clementine.

"Well our original plan was to head north,which was what Austin told me and Jasmine to do."Maria explained,"Once this is over I'll be continuing that plan,but I'll always welcome anyone who are willing to join us. As long as they don't stab us in the back because of a bad reason."

"I'm going to have a look around the place."

"Okay,but be careful."Maria warned him.

She was already done searching after Lee finished talking to her,but there wasn't much where she searched that was useful to her.

Then she looked over to Lee,who was opening the front of the truck,but there was no battery inside,"Well I can see where the battery SHOULD be. But it's not."

Molly shook her head,"Perfect."

Maria sighed,if they can't find a battery,then this would all be a waste of time,then her eye caught a glimpse of red light and she looked at the other vehicle to see a light blinking from it.

"Hey,look!"she pointed out,"That car's light is flashing,which means there's a battery on this one."

Lee went over to the lift panel to turn it on,but unfortunately there was no power so they can't lower the lift,then he noticed there was a hose connecting to the lift hydraulics.

If he could open the hose the lift will go down and then they could get the battery and get out of here,he went over to Maria so he could use her katana to open the hose.

"Hey,Maria. Can I uh borrow your sword for a minuite?"he asked.

"I know what you're doing and it would work,but Jade is really effective when cutting,so it would just cause the lift to quickly drop. You're going to need a thin item to cut the hose,like..."

Maria trailed off and walked over to Molly,she still had her ice pick around,which was perfect to cut the hose.

"Hey,Molly. Is it okay if Lee can borrow your weapon?"she asked her.

"I don't know,Hilda and I have been through a lot together."Molly said,a little hesitant about giving her weapon,even though it was brought back to her by the same people.

"Hilda?You name your weapons too!?"Maria exclaimed,she thought she was the only one apart from Barnett who named their weapons.

Molly nodded,"Yeah,you got any names for yours?"

Maria pointed out her two weapons and named them one by one,"Jade and Flo. Been through a lot together as well."

Lee folded his arms"Look,please can I borrow Hilda? I'll take good care of her,she won't get a scratch."

Molly pulled out Hilda from behind her back and handed her to Lee,"I got your promise now. Not a scratch!"

Maria stayed by Molly's side while Lee sliced the hose using Hilda,the water began leaking out of the hose and the lift slowly descended.

"That did it!"Lee said to himself,but his voice got louder as the went down faster,"Whoa,whoa,whoa!"

When the car landed the alarm began to go off,alerting the walkers from out side the auto shop.

"That's probably not good!"Molly said to Lee.

"No shit!"

As the walkers began to crawl under,Molly ran over to Lee to snatch Hilda back and went back to Maria,"We'll try to hold them off. Hurry!"

While Lee worked on getting the battery out of the car Maria and Molly were holding back the walkers who were crawling into the auto shop,Lee managed to get the terminals off the battery and take the battery.

"Got it!"he yelled.

"Great,but we've still got an issue here."Maria reminded,backing off with Molly to Lee while the walkers still crawling under the garage.

"Put in in here,I'll carry it!"Molly recommended,pointing to her bag and Lee placed the battery inside it.

"Okay,follow me."Molly ran over to the truck and climbed on top of it,"Move your asses!"

Lee quickly ran over to the truck with Maria and climbed on top before any of the walkers got to them,the truck began to sway side to side from with the walkers barging and bashing the vehicle.

"Great. Now what?"Lee asked Molly.

Molly looked at the walkers on the ground then looked up at a glass roof,"Skylight."

"Shoot the glass!"shouted Maria,seeing it as the only way.

Lee took out Carley's gun and shot it,the glass broke and they shelled themselves as the pieces fell.

Molly then jumped and used Hilda to grab on and climb out,followed by Maria who got out her bent crowbars and jumped and grabbed on as well and pulled herself up.

After she made it Molly reached out her hand and Lee grabbed it,she pulled him up with Maria's help and they all stood up looking around to see they were right by the school and Crawford's bell tower.

"Okay,so now we're on the roof."Lee asserted,looking at Molly walking over to the edge of the roof.

Molly looked behind to him,"Do you ever stop complaining? Come on.",she took out Hilda and ran over to the edge roof,she leaped over and latched on the school roof's edge,pulling herself up.

Maria also broke into a run once Molly made it over and did a big leap,her crowbars caught the ledge of the roof and lifted herself up.

"Nice jump."Molly said to her,impressed that she had the guts to climb roofs without hesitation.

"You too."Maria responded,also impressed,then turned to Lee who was still of the auto shop's roof,"Lee come on!"

"Yeah,what are you?Chickin?"Molly mocked,"Jump!"

"What did you call me?"Lee scowled at Molly for calling him that,but then looked down below to see it was a long way down,"Well,now that you mention it..."

Even though he hated it Lee knew it was the only way back,he ran to the end of the edge and jumped over,Molly and Maria grabbed Lee's hands and pulled him up.

* * *

Now that they were officially out of the auto shop,they made their way back to the corridors by going down a hole in the roof,which was caused by a tree colapsing on it ages ago.

Lee and Maria made it down,but Molly was still up on the roof.

"Come on."said Maria.

"Later."Molly answered back,"Something I gotta do first. Catch you later."

"Wait! You still got the battery!"Lee remarked.

"Yeah, I think I'll hold onto it,make sure you don't leave without me. See you back in class!"she teased before running off.

"Molly! Goddamnit! What the hell is she doing?"Lee wondered.

"I'm sure we'll find out later."Maria replied,"Come on,we have to get back to the classroom."

Lee nodded and he walked with Maria to the classroom,they were just past the main entrance when they saw Kenny and Brie ran into the door.

"A little help here?!"Kenny shouted.

Lee and Maria quickly ran over to the doors and began to push them shut along with Kenny and Brie,but a walker head was keeping the doors open.

"Fuck!"Kenny growled,"Doors won't close all the way!"

"Lee,Maria,do something!"Brie exclaimed.

Maria got out her katana Jade and stabbed the walker and the doors closed,however the walkers on the otherside of the doors were pushing them open again.

"Lee,brace the door with the hatchet! Quickly!"Maria yelled.

Lee grabbed the hatchet and placed it through the handles of the door,they all stood back watching the walkers through the windows.

"Think that'll hold?"Lee questioned,looking at the hatchet he placed between the door handles.

"It damn well better."Kenny answered.

"There's so many of them..."Brie breathed out in fear.

Lee looked at Kenny picking up a container like the one Andy had when he and his group saw him and Danny at the motor inn,"You got the fuel!"

"Let's not start high-fiving each other just yet. Let's get the hell back to the classroom. Give us a hand with these fuel cans,they weigh a goddamn ton."Kenny commanded.

Lee picked up one of the fuel tanks Kenny and Brie managed to retrieve from the shed and they all headed back the classroom.


	38. Chapter 38

They all walked into the classroom and Brie shut the door, Clementine then ran over to them when Lee placed one of the containers down.

"You're back!" Clementine smiled, happy to see them again.

"Yeah, and we made out pretty good too." said Kenny.

"Great work, Kenny." Ben praised, looking at him while he was still working on the armoury door as if he didn't realise Maria went off.

"How're you doing with that door?" Kenny asked him.

"Not so good." Ben replied back.

Kenny sighed, "Here, let me give you a hand."

He walked over to Ben to help with the armoury door, then looked at Lee "Did you get that battery yet?"

"Yeah, Molly has it, she should be back here soon." Lee answered.

Kenny turned his head back to the armoury door "She'd better be."

Maria walked over where she placed her bag and placed what she found inside it before zipping it back up, it may be junk, but she still carries it in case they could be useful.

"You okay, Clem?" Lee asked, walking up to Clementine and Maria.

"Yeah." she answered back, but Lee noticed she was depressed and so did Maria, "This desk is just like the ones we have in my school. I know it's weird, but I kinda miss it. Being in school."

Maria looked at Clementine and nodded in agreement, "I know how you feel, Clem. Apart from all the noise everyone made in the schools and the college I've been to I miss it. Even my prom I went to. I still miss wearing that magenta dress."

"I miss school too." Lee commented, "I used to be a teacher, remember? Tell you what - when we find ourselves a safe place, we'll set up a little class room. Just you, Jasmine, Maria and me."

"I'm sure Jasmine and I would like that. I could be a support teacher from time to time." Maria suggested.

"Will there be homework?" Clem questioned.

"No homework." Lee answered back with a smile.

Clementine smiled back at him, then noticed Molly wasn't with them,"Where's Molly?"

"She's gone off to take care of something. Don't worry, sweetheart I'm sure she'll be back soon." Maria reassured her.

"I hope she's okay." Clementine hoped.

Maria nodded"We all hope that, but she knows about Savannah a lot. I'm sure she can get out of any trouble."

"Lee? Maria? Do you think things will ever be normal again? Just like the way they were before?"

That last question made both Lee and Maria unsure of what to say, before they all thought things would be clear even though it will take some time, but with Maria and Jasmine's experience in Bruce's community, the St. John cannibalistic dairy, the bandits back in the deserted Macon town and now Crawford.

They couldn't be sure of what to say, but then Lee said "I don't know, sweet pea. But we have to believe they will. Remember what Katjaa said, back on the farm? She said we'll all be home soon."

"And now she's dead." Clem added.

"But we're still alive. We're still alive. And we have to keep hope alive too. It's the one thing none of this can take away."

Maria nodded at what Lee said, he was right, Katjaa was right, we can't give up on hope.

Noticing Brie all by herself looking at the school map,she wanted to get to know her a little more and went over to her.

"Brie?"

Brie turned around to see Maria standing behind her," Hey, Maria. Thanks for all the help you and Lee gave us back there. I don't think we would have made it without you both. And I'm sorry I protested on killing you both."

"It was nothing. We're all working together and trying to survive." Maria answered, welcoming her and accepting her apology,"So, you're a cancer survivor? Along with Vernon and the others?"

"Yeah. I was diagnosed when I was in college. Been getting treatment ever since. Just when I was starting to get better, when I thought there might be some hope, all... this happened. Lost my whole family. I'm the only one who survived. Funny how things work out, huh?"

"How long have you known Vernon?"

"Couple of years. He ran our support group. He was really great, helping me come to terms with my disease. But how do you come to terms with something like this? With a place like Crawford? I don't know what I, or the other survivors, would have done without Vernon. He's the one that held us together,kept us alive."

"What do you think about this Crawford situation?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Too many awful memories. Even being back here gives me a bad feeling."

"Especially now? With everyone rotting walking copses?"

"I got no sympathy for what happened to these people. They weeded out the sick and the old, even children, those least able to defend themselves, so that they could save their own skins. Whatever happened here, however Crawford fell, I consider it poetic justice."

Maria couldn't believe Brie would say such a thing like that, "Brie that's... bloody dark coming from your mouth."

"It's just how I feel, Maria." Brie answered, "If you seen I'd seen, you'll feel the same."

"I know how you feel, Brie. I've been in this situation similar to this and there are ties I wished my last group suffered the same fate as this. But there might of been others who hated this community when it got much worse, like you and your group. They could of stood up to their leader at times, which wound up getting them impaled on their walls, hell maybe a rebellion started inside here which caused this place to fall and you say you have no sympathy for those people?"

Brie sighed, "You're right. It's just awful what they did to those innocent lives. I'm sorry for whatever happened before we met."

Maria smiled,"I appreciate it, Brie. I'm going out with Lee to see how Vernon and Christa are doing. I'll see you later."

But before she went off she decided to check up on Ben and see how he and Kenny are doing with the door.

"Hey, Ben." Maria greeted him.

"Hey, Maria." Ben replied back, getting up from the door and walking up to her "What do we still need?"

"Well, we have the fuel and the battery," she informed "And I'm planning on heading out with Lee to see how Christa and Vernon are doing with the medicine. Once that's done and Molly comes back with the battery we'll be out of here."

"That girl better bring it back here." Kenny spoke, turning towards Maria I dunno know why you and Lee trusted that girl with it, we hardly know her."

"She saved your life, didn't she?" Lee reminded, who overheard the conversation between the three and went over to them.

Kenny grunted and turned back to the armoury door"Hmph. Yeah, but what has she done for me lately?"

"Molly saved our lives and helped us at the auto shop Stubborn and selfish as she is I can still trust her." Maria replied, going of to pick up her thing and turned to Lee, "Come on, let's go."

Lee nodded and walked with Maria to the door, but then Ben stopped them when they were almost there,"No, wait. There is something both of you can help me with. Something that's been on my mind,I could use your opinions."

"What's the matter?" Maria asked.

"It's Kenny. Since I've been helping him work on the boat,I've gotten to know him a little better. He's a good guy, you know? And it's eating me up,knowing what I know. I've been thinking about telling him the truth."

"Ben,c'mon. This again?" Lee responded.

Maria sighed,"For Pete's sake, Ben. We've been over this."

"It's my fault Duck and Katjaa got killed." Ben continued," If I hadn't screwed up back at the motor inn, they'd still be alive. How am I supposed to just carry something like that around? I have to tell him."

Maria didn't say a word, she couldn't even make a sound of disapproval, she really did want Ben to tell the truth but was worried Kenny will kill him.

"I agree, I think you should tell him." answered Lee,"Just not now."

"You don't get it, Lee. What am I supposed to do whenever he talks about Katjaa and Duck? Just nod and pretend like it wasn't my fault? I can't do it anymore."

"Ben, listen. Kenny seems like he's got his shit back together because now he's got a purpose, but he is still in a real bad place." Lee asserted,"You tell him now, he's gonna lose it. And then we're all screwed. There'll come a time when he's ready to hear it. But it's not now, not yet."

Ben could only frown at what Lee had just said to him, "I hear you. I'm gonna get back to this."

Maria watched Ben walk back over to the armoury door, she still couldn't believe he's still blaming himself for what happened, but she kept her word and went outside with Lee.

* * *

Maria closed the door and walked with Lee to the Nurse's station, they were silent for a moment, but she began to have a conversation with him. "I talked to Brie."

"What were you both talking about?" Lee asked, wanting to hear more.

"I was getting to know her better. Her being a cancer survivor, knowing Vernon for a couple of years, she even told me she doesn't want to talk about the events at Crawford."

They stopped for a moment to see the walkers still trying to break down the doors, their muck was smeared all over the glass windows, not wanting to look any longer they continued walking.

"Even now? With all those walkers?" Lee questioned.

Maria nodded," She had no pity for the fallen in this community, because of what they'd done. 'Poetic justice' is what she called it.

"Damn, that's cold." Lee responded, also agreeing it was dark.

"It's just how she felt. After talking to her I'm sure she'll-"

Maria silenced herself as she and Lee saw a bunch of walkers blocking the nurse's station, they both hid behind a counter and peaked over a little.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Maria whispered, confused to why they are here.

"Christa and Vernon must be trapped in there." Lee said, taking his gun out and aiming at the walkers.

He shot one of them down and the others began walking towards them, but they were quickly taken down.

"Let's go." he commanded, getting out of their hiding spot and towards the door.

Maria would have suggested a much quieter way, but followed Lee to the door and they went inside.

* * *

**_Sorry I took so long to post another chapter! A lot has gone one along with waiting for the rest of Season two, so I can plan it out._**

**_Response to MightyWaddles: I know my writing is a little odd, I was using an internet app that was terrible spotting out mistakes and now I'm using one that's more better._**

**_I'm trying my best to catch up with Season Two and I'll be editing the whole story so they will be more noticeable as best I could._**

**_Anyway, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! I'm now up to 10 REVIEWS AND HAVE A FEW FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES!_**

**_DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE MORE SUPPORT!_**


	39. Chapter 39

Lee and Maria went inside the nurse station to see if Vernon and Christ were alright, someone who was hiding beside them slowly raised a gun to their foreheads and they both turned to see Christa.

She sighed and slowly lowered her gun again, knowing that they weren't walkers and Vernon came out from hiding.

"What happened?" Maria asked them both.

"They wandered into the hallway after we got inside." Christa answered, she was beginning to panic," I think they must of heard us rooting around in here. The whole place is infested, they're everywhere!"

"Calm down. I took care of them." Lee replied, "What about the meds, did you find what we need?"

"Yeah- that's our other problem. Take a look." Vernon walked over to a safe and used the handle to open it, but it didn't move, "Looks like they were keeping all the prescription meds in that safe- locked up tight."

"There's no way we can bust it open?" Lee implied.

"Maybe,with enough time." said Vernon, "But I don't know how much of that we have. Be a hell of a lot quicker if we just knew the four digit combination."

Christa walked over to the safe, "Well I doubt they just wrote it down and left it here for us to find. We should just try busting it open, we don't have any other choice."

Maria nodded,"Okay, we'll try finding anything else that would prove useful."

Suddenly she felt something brush against her feet making a wavy sound and bent down to pick it up, "What is this thing?"

"It's a sonogram." Christa answered quietly, but she looked away from her at the ground when she said it.

That made Maria curious about her and went to talk to her, "Hey Christa?"

"Yeah?" she answered, standing up from the safe and turned to her.

"Are you... alright? "Maria questioned.

"I'm fine." she answered,"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, in the past couple of days you've become a little pale. And now you're throwing up-"

"Maria, Lee just dug up a rotting dog carcass! I'm surprised we weren't ALL throwing up." Christa interrupted, "Look, Maria. I know you're just looking out for me, but Omid's the one we should be worrying about right now. We gotta get him these meds.

"I know." Maria agreed, "I'm just becoming more worried about Jasmine the longer we stay here."

"Then why did you leave her?" Christa asked.

"Because we had a discussion about her being judgemental. And someone needed to watch Omid, but that's not a safe either."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Maria put her hands up a little, showing that she wasn't offending Omid, "It's not about that. It's been sometime since she was forced to be left on her own and... Well you've seen how she's like for yourself. She's probably worried sick about me."

"She's gonna to be fine, Maria." Christa reassured Maria and herself, "They're gonna be fine. We'll find a way to get these meds soon."

Maria nodded in hope and began searching on the desk near the door, where Lee was talking to Vernon.

"Hey doc, I just wanted to thank you for coming with us, and for all your help." Lee thanked,"I really appreciate it."

"WE really appreciate it." Maria corrected, walking up to them both.

Vernon smiled,"Don't mention it. It's times like these we've got to help each other the most, right? Or we're no better than those Crawford sons-of-bitches."

"I heard that." Lee agreed, with Maria nodding her head.

Maria looked on the desk and noticed a patient file and opened it up, it showed a picture who looked like Christa, but Caucasian and had lighter hair.

"Anna Correa." Maria read her name out loud, "I'm guessing she's the last patient in Crawford." she examined the file more and found a tape,with numbers recording the days since the apocalypse and picked it up.

"I think maybe we just got lucky." Lee responded, looking at the tape.

"That'd be a first." Vernon commented.

Maria looked at the camera pointing to the safe, then back a the tape, "Why would a doctor record their patients' appointments on camera?"

"I guess we'll find out." Vernon answered," Put it in the camcorder."

Maria walked over to the camcorder and placed the tape inside.

"Christa, come and have a look at this." she called out to her.

Christa walked away from the safe and gathered around to see what the tape recorded.

* * *

The tape showed Anna sitting on the end of the bed, while a man was heard narrating.

_"This is day eighty-two since the outbreak... fifteen forty-seven. Doctor Logan in consultation with patient Anna Correa."_

_"Why are you recording this?" _Anna asked the doctor as he walked over to the side of the bed, where the safe was.

_"Regulations. Oberson has ordered me to keep records of all medical examinations and consultations." _Logan explained.

He then explained to Anna about the test she had,_ "I need you to brace yourself, Anna. The sonogram confirms that you're pregnant."_

Anna's face was filled with fear and leaned over, placing her hands on the lower part of her face.

_"Oh God, oh God, oh, God..."_she repeated with her shaky breath.

Logan continued on_ "As you know, the rules are very clear. The termination is mandatory."_

"You don't have to tell them." Anna said, looking at him and trying to reason with him, _"Tell them it was just nausea, that you gave me something for it and it went away. This is my problem, not yours."_

_"If Oberson finds out that I concealed evidence of a pregnancy... I'm sorry, but these are the rules." _Logan answered and walked over to the safe_, "I'm going to give you a sedative. It'll make the procedure easier on you."_

_"I don't want the procedure! I want my baby!" _Anna cried, stopping Logan from entering the combination and putting her head in her hands again," I can't do this! I can't do this!"

_"Anna, you don't have a choice." _Logan answered, _"Now if you like you can take some time with this, but I need you to come back no later than tomorrow. Or I'll have no choice but to inform Oberson myself. I'm sorry."_

He apologised just before Anna slammed the door shut while running out, he walked over to the camera and ended the recording.

* * *

Maria took the tape out, they were all sad on what happened on the tape and disappointed they didn't get the combination.

"Damnit! We almost had it!" Vernon shouted.

"What the hell kind of place was this?"

Maria looked at Christa, "Just like Molly said it is. The worst kind."

"Maria, maybe there's another tape." said Vernon, "We've got to keep looking."

Lee then remembered the walker looked like the one Molly beat up, "I think I recognise that doctor. He was one of the walkers out in the alley by the auto shop."

"That surname 'Logan'..."Maria also remembered the lockers around the school, "That was one of the names on the lockers around the school. Maybe the combination is in there."

"Those lockers also use a combination, but that's also a good place to look. I'd be quicker if you two split up and search those places." Vernon suggested.

Maria nodded in agreement on Vernon's decision, "Right. I'll check the lockers and see if I can find a code or bust them open, hopefully they'll be easier to access than the safe."

"Okay." replied Lee "I'll go outside and see if that walker's still there. I'll meet you back here."

With that said they both walked out of the nurse's station and split up.

* * *

Maria began her search around the lockers by looking at all the papers on the floor scattered around her.

However, they were of no use to her, no combination for any of the lockers were written on any sides of the filthy scraps.

So she started to search the dead walkers to see if there were anything else, even double checking to see if they were undead.

She managed to find a few combination codes, but none of them were the code to open Logan's locker.

That didn't stop her from wanting to know what these lockers contained, she entered the codes and examined them one by one.

They each contained a lot of personal things, photographs of their families, even diaries talking about before and during the apocalypse and didn't hesitate in reading them, after all they weren't around anymore.

She found herself shedding a tear at each diary she read, who they had lost, being beaten from Oberson's most trusted allies, they even contained information about a few victims who were taken away from the community and impaled on the barricaded walls around the isolated part of the city.

But there were a couple of items worth taking and placed them in her bag with her other stuff.

She had just closed the locker on the last code when Lee walked inside from the emergency exit.

"Any luck with that locker, Maria?" Lee asked, walking up to her.

"No." she answered, "Well, I planned on busting it open, but I made sure to check around the place before doing something like that. I found a few codes, but not the one we're looking for. Anything good came out on your end?"

Lee took out a couple of items from his pockets, a tape and a code that didn't have four numbers.

Maria took the code and crossed her fingers when she walked over to Logan's locker and entered the code, the locker door clicked and she opened it to find another tape inside and grabbed it.

"Another tape." Lee spoke, "The safe combination has gotta be on one of these."

"I hope so." Maria replied, "These are our only hope of getting the medicine Omid needs. Come on, the sooner we get this over with the better."

They both made their way back to the nurse's station, holding on to the hope they need.

* * *

"We found two more tapes. One of them is dated October 10th." Lee announced to Vernon and Christa as he and Maria walked into the room.

"That's the day after the first one we watched." said Vernon.

"Put it in." Christa added.

Lee placed the tape inside and they all gathered around and hoped it contained Logan typing in the code.

* * *

The tape showed Anna again leaning forward with her hands covering her mouth, sitting in the same place where she found out she was pregnant with the same doctor as before.

_"Have you made a decision?"_ Dr Logan questioned her.

_"I thought you said I didn't have a choice."_ Anna reminded sadly, looking up at him.

_"Well, technically you do."_ he admitted, _"You can terminate the pregnancy, or leave Crawford. Of course that would be a death sentence for both you and your unborn child._

_"Maybe that's best, I stayed up all last night thinking about this. Why are we even trying to survive, to keep on living, if this is what it takes? If this is what its turned us into?" _She answered, covering her mouth again, crying.

_"I don't make the rules, Anna."_ Logan replied.

_"Doctor, I'm begging you. Please help me."_ Anna sobbed, looking at him.

_"Maybe one day, when things are different, you can try again. But for now, today, we have to do this." _Logan walked over to the safe and started to punch the four digit combination with his fingers.

Suddenly,before he opened the safe door, Anna stabbed the doctor in the side and took his gun.

_"No, no, no..."_ he breathed as Anna ran out of the door and went on a shooting rampage around the community off camera.

The doctor fell and crawled over to his camera and shut it off, ending the tape.

* * *

After watching it Lee took the tape out when the recording ended shortly, "I think we know what happened to Crawford."

"More importantly, we've got the combination." said Vernon.

Maria looked at Christa who covered her face and went over to the window and silently cried, she went by her side to comfort her and found herself crying too.

"Christa, Maria, are you two alright? What's wrong?" Lee asked them both.

"It's nothing. That was just... hard to watch." Christa sniffed, looking at Lee.

Maria nodded in agreement, wiping her eyes, "Yeah... it's horrible to see something like this. But we're fine, don't worry."

"All right. Let's get those meds and get the hell out of here." Lee affirmed.

Vernon walked over to the safe, typed in the combination and opened the safe door, "We're in business."

He then looked inside to see what the safe contained, "Antibiotics... morphine... we'll take as much of this as we can carry."

"I'll get some in here." Maria replied, putting the medicine inside her bag.

"Okay, I think we're good. "Vernon announced, "This is more than enough for your people and mine. Let's go!"

"Wait. What about the other tape I found in the locker?" Maria questioned, "That could contain something important as well."

"We got the meds for Omid,Maria. That's all I care about." Christa answered and walked towards the door.

"Very well, me and Lee will watch it ourselves." Maria accepted, knowing Christa had to put him first.

"We'll head back to the classroom. Don't take too long, you two." Vernon followed Christa out the door to go to the classroom with her.

"Sorry, Lee." Maria apologized, "I didn't ask if you agreed on it. You want to see the tape with me? I understand if you want to leave."

"Yeah, I'll stay. It might have something useful." Lee answered, agreeing with Maria.

Maria then placed the tape inside the camcorder and they both watched the footage.

* * *

It showed Logan blocking the camera, zipping up his pants then walked over to a girl who finished putting her black coat on.

Molly.

_"Listen. As fun as this was, I have to put a stop to this little arrangement. This is the last I can give you."_ said Logan.

_"Why?"_ Molly asked, turning to Logan as he accessed the safe to give Molly some kind of medicine.

_"Oberson had someone down here taking inventory, he's really cracking down." _he explained, _"I just can't risk it." _

_"We had a deal!" _Molly exclaimed.

_"Yes. We HAD a deal." _Logan pointed out what Molly said,_ "We don't anymore."_

_"My sister needs this medicine." _she complained, taking the medicine as he walked close to the camera, "Without_ it she'll die. Or she'll start showing symptoms and they'll take her away. I can't let that happen."_

_"I'm sorry, Molly. I've done all I can." _Logan apologized,_ "But I have to look out for myself here."_

_"Yeah... that's the Crawford way, isn't it?" _Molly growled, punching Logan in the backside before she walked out the door.

Then Logan walked out of the camera's view and the recording ended.

* * *

Maria took out the tape and placed it on the table where the other tapes were, both her and Lee were speechless at what they just witnessed.

The camcorder not only revealed that Molly had been lying to them, but that she had been having an affair with Dr. Logan to get medicine.

Apparently it was desperately needed for her sister to remain alive.

Lee put his hands on his hips while Maria put her head in her hands.

"Well shit." Lee stated, now knowing that Molly had been lying to them the entire time.


	40. Chapter 40

"I can't believe this shit. Molly's lied to us this whole time!" Lee told Maria angrily, punching his fist into a wall.

Maria looked at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"I know! But I figured she'd been lying. Only because she seemed to act nervous every time she was asked how she knew so much on Crawford." Maria replied with a frustrated grunt, but then she took a breath and managed to calm herself, "Then again Lee...You can't completely blame her for hiding something like this. Something must have happened to her sister, so maybe that could be the reason she lied to us."

Lee thought on it, that could be a factor that he hadn't thought about, he turned around, cracking his knuckles and calming himself so he didn't look so pissed off.

"Yeah...Yeah maybe your right. We'll just have to wait and ask her for ourselves when she gets back." After Lee stated what was on his mind, Maria and Lee nodded, continuing to go down the corridor.

Suddenly they were startled by the sound of someone landing on the corridor floor, they turned around startled but saw Molly standing behind them.

"Jesus Christ. You scared the shit out of us. Where the fuck have you been?" Lee questioned.

"Sightseeing." answered Molly.

"Vernon and Christa are done with the medicine." Maria informed, "And now you're here we can now have that battery."

"Oh... yeah, about that." Molly replied uneasily to them, making Maria and Lee look worried at her.

"I'm just kidding." she joked, dropping her act, putting her backpack on the floor to root around in it and grabbed the battery out of it, "Here ya go."

Maria took the battery from Molly and placed it in her bag, then After Molly placed her backpack on her shoulders again she noticed a photograph of some young girl in one of her hands.

"What's that you go there?" Maria asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Molly answered quickly putting it away, not wanting them both to see what she was holding as if it was very important to her.

Maria and Lee looked at each other, then back at Molly with a cross expression on their faces.

"You lied to us." Lee spoke to her, folding his arms.

"What?" Molly responded, confused to why Lee would say she was lying.

"You said you'd never been here before. But that wasn't the truth, was it?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"We saw you on one of the nurse's station's tape recordings." Maria explained, still keeping her stern look, "You were having an affair with that doctor, the walker you attacked in the alleyway."

Molly was surprised they knew about the affair, but continued to deny that she was lying, "I didn't lie."

"I asked you how you knew about Crawford, you said you'd just heard stories." Lee reminded.

"I said there were stories about Crawford, I never said that's how I knew about it. I never lied to you. And even if I did, so what? I don't owe you guys anything."

"You saved both of our lives twice from walkers, made sure, Kenny, Clementine and Jasmine got back to the mansion safe, yet you still keep your past from us?" Maria recalled.

"Are we really gonna do this now?" Molly asked them both with a sigh.

"I guess that's up to you." Lee answered.

Molly sighed again and began confiding with them," I used to live here with my sister. She was fourteen years old. When the dead started walking and Crawford shut itself in, it seemed like a pretty good deal at first. We were safe, we had everything we needed to survive. Then the rules started coming down. No-one who couldn't justify their place, earn their keep. No-one who required special care. My sister was diabetic, and by Crawford's rules that made her a liability. I kept it a secret, kept her safe for as long as I could. But in the end, I couldn't protect her. That's when I got out. Crawford, they always talked about how their system worked, how anything was better than becoming 'one of them.' But I saw what they'd already become. I just wish I could've seen it before it was too late. Before they came and took my sister away."

Maria and Lee stared sorrowfully at the true story of Molly's experience in Crawford, while she wiped away a tear she shed from one of her eyes.

"This is all I have left of her." Molly then took out the picture of her sister she was hiding and presented to them to look at, she was really pretty, despite her having such an illness.

"I didn't have time to take it before I got out of Crawford. I just wanted it, okay?" she explained, still looking at the picture of her loving sister.

"It's okay, Molly. I understand. She's pretty." Lee admitted.

"Even though people have become different, we can all agree we've had shitter things happen to all of us." said Maria.

Molly nodded in agreement and despite her sadness smiled a little, "Yeah. You've got that right."

However, their moment was cut short by the sound of one of the bells coming from outside.

"What the hell...?" Molly muttered.

"I think that's our cue to get the hell out of here." Lee declared.

"Then let's go!" Maria urged, walking down the corridor with Molly and Lee.

As the three passed by the doors there was creak from the floorboards coming from around the corner, they grasped the handles of their weapons to prepare themselves in case they got ambushed.

When they were close to the corridor corner someone leaped out raising a hatchet, making them all jump but calmed down when it was only Ben.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized, "I just got spooked by those bells. And then I heard someone coming..."

"It's alright,Ben. But what are you doing out here?" Maria asked.

"Kenny and I still can't get the door open to the armoury." Ben explained, "He sent me out to look for something we can use to bust it open. I found this."

Ben showed a hatchet to them that looked exactly like the one bracing the door.

Unless...

"Uh, Ben... where did you get that?" Lee questioned.

"I just found it, it was stuck in a doorway at the end of a hallway back there."he answered.

"Oh dear..."Maria breathed out, turning to the door just before a load of walkers barged inside.

"Shit!" Lee shouted, quickly taking out his gun.

Maria and Molly took out their weapons and ran close to the horde, piercing the skulls of the walkers' heads with their weapons, while Lee was aiming at which walker came close to them.

Suddenly one of the walkers Molly attacked lashed out at her and she tried to hold them off and Maria couldn't help her because she was keeping the others from getting to both her and Molly.

"Lee! Shoot this fucker!" Molly yelled, while she struggled with the walker.

When Maria turned around to help her after getting the other walker far away enough a gunshot fired at the walker's head, she pulled the walker of Molly as she got her weapon and ran up to the others.

"Thanks." Molly thanked Lee.

But Lee took a look at his gun, not wasting a bullet, "It wasn't me..."

They looked beside him to see Clementine holding a gun, she was the one who fired the gun.

"Good going, kid. Nice shot." Molly praised as she ran back to the classroom.

"Thanks..." Clementine responded with a smile.

Lee and Maria smiled at Clementine, impressed that an eight year old girl killed a walker in a tricky shot.

After that moment they quickly ran to the classroom and Brie shut the door behind them.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Kenny.

"They're coming!" Lee answered, running up to him.

"Oh, shit."

"That oughta hold 'em." Vernon replied, looking at Brie who was holding the door shut.

"Sure... but now how do we get out?" Brie questioned, while she held the door.

"Through the armoury, if we can just get this damn door open. "Kenny growled, bashing the door while Ben sadly handed the hatchet to Lee, "Come on... damn you!"

Maria went over to Ben to try and comfort him but he was continuing to shake and quiver.

"This is my fault..." he babbled," All my fault."

"What the hell's he babbling about?!" Christa questioned in confusion.

Maria was shocked and scared, he was going to confess at a time like this.

"Ben, we talked about this...!" Lee warned.

"No, wait, I want to know what he meant." Christa persisted, looking at Ben, "What do you mean, this is all your fault?"

"K-Kenny, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, man..."Ben apologized.

"Kid, this ain't the best time! whatever you did, save it for later!" Kenny yelled, still bashing on the door that was just about to give way.

"I opened the door... I let them in."

"Ben, that bell could've come from anywhere and I hadn't heard a single walker from outside. Don't start blaming yourself and don't tell him! We don't have time for this. Even now!" Maria exclaimed, worryingly.

Ben looked at her,painfully"I'm sorry, Maria. I can't do this anymore. He's got a right to know."

Christa frowned,"Know what?"

"It's been me all along. Putting all of us in danger. Katjaa and Duck... it was all me. It was all me!"

Maria had her hands over her ears and was on the brink of tears when Kenny did one last kick at the door.

Once it flew open he turned to Ben, "Wait a minute... what are you saying?"

"It was me who made the deal with the bandits at the motor inn, slipping them supplies. I thought maybe I could keep them off our backs. When it got discovered that's when they attacked. That's when Duck..."

Maria didn't waste any time stepping in front of Ben to protect him as an enraged Kenny lunged toward him, she continued to stand her ground as Lee and Vernon held him back.

"Kenny lay off, man! Ben didn't mean for any of this to happen! It as all just a mistake!" Lee shouted.

"I don't give a fuck!" Kenny growled, struggling to beat the crap out of Ben and yelling insults at him, "You little pissant! You're fucking dead, you hear me? Dead! My wife and child, you got 'em both fucking killed!

Eventually Kenny gave in to himself and stopped struggling.

"Nice group you got here." Molly smirked in her sarcastic tone, finding this situation somewhat entertaining for her.

Lee frowned at her in response, "Not the time, Molly!"

"If this asshole thinks he's getting on my boat after what he did, he's out of his motherfuckin' mind!" Kenny roared at Ben, "You hear me, shitbird? You can stay behind and fucking rot!"

"Stop it, Kenny! Leave Ben alone!" Maria snarled, "All he wanted to do was help by keeping them from attacking us! And for your information, I thought this boat plan of yours was complete bollocks the moment I heard you say it!"

Kenny glared at Maria furiously,"OH, so that's what you think the plan is!? Bitch!? Well, if you want to stay with your boyfriend, FINE BY ME! You want to be his bitch, THEN BE MY GUEST!"

"And scar Jasmine for life?! My sister?! The daughter you'd never had!" Maria hissed.

"That little girl is better with us than with YOU two shitbirds!"

"She'd be lost and cowardly like Ben without me! I'm all that's left of our family, and now you'd want us here to die?! She would never forgive you for it. She'd wish for your dying breath to come of age!"

Lee tried to break the argument between the two and persuade Kenny "Maria, Ken, we'll sort this out later. AFTER we get out of here, okay?"

"Ain't nothing to sort out! I just told you the way it's gonna be!" Kenny shouted, "The boat's not big enough for all of us! Some folks have gotta get left behind, might as well be this pieces of shit right here!"

"Well, I vote we leave him." Christa suggested, shocking Maria and making Ben feel worse, "I'm sorry, Maria. I know you like Ben, but all I want to do is get back to Omid and he's put that at risk. He's put the whole group in danger because of what he did."

"I can't believe you." Maria growled through her gritted teeth, "ALL of you. You've seen how horrible this place was, even told how horrible it was, you see Ben as a weakness to this group and want to leave him to get eaten? I've been in a place similar to this, suffered every punishment, spilled every type of blood to be strong and to protect and I always had to be forced to watch as many as weak as him die. Leaving Ben behind would just make you one of THEM. And I don't want that. I refuse to let him die here."

"Wait, don't I get a vote?"" Clementine spoke up and walked over to Lee.

"Of course you do." Lee accepted.

"Ben's nice. Maria too. They're my friends. We don't leave friends behind. That's my vote."

Christa gaped at Clementine for her bravery she changed her mind, "On second thoughts, I think I'm gonna abstain. Lee?"

"I've seen enough of Crawford to know that becoming like them is the beginning of the end. I vote Ben and Maria stays with us." Lee answered.

Maria looked at Lee and a smiling Clementine, happy they defended her and Ben, "Lee, Clem. Thank you."

"What about the rest of us?" Brie questioned the group, "Don't we get a say in- AHHH!"

Suddenly the door window smashed and one of the walker's arms caught Brie by the neck and pulled her against the door and another bit her shoulder, another bit her leg and the other that grabbed her neck did it again while the other that bit her shoulder ripped her stomach open and began gorging on her intestines, killing her.

"Brie!" Vernon cried.

"NOW can we go?" Molly asked, impatiently.

"Damn right." Lee agreed, "Vernon! Come on!"

Everyone quickly made a break for it into the armoury and closed the armoury door.

* * *

When Lee closed the door the armoury it slowly kept opening a little, he bashed on the door few times to try and keep it shut but gave in and looked around the place.

"So much for the armoury." he said, looking around what appeared to be inside of the schools bell tower.

"What's left of it." Kenny commented.

Christa checked one of the chained cabinets, but only found a few rounds for her handgun, "A few rounds. That's it."

As the walkers drew closer Lee slammed the door again and had his back to it.

Kenny looked at Lee, "You didn't close that door behind us?"

"I couldn't, the lock was busted!" Lee explained, holding the door back as hard as he could.

"Great, just fucking great... come on, there's gotta be a way out down here!"

Everyone followed Kenny down the steps to the bottom of the tower where another door was, Lee opened it and to their disappointment and dismay they were greeted by more roaming walkers who turned to them.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Kenny yelled, while Lee quickly shut the door before any of them came in.

"That's not gonna hold. "Lee announced, struggling with the door, "Back upstairs!"

Lee held onto the door a little longer while most headed for the top of the tower, before Kenny went with the rest he saw a shotgun right next to a dead man, who shot himself in the head when Crawford got attacked.

"Lee, look!" Kenny tossed Lee the gun the moment he got off the door and Maria, who stayed with Lee helped to fend the incoming walkers that were coming now coming out of the door.

They backed their away up to the stairs, Lee shooting them while Maria used her katana to slice any of the walker's heads that got too close when Lee was reloading.

Suddenly, one of the stairs broke and Lee's leg was trapped in the boards, Maria quickly took action and attacked the walkers while Lee tried to free himself.

Eventually he managed to free himself the moment Maria almost got overpowered by them and they both went up the stairs, they froze due to being cornered by the other walkers coming from upstairs, but luckily they were shot and they looked up to see Christa aiming her gun at the walkers and she ran along with the others.

Lee and Maria continued to fight their way through the walkers, coming from both up and down, before finally making it up to the top of the tower where the rest were waiting.

"Come on!" Kenny called out to them.

Clementine quickly ran over to Lee and hugged him, while Maria ran and hugged Ben.

"It's alright, Clem. I'm fine." Lee said to her, then walked over to the others, "Any way out of here?"

"This leads to the roof, we might be able to find a way down from there." replied Christa.

"You didn't come into town from the railroad did you?" Vernon questioned, randomly bringing it up right now.

"Yeah, why?" Kenny answered, suspicious to why Vernon said that.

Vernon was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Never mind. I can see the sewer where we came in from here. I think we can do this."

"Well what are we waiting for? Go! Go!"

Vernon was the first down the ladder, followed by Clem, who was helped by Christa then she came down, then Molly and Kenny.

The walkers were coming closer up the stairs and Lee, Ben and Maria were still on the bell tower.

"Ben, Maria, come on, let's go!" Lee urged them to go next.

Then the school's bell began to ring, the noise that bell made was almost deafening, Ben covered his ears along with Maria and Lee doing the same.

Then a walker, presumably the leader who hanged himself on the now swinging bell tower grabbed hold of Ben, making Maria scream her lungs out.

Maria was about to get her gun out, but Lee used the shotgun to shoot the walker, then the rope around it's neck broke and the walker fell with Ben, but he only just grabbed on to the wooden ledge.

Lee ran over and managed to grab Ben's hand before his hand slipped out of the ledge's grasp,"Hold on, Ben! I've got you!"

Maria was already by Lee's side, trying to reach out for Ben's other hand, "Ben, sweetheart! Give me your other hand! Quickly! Come on, Ben, you can do it!"

"There's no time! You have to go, now!" Ben shouted.

"Quit fucking around, Ben! Come on!" Lee growled.

"Let go, dammit! Get Maria, Clem and the others out of here!

"Ben, please no! Don't do this!" Maria cried, still trying to reach for Ben's other hand.

"Lee."

Lee looked behind to see Kenny, nodding his head wanting him to drop Ben, as the walkers came closer.

"Ben, I can't let you die here!" Maria continued, grabbing on to Ben's hand that Lee was losing his grip on.

"No. Maria, let me go. I fucked everything up, I got Duck and Katjaa killed, I put us all in danger." Ben muttered, "Just please just... drop me. Let me go. Please, Maria I-I just I can't do this anymore. Please, Maria. It's what Kenny wants, It's- It's what I want."

"But this isn't what I WANT!" Maria yelled, "And you want to give up?! What about us, Ben? What about all the time we spent together? The secrets you and I shared? You want to leave me just because of Kenny? NO! I don't care if he's angry with you! I don't care what mistakes you made! I'll always defend you, because you would never do anything terrible to me, the group, anyone on purpose!"

And with that said Maria pulled Ben up along with Lee's help, she helped him up and would have kissed him if Lee didn't rush them.

"Go! Go!" he barked at them.

Maria, Ben and Lee all got out of the bell tower just before any of the walkers got to them and all headed back to the mansion.

* * *

_**OMG! I'm in tears with this scene! TT - TT**_

_**Thanks Celebrityfan and Emily for helping me out! **_

_**Anyway, remember to review, favourite and keep in touch, because your reviews will make me more determined to keep going on into Season 2!**_


End file.
